When the Nightmares Start
by luv animemanga forever
Summary: It has been three years since Len disappeared. Everyone was depressed especially Kahoko. One day, the whole group met again as they surprisingly encountered a person, and this will change all of their lives. For sure.
1. Anniversary

_When the Nightmars Start_

_**Chapter 1**_: Anniversary.

-

-

It was a bright morning. Birds were chirping their wordless song in trees. The wind was playing around, blessing its coolness in every corners it could find. And the God of Wind has finally come to a small window of a room in quite a lovely house.

" Tit! Tit! Tit!" sounds of alarm clock echoed throughout the room. Waking up the room owner. She let out a groan as she used her hand to turn-off the clock that just kept on ringing nonstop. Sat there for awhile, she tried to woke up her mind completely. The sunlight beamed down and made her crimson hair looked somewhat glowed under it. She turned her head to saw a small calender on the lamp desk. It read: June 10th. A heavy sighed came out and her voice whispered.

" It's here again. Time went by so fast these days. Those golden orbs stared into thin air as her mind started wondered off somewhere, deep in thoughts. A sad expression appeared across her face, her eyes became blurried and tears formed slowly as she tried to swallowed them.

" Kahoko!" a voice snapped the girl out from her sea of thoughts and her….pain. " Time for breakfast, dear!" her mother called aain from down stair.

" Yes, I'm coming!" Kahoko replied and got out of bed. Took a quick shower and changed her clothes as she went down to the dining room.

**-**

**-**

The streets were full of people. They were laughing, talking to each other. Kahoko was in the crowd tried to walked through it in peace. Her steps were fast, pushed her thin body through the current of people aimed her eyes to the direction to the place she wanted to go. But she stopped in front of a flowershop. Stood there for a few second to think that whether or not to come in, and finally decided to come in.

The bell on the door rang as Kahoko pushed the glass door opened. A girl came with a cheerful smile.

" Welcome to our store. What would you like to buy, Miss?" the girl said.

" Roses. The freshiest roses here." Kahoko said. Her own voice even sounded queer to her, it was too cold. That salegirl gave her a cheerful smile again and went inside to get the flowers.

After finished the wrap-up, Kahoko paid and went out off the store. She couldn't stand to see that girl's smile anymore, she was not in the mood for that, she glad that she finally got out off the flowershop. Hustled in the midst of a press, the red haired girl tried to get to her destination. Ten minutes later she arrived and thank God that she still in one piece. A board stood on two of the big walls, it read: Cemetary. Kahoko opened the door to go in.

-

-

-

A tall guy walking on the street with his hands in his pants' pockets. Somehow, his face didn't give people that friendly expression. Suddenly his cellphone rang. He stopped and pulled out the phone to answer it.

" Hello."His voice gave out a hint of annoyance. He didn't really want to answer any phone calls at that moment but it was rude not to so he answered it anyway.

" Hi, long time no talk, Ryotaro." The other person said. This made the guy went confused, today was not a great day to him and now some un-known guy called him and said as though they knew each other for a long time.

" Hey, what's with the " who is it?" you forgot who I am? It just only been a year. Okay, I'll give you a chance, guess who am I?" that voice said again, happily. It made his mind even more messed-up until it stroke him.

" Kazuki!" he almost yelled. People on the street were staring at him, his yell maybe let them have another new thought about Ryotaro.

" Bingo! But no need to be that surprise, Ryotaro." The other guy replied.

" Hi, man. It has been a year already since we last met at "the place". So, how are you?" he asked.

" Well, I guess am the same as ever. Haha." Kazuki said with his hand scartching his head. " And you?"

" Just like you, man. But I wonder that the other still remember this day." The tall guy said sounded kind of sad. Then heard a laugh from the other side of the line. A real long and loud laugh. " What's with the laugh?"

" Don't say things like that! They gonna mad at you."

" What do you mean?" Ryotaro asked still didn't understand what his "senior" meant.

" Oh man. What I mean is: they are all here with me."

He was shock. He would never thought that they will remember this day cause they are after all high class people and two of them were in University, he'll bet they got something better to do but he guess was wrong then.

" So, where are you?" He said as he started looking around.

" Okay, we are on a bridge and a head of us is a flowershop." Kazuki said.

" What?!" Ryotaro was having another 'unbelievable' face. " Wow, I think we are in the same spot as each other. Let's see acording to what you said which mean that all of you are at the brided's foot." He turned around to saw that Kazuki and all the gang were there Except for….Kahoko. The thought not having her there made that meeting between him and his friends seemed to missing an important thing and it was clouding his mind a bit.

Ryotaro could see one thing clearly, though. Everybody was doing fine. He sighed in relieve. But subconsciously wondered of somewhere. He was wondering how's his little " Kahoko" doing, now. They talked a lot. Everyone could see that their friends were okay. After their chat, they all decided to go to " that place" all together. And all of them bet everything that Miss violinist is there. So they headed there as plan.

-

-

-

The Cemetary was quite, really quite. No one was there, you couldn't trace a living thing here not even an animal. The whole place was spaced. If you stand on a hill and look down, all you could see are graves. Thousands of graves lie there represent the death. But they are only stones, lie there un-moving, stand under such hard weathers, coldly and wait until someone came to visit it, clean it then just go away again and it won't just be a short while like every visitors said they will but for a long time, maybe a year, two years, five, ten or maybe….never. Sometimes people can forget the smallest thing and visiting a grave of death members of their family is not such a big thing to them after all. It so sad, these death people. Although, if they are lucky enough, there will be somebody visit them once in awhile someday maybe even on their anniversaries.

Kahoko opened the door and stepped inside. Two sides are full of graves. That gave her a chill but she used to it already. There was a way that leaded to the upper ground as she walked slowly on the small roughly made stair-way. Each step she took she tighted the hold around the bundle. Somehow, Kahoko felt nervous at the time. Not because she scared but because it has been quite awhile since her last visit here. On the back of her mind she asked herself that whether her friend down there is mad at her. But she pushed away, though. Kahoko didn't want to make this any harder for her.

There's a tree. An old one too, its braches reached to quite a wide circle. The tree gave a pretty good shade for those wanted to hide from the hot sunlights at noon, especially the grave under it.

A wind blew made the tree's leaves flew everywhere. Kahoko bent down to put the bundle of roses on the grave as she stood up, stared at it for awhile and said nothing at all. She opened her mouth many times then closed it again, she couldn't find a word to say. For a minute there she thought she has lost her voice. A wind blew again, this time it took some of the rose petals away, brought them to the bright blue sky. Kahoko's lips started to moved as she spoke, quietly.

" Hi, there. It hass been a long time, right? How are you?" she stopped then continued. "Len?"

-

-

-

_To be continued…._


	2. Some of the past

_**Chapter 2:**_ Some of the past.

-

-

_June 10__th__, three years ago_

-

-

After the Music compertition, everything went quiet and not much had happened. Although, the atmosphere got stired-up day by day as summer vacation came closer and closer.

That day was hot summer day, everyone was covered with sweat, they looked liked they had just finished taking a bath. Most of the students didn't have the energy to go on and study they only wanted to lie down and fan themselves with something they could get in their reach.

The classroom was hot and smell of sweat. And the electricity was out too. And add into the day and made it worse. The principal started to announce on the phone.

" Students, I would like all of of you who participated in the last Music Compertition, please come to the Principal Office, now. That is all."

After the announce finished the students started talking, again. They didn't really care about what the principal said just now.

" Hey, Kahoko. I think he's calling for you." Mioh said, patting the red hair girl who was lying on her desk, groaning. She didn't want to move from her place at all.

" That's right. Move your lazy butt, Kahoko." Mao teased the her friends.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." She whined and got up as she went out of the classroom.

Kahoko walked on the hall way. She glad that she decided to went out of that terrible room. It still hot in the hall way but at least it was having more winds and air than when you were inside the class room. She continued heading to the Principal office when she saw a tall figure who was a head of her.

" Hey. Len!" she called as the guy turned around to took a look at her. " Are you heading to Principal Office, too?"

" Well, isn't that too obvious, Kahoko?" he said with a cold tongue. This sent a chill to everyone who spoke to him, eventhough it was summer. How did he manage to keep his head head cool in a ime like this?

" Sorry. My bad. Uhm, can walk with you, Len?" she asked. He would never thought she could ask these kind of stupid questions. But he really didn't have that much energy to argue with her so he just nod. " Thanks." She replied an gave him a cheerful smile. It made Len blushed a bit as he turned his face a way so she couldn't see that.

-

-

On the way to the office, Kahoko asked a lot of things to Len liked how he was doing? Or did he practice a lot these day. And he only answered with two words " Yes" and "No" liked a machine. Then eventually she gave up on the idea to get to know Len better, after all he never talked about himself to anybody. He would never open up for anyone to get in. A silence atmosphere formed between them. Kahoko couldn't think of anything to ask her friend anymore if he won't answer it probably. Suddenly, Len spoke.

" Where's Ryotaro? He's a General Ed student, too. Shouldn't he….you know be with you instead of me?" he asked. Trying to keep his voice sounded as normal as possible. But inside he was waiting nervously for her answer.

" Well, I think Ryotaro have P.E class today so he should be in the field that's why he isn't here. So what's up, Len?" she looked up to faced him. He looked a way just like he did last time. She didn't understand anything so just give it a way. Although, it was different for Len, somewhere inside of him, he felt kind of relieved somehow. It was weird, having those feelings when he was beside Kahoko. He tried to hid it but everytime he felt like it only got more and more exposed to her. He has been worried about that, he had thoght of trying to avoid her as much as he could to made his mind more peaceful but it just like he could meet her everywhere he went: in the practice room, on the roof-top and now on the hall way. Each and everytime Len himself got drawn to her and it was quite hard to get out so he tried not to say too much or else, something terrible might slip out and that wasn't a very good situation for him if something did slip out.

The rest of the way was quiet. No one said a word not even a single word. The Principal Office was right ahead of them now, as Len hand grasp the door to open it. As he and Kahoko went in side.

The room was hot just like anyothers. But everyone was there, the whole gang including . And the Principal was sitting right at his uasual place.

" Hi there, Kahoko and the….jerk." Ryotaro said but with whisper at last part. He was annoyed to saw Len with Kahoko. And so did Len, he felt irritated when he was around the pianist. Those two seemed to be born to hate each other at the time.

" Hi, Kahoko." Azuma said gently with a familiar smile on his lips. And she replied with a slight nod, she still couldn't get the image of him when he was 'insulting' her. The Principal cleared his throat as everyone looked at him.

" Now, is't time for me to tell you why I had called all of you here." He stopped awhile. "You're going to HongKong." He said simply. With just one statement everyone was having a light shock.

" What?! HongKong?" Kahoko asked with a high tongue.

" Yes, that's right. I've already had the tickets here." He said calmly liked mothing was happening as he pulled out the drawer from the desk and took out seven rectangle liked papers.

" But why though? For what reason?" azuma asked, looking quite serious.

" Well. Because during he compertition, a friend of mine from HongKong came her to visit and after watched one of the selection he said tat he likes your musics." The Principal gave a satisfied smile as he stood up. Went out of his desk, he stood in front of his students and one of the teachers.

" And he said he want all of you to perform at the Opening Ceremony of his new company. This is a very good opportunity for all of you to learn something new. And two of you are at their last year so there won't be many changes like this if you let it slipped." He gave another warm smile. He really love his students. He used his hand to took the tickets on his desk and started handed them to each and everyone of them and received one, too.

" here is going to escort and will take responsibility on you during the two weeks you in HongKong. And we will take off the day after tomorrow, you could see the time on the ticket I gave you. Please consider about this carefully. You can dismiss, now." All of them started to went out. " And remember to be on time." The Principal spoke again as they all truned to saw one of his smile again and they walked out, back to their classes. After the door closed, Kazuki opened his mouth to said.

" Hey, what do guys think about this?" he asked with curiousity and his arms behind his neck.

" Well. There won't be a problem for me. It only going to be two weeks, that's all." Azuma said, as calmly as ever. " How about you, Len?"

" It's not a big of a deal to me. I don't mind to go at all." He answered coldly as usual.

" But I don't think it's gonna be that easy like you guys." Kahoko said sounded worry as she toyed the ticket in her hands. " Next year is my last year and if my grade won't improve then it's going to be a problem. My mother said I should stay home and look back all of the subjects I weak about." She looked down eyes filled with sadness. Len saw that and it made him somehow hurt inside. He was about to say something when Kazukishouted aloud.

" No sweat! We could help you with your study. Right guys?" His eyes rolled around to saw that everybody was nodding their head. " Hey, Len." He jumped to Len who was losing his balance and wrapped his arm around the guy's neck. " You're going to help, too. Right?" he smiled evilly and winked Kahoko. She seemed to understood what was happening so she looked up to Len with her puppy dog eyes, looking all teary. Len was surprised, he looked quite confuse and with all the pleading from Kahoko….

" C'mon, Len. Help Kahoko." Azuma add in to the mess. As the others started doing the same thing.

" That's right. This trip is worth while. Beside, they want all of us, what will they say when they found out that there is one missing." Ryotaro said with a smirk on his face.

" Yes, I think you….should help….Kahoko." Shoko was being her usual self but hepled to and so did Keiji.

" Come on, Len. You kick some butts at study too, right?" Saw that no answer was about to give back, the pianist threw one final blow.

" Now, now you guys. Len just being his usual 'royal' self. Practice every second of every minute of every day." He stretched the words as long as he could. He knew it would made Stukimori annoyed. And it did.

" What does it do to you? I'll help, after that shut your mouth. Now, if you excuse me!" he pushed off everyone on the way and madly walked off. Kahoko was worried, she has never seen Len that mad before. She thought her and her friends have gone a bit over broad. She turned to suggested that they should go and say sorry to him. But her tall friend, Ryotaro aid that it was okay, a guy with such a high pride as Len won't be hurt with only a common like that. She sweat dropped, no knew how much expreriences Ryotaro has about dealing with that violinist guy. stood from a far and just smiled.

" How childish." As he shook his head and used his fire litter to lit the cigarett in his mouth. Then suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him, looked up to saw Kazuki was standing there with the same smile he gave Len just a minute ago.

" You'll help us too, right?" he asked. And Kanazawa was dumbfound, loss for words.

-

-

That night, the whole gang was standing in front of the Hino's resident.

" Why did I get drag into this?" the teacher said patted his hand on his forehead and sighed. The guy with blue hair walked up and said.

" I have been asking myself the same thing." Len said with his arms crossed on his chest, looking really annoyed. As they rang the door bell, Kahoko opened the door to welcomed they in. And with thirty minute fulled of talking and explaining to her mother and father, they had agreed to let her go n one condittion: she has to study real hard and all of them have to help her. And her friends were fine with that. On the next day, they packed their bags for their trip to HongKong.

-

-

-

Tp be continued….

A/N: How do you think of the story? Good are bad? Please review! Thanks!


	3. Reunion

_**Chapter 3:**_ Reunion.

-

-

_June 10__th__ the present_

-

-

Ryotaro

I walked along on a stairway that leaded to the upper ground right ahead. The others were behind me so far they haven't talked that much since we arrived here at the cemetary. I, my myself didn't even feel like talking, either. I sank my hand into my pants' pockets. I heard sniffs was coming from over there. I wondered who was it that sniffed. Then it hit me. Maybe it could…. I started moving faster and the others were right behind my back.

" Hey, Ryotaro! Wait!" Kazuki called. I looked back to see he was waving, telling me to stop. I could see worries written all over his face. But that didn't matter. I got something better to do.

There it is! My mind shouted. The sounds were coming from there. The tree? So I was right all a long. It was her! I stopped as I saw a figure stood there and when I looked more clearly Kahoko _was_ the one who stood there with her head in her palms. Sniffing quietly. Her whole body was shaking. My heart felt so terrible as if it would shattered in pieces to see her liked that. As I heard footsteps and the gang came. But she didn't seem to notice.

" Hi, there. Kahoko." I opened my mouth to say. Although she didn't replied me at all. I turned around, my friends were staring at me, Kazuli was about to said something to me then I put a finger on my lips, signing him to be silence. I turned and went closer to her. When I was a foot away from her, whispers were heard.

" Oh, Len….I….am so sorry. If we didn't go…..that day, it….could be….a lot different….for you and all of us. I'm….sorry…." She was blaming herself for everything that happened the passed three years. Her sob became more and more worse so I touched her shoulder wit my hand. I could see she was startled. Her head turned as she looked at me, her eyes widened when she saw me as a tear slipped down her cheek and dropped on the ground, shattered liked crystal just liked Kahoko's heart. It has broken a few years ago, I have tried to fix it but it was hard because she didn't let me in also the others. I felt so useless.

" Ryotaro?" She finally said something between her gasp for breath. Her voice was shaky liked her body, it felt she about to break anytime. She looked quite pale to me and a little thin. But she definitely has got taller since I last met her. I didn't want to make her aby more unhapp so I gave her the best smile I have.

" Yeah, it's me. Here." I pulled out my handkerchief, she took it and dried her tears.

" Hi, Kahoko!" Kazuki said with his usual cheerful tounge. I used my thumb to pointed him.

" If you need a bigger one, feel free to ask him." She giggled, well that was enough for me at that moment. At least she has cheered-up, eventhough I could heard shout of complains of Kazuki from the back of my ears. " You could of call, you know." I said, this time with a serious voice. " You shouldn't bare this alone. I know, I know that you miss him but we here. We could help you whenever and where ever you need us, Kahoko." I said.

" That's right, Kahoko. We may not study in the same school anymore but we still could help each other through this hard time." Azuma stepped up as he said. For a guy like him, it wasn't that big of a surprise. But Fuyumi sure did.

" Yes, Kahoko. They're right. I'm already in my third years and I could get this far with my music all thanks to you. I've learned how to play a carefree style just like you did, you help me a lot and now I want to help you in-return." Well, she did got better at her music but with he social ability? No, I couldn't say that at all. But I amazed to hear her said that. She has grown to be a very pretty girl with long jade hair and she did get taller just like Kahoko.

I looked at Kahoko, she sniffed a little more and she gave smile and nodded. Well, at leat she smiled for all I care and the others were happy, too. It showed clearly on their faces.

" I just thought that everyone was busy with their own things so…." Kahoko said. She always likes this.

" Hey, now." I replied. " He maybe a jerk!" I use my finger to pointed Len's grave. " I would punch him right in the face right now if he was here. He used to make me mad a lot. But, what the heck, he's still our friend. Is that right guys?" I asked and I knew tha everybody was agree with me. I smiled and in return she smile brightly at me, too.

Kahoko gave me back the handkerchief after that we started to clean up the grave.

_**Job Provide Broad**_

_Kazuki and me: Take the water_

_Keiji and Fuyuumi: Pull up the grass_

_Azuma and Kahoko: clean the grave stone_.

Oh man! The nearest tap was down the hill and it certantly not be easy to go up when you have already down.

" Okay, Kazuki. No pain, no gain! Let's go!" I shouted to took in some fighting spirit. As me and my 'senior' ran down to the tap. We took the water, he let me go first so I just took the pleasure and went first. I opened the tap. This is suck. The water ran here was so poor! This is going to be quite awhile for us to brigh back four 'buckets' of water. Or at least I think they were buckets. We found them around the tree, I was wondered why they were there but who cares, the buckets were quite old and rusty so we figured something must of forgot and let them there so we may just used it.

" Ryotaro." I was taking the water when I suddenly heard Kazuki's call.

" What's up?" I asked and looked up to see that he was looking at the sky. His mind was concentrated into something. I stared at him then he finally opened his mouth to speak.

" Kahoko seems to be happy after the things said to her." He stopped. I was confused then, what was he getting at? " It maybe queer for me to ask this, but by any chances that you, Ryotaro, are you…..still in love to Kahoko?!" he bursted out suddenly and looked strainght to me. My eyes widened when he asked that. But why did he say that for? Which mean he still has the same feelings he did before. Now I understand. Although, how am I suppose to answer that question of his! This is stupid!

" What are you talking about? Of course n….." I was interrupted by him.

" You are a bad liar, you know. Just admit it, you love her, don't you?" He looked at me again with those same innocent eyes he has but they have grown and they were more mature. Eventhough he always acted as if he still a kid but in inside he's already grown up, and take responsibilities for his action.

" You know the naswer already so why bother asked?" I sighed and stood up then used my fingers to run through my hair and started to looked to the sky as well.

" So….you mean that…." He sounded almost lost for words. But I could hold it in any longer it gave me so much to held it in before now just let it out, somehow I felt so light and some part, reliefed. I wondered what Kazuki thought of me at that moment. I turned my head t se him was looking at me too, and smiled genlty then bent down to take the water. He said to me in a calm voice.

" You know. I figured that you wasn't going to give up on Kahoko that easy. And so do the others. But she is sad at the moment." He looked up and gave me that same smile again. " So, let's try our best to cheer her up and make her smile brightly like she used to be, okay?" I stared at him for awhile then answered.

" Of course. But I'm going to make her happier than you could ever do." I decided to put in a little tease, that serious face didn't suit Kazuki tha much so I wanted to make it different. He blushed in confused, immidiately stood up.

" Hey, you won't!" He shouted. My eye brown lifted up and I smirked.

" Just kidding. You really don't need to shout that loud. Kahoko might hear it." At this point he was redder than ever, it kinded of make me wantto laugh. " Now, c'mon. Let's finish what we came here for." I used my hands to held him at the shoulders and turned his whole body around to where the water tap was and we continued our work.

-

I and Kazuki returned with one bucket fulled of water on each hand. We crried them on to the stair. Then suddenly from a far I saw Azuma was saying something and whatever he said make Kahoko looked kind of pale and I saw her jerked back when he touched her face. Wait! Touched her face! Oh no. Gotta go there fast. Since three years ago I have already had some doubts about him. Kahoko always looks kind of werid when he was around. The whole fiancé and engage things have gave me some suspicions.

I ran toward them with Kazuki behind me. I stopped and panted a bit. I saw Azuma turned to looked at us and with that smile with a fake friendlyness in it.

" Well, you've returned. I and Kahoko were wonder where you guys was." He said. So not! I thought to myself. Man, how much I wanted to punch him right in the face at that moment. But I manage to control my temper so I just nodded.

" I saw you guys were talking from a far. What did you and Kahoko talk about?" I asked, didn't understand why I did that for.

" Oh, we were talking about how late you guys were." I hope that answer was the true. But when I saw she looked down to the ground and Azuma, he gave me a slight glare that no one noticed it and a smirk and I knew right away that he was liing out of his teeth. All of my suspicious was right from the start. That damn guy!

I put down the buckets and told Kazuki to do the same thing and we started helping the others. The trumpet guy went to Keiji's and Fuyuumi's place to helped with the grass. And me? I walked to Kahoko's place and I said.

" Hey, Azuma." I called and he looked up and gave a 'what's up' look. " I think yo should help them." I used my thumb to pointed the group behind me. " I can handle things here." I tried to gave the best smile I have then. I knew he wouldn't refuse so he nodded and stood up. I waited for him to went far enough and bent down. I used the cloth, put it in the bucket to make it wet and started wiping the grave stone. Kahoko looked at me but return to her work again. It was a silent moment between me and her. As we cleant the grave, I tried to do it as gently as I could. But I couldn't help myself and I said.

" You could always get help from me when you are in trouble, okay." She stared at me with a confused expressio on her innocent face. " What I mean is, I could always help you with anything, just feel free to ask." She finally understood what I was saying and agreed. I was washing the grave and I saw the picture of Len on it.

" Man. I've never seen him smile that brightly before." I said. That was the truth. I sware. All I've seen is his cold, rude and irritate attitude.

" Yeah, the picture was taken on the roof top of our old school when I borrowed Nami's camera to study it a little." She replied and looked at it with a soft and somewhat sad smile on her lips. Well, he only showed it to you, though. I thought to myself. Some parts of me felt really heavy when I think about that.

"I can't believe that Len has went missing for three years already. We have tried to find him but the only thing we have managed to find was his coat, covered with blood. After a couple of years his parent finally gave up and here we are, wiping his grave three years later." I suddenly spoke for no reason at all. Sometimes, I didn't even know what I am doing. Kahoko didn't say a word. I studied her closely. As my mind tripped back to the past.

_**~ Flashback~**_

-

Kahoko sat there in the middle of the alley. She was hugging a coat that has torn badly and covered with blood. The rain kept on poured down on her body now was tripping wet. Sniffs could be heard, but tears could hardly saw because they have already mix with al the rain and slipped down to the ground, shattered like glass.

" Oh, Len….Len…." she squeaked. I walked up to her as she turned to looked at the person who approached her. Kahoko's face wore a desperate expression on it. Those dim amber eyes stared at me for awhile. I could see all of the confusion, hurt and despair mixed up together. She grapped my coat's sleeve.

" Tell me…this isn't true. It was all an act, a lie you have created to scared me right? Tell me that's the truth!!" She shouted. " Please….please Ryo….* sniff*….taro. Len isn't death like they said, right?" Her voice was broken. She looked at me again, hoping to receive the answer she wanted from me. But no matter what I tried I couldn't lie to her about the truth. So I shook my head slightly. She caught my answer and dumfound. I forced myself to look at her. Tears were puring out from the corner of her eyes liked streams that couldn't stop. I would never forget that they when I found her on the alley.

Oh God. Was this your punishment because our lives were going too well? Is that why you took away our friend to atone for your punishment? To see the one we love and care about disappeared and one was shattered and hurt. I don't know what should we do but please I beg of you, return our lives back to normal again! Please. Don't let Kahoko cry like that again. Please….

_Could you hear my prayer, God?_

_**~ End of Flashback~**_

-

I would never forget that day and the expression Kahoko has. It would never, ever leave me.

We finished with our work and stood. The others have done their giving jobs, too. A chilly wind blew and tried our tripping wet faces.

" Hey, I've come a bit too late am I?" I heard a person said. It was a male voice and sounded so familiar. We turned around and saw Mr. Kanazawa was standing there with his hand scratching his head and laughing nervously.

" You think?" I teased and rise an eye-brown. I couldn't hold it in. How long since I last seen him? Almost three years already! I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by that easily.

" But I bought something along with me." He took a bottle of wine from the ground and wave it in mid-air. He was acting so cheerful that made Kazuki excited, too.

" Oh, man! Hi, teach'! It has been so long! How are you?!" he shouted in exciment. I couldn't say less about him. Being childish was his own specialty.

-

We put the wine bottle next to Kahoko's flower bundle and started to pray. After finished praying, Kahoko still stood there quietly, seemd like she didn't want to leave, not yet. So we waited for her at the entrance. The whole gang talked, except for me. I didn't want to say anything at that moment. Instead, I kept on staring at Azuma. He was talking and laughing liked he would usually. Was my guess about him wrong? But I have to admitted that his behavior sometimes bothered me. He seemed to notice I was staring at him so he gave that smile of his once more. I looked away almost immediately, aybe I was wrong about him being bad and all. I sighed. Nah, I don't know. My mind was messed up for such a stupid reason. But they all been pushed to the back of my mind when Kahoko went out and smiled at us. They talked again and I joined in too. Kanazawas suggested that he knew a pretty good café shop nearby and we should go there. And we agreed. He said to wait for him and ran off around the cemetary's corner. We did just like he say, wait. All of us stood there, waited for him.

2 minutes.

5 minutes….

10 minutes…..

And 15 minutes! That damn man! Where has he went off to? I cursed him under my breath. Not because I was mean or anything but Kahoko's face showed clearly that she was worried. Maybe I have over upset with these things about her. I need to calm down. I said to myself. I wasn't really sure what to do at that moment and then a sound from a car whistle made all of us turned and saw a Mercedes car with seven seats. And guess who was in it. It was Kanazawa himself. He drove the car next to us and pushed the widow shield down as he gave us a smirk, knowing what we could have think in our heads.

" Oh, man! Where did you rent this expensive looking car, teach'!!" Kazuki shouted, he was over excited, again. Kanazawa jerked from the question and he bumped a hit right on the guy's head that made a sound liked it was empty.

" I bought it two months ago you stupid-head! Now get in!" he shouted, half angry, half teasing. We opened the door to get in, Kazuki followed us with his hand still rubbing his head.

Throughout the whole trip, we talked a lot. About the times we have missed with each other, how was our music improving?...Lots of stuffs liked that. It was fun until Kanazawa switched on the radio and make us listen to the country-side music ten times over and over. Man! I could still remember how the cow 'Moo!!!' in that music. But we were saved in time when we saw he drove the car in the parking lots and told us to get in the café first. Thank Goodness! We could of died in there. I walked beside of the others with my hands sank in my pockets. I heard laughters and I recognized it was Kahoko who was laughing. Although it sounded not so real to her feeling a all but at leats she smiles. That was enough to makeme happy but I gotta do better than that. I have to make her truly happy with herself. To move on and forget about the past.

We approached the café, and saw a big sign on top of the shop. It read " Classic". Kanazawa was right behind us moment after that. As we went in. I pushed the door and I could feel the cool air and the classical music poured into me. Wow, this place gave me a very good impression. A waitress came to us and showed the way to eight seats table and she gave us the Menu. A few minutes later all of us said our orders she noted them down, gave a nice smile and walked away. In a short while later, she returned with ur drinks. We drink and started chatting again. I took a sip of my black coffee and I looked at Kahoko. She was unsually quiet today. She only looked and listened to the others coversations and slowly drank her orange juice. Then I noticed something, Kazuki was acting strangely as well. He didn't talk that much. I rolled my eyes and from the corners of my eyes and saw that he was staring at her, too. I wondered what he was thinking. Then suddenly, he spoke.

" Hey, Azuma." He called and made flute boy turned to look at him with a questioning face. " Is your Summer house free? You know, like no one is there at the moment." That made me surprised, my curious wheeled up.

" Well, my brothers are on their business trips, my parent and Miyabi are out off town so is my grandmother. So I guess you could say that." He smiled. Kazuki suddenly looked so brighten up.

" Then could we have a trip there? It's summer, your house is right next to the beach and I bet that you are all in your summer vacations, right?" He said aloud and there we go with that big smile on his lips. " Let's have fun together. It has been such a long time!" We all looked at each other, wondering what to do in this kind of situation.

" I'll go!" Kahoko agreed with that idea of Kazuki. So she still have her crazy attitude about going out. Then we started on a nod slide show. Everyone agreed and so was Mr. Kanazawa and he accepted to take us to Azuma's house (after being forced to that is). We will go the day after tomorrow and we'll meet at the park at 5 a.m.

It has all been set. All of us were having our own ahppy moment.

_But we didn't know what awaits us ahead._

-

-

_To be continued…._

A/N: So how was it? This is the first tome I've ever written this way. Pleas Read and Review! Thanks! The next chapter wil be update on Tuesday, April 14th, 2009. Bye!


	4. The trip

_**Chapter 4: The trip**_

-

-

Kahoko

-

-

I went home after we part at the train station. I noticed that the guys were staring at me for quite awhile especially Ryotaro. Did I look that miserable to them? I don't know but I didn't care that much about these things at that moment anyway. I walked into my house and greeted my mother. After that I went to my room.

I unlocked the door and went in, quietly closed it. I lay down on the bed and let my mind I remember what had happened the whole day. First I met my friends at the Cemetary then we went to the coffe shop and then to my surprise, which that I didn't know why, I agreed to go for a trip that has been made up by Kazuki. My mind was messed up, maybe I did that because I felt that I wanted to do something excitng for a chance that agaisnt my normal life. That was quite a long day, I thought about almost everything and about Len, too. Yawned. Oh, I was so tired. My eyes felt so heavy all of the sudden and then somehow they started to close and I fell into a deep sleeping state.

-

_**~ In the dream~**_

-

The sky was so blue with white clouds flowing on it, they looked like white cotton candy. Sometimes you could see them in all kind of shapes: a sheep, a fish, a ball, an apple…. It felt so interesting to watch the clouds. But where am I anyway? I thought to myself, surround me wasn't the bed but instead it was grass although it felt quite soft. I sat up. Looked around to search for something and I saw some trees and they were standing on a hill. I walked to them, on my way, I tried to find someone was there with me but not a single soul. This gave me a thing to be worried about. But somehow, the green from the trees and golden from the sunshine made me calm myself.

'" _Over here. Come over here."'_ I heard calls. From who? No one was there, in my opinion anyway. I heard them again. _'" This way. Hurry up, Kahoko."'_ What?!

" Who….Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked to the voice that I didn't even know where or what it came from. Then I saw something moving and it seemed to hid behind the nearest tree trunk when I noticed it. I frowned. It was a tall figure, who could it be? Definitely not a girl. Then….Somehow, that….guy looked pretty familiar. But I couldn't see that well if the sunlights kept on pricking my eyes.

'" _Don't let me wait, Kahoko."'_ It called again. It sounded so familiar and the voice this time gave me a chill the same feelings I had when I talked to….Len! I ran, faster than I have ever did. Len. Len! My mind shouted and my heart raced along with my feet.

I stopped at the tree and panted. I've ran I heart out. I turned my head left and right to search for him. I wanted to know if my guess was right. Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. I turned round slowly and saw Len! I _was_ right. I jumped forward and hugged him tightly. The warmth and that slight smell of colone from his chest made me feel so good, so calm and peaceful. I looked up to faced him. His icy blue hair looked almost golden under the sunshine. Those cinnamon eyes looked at me softly as he smiled. Oh, that smile I haven't seen for years, it melted my heart. This was prefect, also I thought. All of the sudden, he used his hands to push me away. I was about to opened my mouth to asked why then he didn't let me. Instead, he shook his head slowly and looked at me and smiled sadly.

'" _I….don't deserve you."' _I didn't understand why he said that. A strong wind blew, the dirt flew into my eyes so I have to covered them with my hand. It stopped, I opened my eyes to see that Len was no longer there, liked he has vanished into thi air. I went to look for him, wanted him to explain what did he mean by that statement. I ran to the second tree when I looked behind it.

" _Hey, you! What are doing there? Spying on me?"_ Len. This, this was the first time I've heard him playing Ave Maria. I hurry to the next tree over to the right and the same thing happened again.

" _You've never seemed to amaze me." _And this is way back when we were teaching the kids how to play the violin, also the first time I've seen him smiled.

" _You love playing the violin, don't you?"_ And this time it was when I was gave up on playing the magic violin back when its strings were snapped. What are these? Some kinds of slide show of memories. I moved on to the next tree, hoping to at least find Len.

" _He was nowhere to be seen. This is all that we could find."_ That man! He was the one who found Len's coat and told me that he was missing. I have cried so much. But I didn't believe anything untill he kept telling the thing I didn't want to hear the most_. " He is death. There's no use of finding him anymore. He is death."_ That statement just kept floating in my head.

" _He is death."_

" _He is death."_

" _He is death."_

'" Kahoko."' I turned around to see Len was lying there with his eyes wide open, stared into a hollow space, blood leaked down from a corner of his mouth. His body has been shot and blood was flowing out from the wound.

" NO!!!"

-

_**~ End of dream~**_

-

" NO!!!" I screamed aloud and opened my eyes. My face felt so wet, have I been crying? I asked myself. I couldn't move. My whole body ached when I tried to do so, then why bother, so I just lay there, unmoving. I heard footsteps running from down stair up to my room. I guess, I've screamed too loud. I wanted to dried my tears before anyone come but it was no use, they wouldn't stop instead, more and more tears came out. My shoulders shivered when I tried to bare the pain in my heart, I bit my lower lip when that image of Len lyinng on a pool of his own blood.

The door swung open as my mother and sister ran in. Their faces were full of worries.

" Kahoko, what's the matter? Why did you scream?" My sister asked, sounded as if she was shouting.

" Yes, dear. What's wrong with you? Did you have a bad dream again?" Mother asked. She has and always likes this, always so worry about her daughters. I didn't answer and sat up. They kept on staring at me. I wiped my tears away. I showed them a smile, a fake one actually. I really didn't want them to be sad. But then my sister bent down to hug me. She whispered in my ear.

" It was about him again, right?" Received no answer from me once more, she sighed. " Don't force yourself to smile if you don't want to." With one statement of her, she made the urge to cry returned to me again. Hot tears formed from the corner of my eyes. I tighten my grips to suppress my feelings but it was useless. Then my mother and sister sat down beside me on my bed. I cried. I cried my heart out. They hugged me on each of my shoulder as I cried. I let the tears flew out freely, no holding back. Because, it has already too painful for me.

People said that time could lessen the pain in one's heart, but for me it only made the empty space in my soul grew wider and wider.

_Why is my life so miserble? Why, God? Why are you so unfair with me?_

-

-

_They day of the trip_.

-

I stood in front of my doorsteps, waiting for the guys to come. We have decided to stay at the summer house for two weeks. My mother and sister allowed me to go and they said something about the trip would help me. The morning air was quite cold that I have to wore a jacket, normally I don't like them that much. Everthing looked quite blurry thanks to the fog. I looked at my watch again, it has already ten past five and they haven't showed up, yet. I wondered what was the matter. They usually really on time. I held my luggage and violin case ( yes I felt like I want to bring it along) tighter as I heard whistle from a car. From behind the fog, I could see Ryotaro who was standing beside the car waved at me and so was Kazuki. I smiled and went to the it.

" Hi, Kahoko." Ryotaro greeted casually.

" Why are you so late?" I asked. Ryotaro looked at me and said.

" It took some times for me to convince Kanazawa for me to drive his car." He said simply. I was surprised. He knew how to drive a car?!

" Since when?" I looked at him with my eyes widened. He sure was good at amaze people.

" Well, last summer." He said, looking a bit red. Was he sick? I guess not, since he and Kazuki helped to put my backs inside. Wow, I see that all of the other have brought along their instruments excepted for Ryotaro, of course, his was too big. Then I noticed that Kazuki was staring at me.

" You know, Kahoko." He suddenly said. " I could get a driver lisence, too." He said it in a small and somewhat shy tounge, I guess. I looked a him, trying to figured why he said that. I then it hit me. Kazuki has changed a lot. He was taller, his voice has also gotten deeper and that childish look in his eyes wasn't shine as much as it did anymore, eventhough he tried to act the same. But he was different, now. I gave him a smile.

" Sure you can. If you want to then go for it. I know you can do it." I rose my hand and clenched it into a fist. He looked brighter then.

" Would you be as much happy as you did with Ryotaro just then when I got the lisence?" He asked, almost looked embarrassing.

" Of course!" I answered. Then I saw him blushed. I didn't know why, though. Afterward, we went into the car. Before that, I looked up to my mother's room window and I saw her standing there, smiled pleasantly at me as I waved a good-bye signed to her and got in.

-

We sang through the whole way. And sang a lot of songs, too.

" _Butterfly, butterfly,_

_Flies so high,_

_Flies to the sky._

_Butterfly, butterfly,_

_What're you going?_

_I'm going to the sky!"_

This song name's "Butter fly". It sounded really funny because Kazuki composed it. Even Ryotaro who was driving the car have to smiled. But when I and Shoko looked at the back seats, I saw Kanazawa was covering his ears, looking pretty frustrated. We giggled and turned back. It cleary showed that he want to jumped out off the car instanly, it was written all over his face. He looked so funny. I thought to myself then continued to sing again.

After drove by a road man made on quite a high cliff, on the right was a forest and the other was the ocean. We arrived a few minutes later at the Yunoki's family Summer house, It was huge, it wasn't a house it was more liked a mansion. The roof tops have the color of blue and the walls were dressed in white. The place was right next to the beach so it was really warm and the scenary was beautiful, too. It took us three and a half hours by car to get here, now our muscles ached from sitting it the same position for a long time. We were happy to have got out of the car and enjoy the fresh breeze of the ocean.

Azuma took his things out first as he waited for us to take out our things, too. Then he pulled a key from his pocket to opened the door and asked us to come in. Oh, wow! If you think the outside looked impressive. Think again. I've thought that it would be great since it's Azuma's house but this is un-legal! When I stepped in the first thing that hit me was a huge space! Everyone was surprised. Wordless.

" Welcome to my house." Azuma said calmly and smiled.

" Do you know anything about this Kazuki?" Ryotaro asked, after breath in deeply.

" No. I've only heard him talked about his Summer house but never seen it before. I'd never expect it to be this big." After answered the question, he received a bump directly on his head from behind. He yelled " Aw!" then turned around to see Mr. Kanazawa was standing there, looing really angry.

" You don't know anything about it and dared to drag us all the way here?!" He shouted. Kazuki shivered drom feeling the anger from his old teacher. He apologized liked a thousand times. " Thanks to your lack of thinking. You've not only bother us but bother Azuma's fammily, too." Kanazawa finally said. Azuma who was listening to the whole thing smiled again. Oh, man. Where did that guy find the happiness in him to smile so much all the time. Maybe from his other personality? Nah….

" No. It's okay, don't blame him I think this a pretty good idea of his. We need sometimes to be together too, right?" He said. Suddenly I heard growled then I saw Ryotaro was grinding his teeth. I heard him said 'stop pretending' or something liked under his breath.

" What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me then answered.

" It's nothing." He sighed, looking almost frustrated. I was getting worried about him and Kazuki too, the both of them seemed to be acting quite weird lately. I think that maybe they…..no, that couldn't be it! They are my friends!....Right?

Azuma showed us our rooms. My room was big, well at least bigger than the one I have at home. A pink fur carpet was on the floor. The bed was right next to the balcony you could see the ocean from here and a rather small lamp table beside it with a cute lamp and two remotes-control on it. At the corner of the room stood a big wooden closet. And on wall was an airc-conditioner! And a flat screen TV.

I put down my luggage and the violin case as I sat down on the bed, wow, this bed is huge it has to be Queen size a least and so soft, too.

" Azuma…." I whispered to myself. I should of known he would arranged something like this for me. Treated me like a princess but talked as though in front of him was a low life nobody. Although, he is high-class so it would be fair ( to him that is ) to think like that. Azuma was weird, he has two personalities and could changed into neither two in split second. But he is a good person and I'm used to it already.

I went in to check the bathroom that opposite the bed. Oh! It's was a nicest bathroom I have seen in my entre life. The walls hav the color of light orange hat gave you a warmth feeling when you step inside with a big bath-tub, a mirror that fit the breadth of the room, a sink with soap and shampoo of rose scent and last with a toilet.

I stepped out, sighed. Why's he always like this? I asked myself as I put my hand on my forehead. I got nothing left to say about him as I sat down on the bed again.

" What would the other think when they come in here?" I asked subconsciously.

Suddenly a voice spoke that make me jerk from the surprise.

" So, what _would_ the other think?" I was shocked to see Azuma was standing with his arms crossed on his chest. When did he get in? I didn't hear him.

" Well, it just that maybe they would wonder why I got a better room than they did." He leaned his head on to his right shoulder and looked at me.

" Let they think whatever they want, I don't care less." He said calmly. Man, I couldn't believe this guy.

" Wait! What are you doing here anyway, Azuma?" I asked. Staring at him. I felt quite angry because he come into the room without even knocking the door first, and it's a girl's room, too. He closed the door behind him quietly an slowly went to where I was sitting and gave me a smirk. Oh no. This is not good. Whenever he gave a smirk like that which mean that something bound to happen. I watched him moved closer and closer to me. He stopped, and bent down in front of my face and used his finger to lift up my chin as he whispered.

" Eventhough I have let all of you stay at this house, but _I'm_ the owner of it. And I could come in and out any rooms I like. This _is_ my house." His voice was so low and small that made me shiver a bit. My eyes widen, what he said was the truth, though. I couldn't deny it. Then all of the sudden he pushed my torso fell down to the bed. What is he doing?! Azuma slowly lower his body and soon it was on top of me. I was about to open my mouth to say but he covered it with his hand.  
" Shh, don't say a word, my sweet." What?! He haven't forgot that nick name he gave me! I tried to fight him. Suddenly, he turned his attention to the door and frowned looking really irritated. And he grapped the remote control on the lamp table and turned on the air-conditioned the put it down next to me as he stepped away, headed to the door. He opened it and gave me a smile rather fakely. I sat up, wondered what cost him to leave. But what ever it was, I was thankful to it.

" Well, that's how you turn on the air-condition. If you need anything else, just ask, okay?" He waved me a good-bye. I saw a tall figure was standing there when Azuma walked out. " Oh. Hi, Ryotaro. Come to check out on Kahoko?"

" Yeah, I'm afraid she might get in trouble with a certain person." Ryotaro answered. What's up with these two? They didn't talk to each other like this before.

" But I'm sure she is okay. Don't worry. I was with her all the time to tell her how to use the machine in her room. She's fine, _for now_. Now, if you excues me." He went away. I sighed, the tension between them could get any worse. This reminded me of the time when Len fought with Ryotaro about a certain something. They were just like water and fire. I giggled when I remembered about those times when they fought each others. Suddenly I heard Ryotaro whispered something like "afraid" I don't know.

" Hi, guys." Kazuki was standing smile brightly toward us.

" What's up, Kazuki?" Ryotaro asked, looking a bit startle.

" Well, I think this is a great sunny and we shouldn't waste it by sitting in here all day. So I told the other that we should go to the beach awhile ago and surprisingly they agreed and I came here to tell you two. Prepare quickly, we'll be waiting at the hall. Now, I have to go and infrom Azuma." He said and ran off. " Catch you later!" He shouted before ran out off sight. Ryotaro stood there for a few seconds then excused himself.

I put in a small bag a tube of suncreen, a towel and a bath-suit. After locking the door, I went downstair where everyone was gathering as we went off to the beach.

The sea was blue, so blue it reflected the high sky above, shone with some dots of light from the sun. The shore was golden. And the sand was so soft, they tickling between your toes. I changed in my swim-suit and so did Shoko. Oh, she is so cute in evrey clothes she wears, a light green suit and a mini skirt, she blushed terribly when saw me staring at her. Well, what about me? Just said that I wore similar things, two pieces suit that with the color of orange and a mini skirt, too. We put on some suncreen, Hsoko helped me to put it on my back and I did the same thing with her. After finished with that we went out. And just like I thought, everyone was staring at us liked we were some kinds of statues that showed in an excibit. Shoko was still a very shy girl like she ever has so she hid behind my back.

" Hey! What are you staring at?" I asked. " You make the poor girl scared." I turned to patted on her back a bit to gave her some spirit. Then we went down to the beach and play, but not Mr. Kanazawa. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and lay on a camp-bed, refused to go down and play with us. The boys won't let that happen so they've planned a special plan for their teacher ( except for Azuma, he sat out off this one ). Poor Keiji has been dragged into this, too. Two of them quietly snuck behind the chair and one other stood in front of Kanazawa. He let out and "ah?"

" Hey, you ar blocking the sun, Ryotaro." He said, suggested Ryotaro to move away. But instead received a wide smrik, his face when blue. It was so funny when I saw the expression on the teacher's face. Ryoaro flicjed his finger as Keiji and Kazuki grapped Kanazawa's arms and him with the legs.

" Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" The teach' shouted as he struggled.

" We are having our fun. But how could it be fun without you my dear teacher." Ryotaro said, teasingly. The managed to brought him out a whole way to the water.

" 1…2…3!" With the counted of three they threw him down to the salt water but with not much strength, didn't want to hurt him. When he touched the water he made a very loud sound. The guy were laughing un-controlable, excepted for Keiji. Kanazawa sat up, tried to use his hands to cleant away the salty water from his eyes. Man, it sure gonna be sore.

He just sat there then after feeling better, he glared at the boys and growled.

" You dared to do that to me?" His voice was full of anger that made all of them shivered. " All of you is gonna pay for it!" He shouted and stood up immediately and chasing after the other as he flashing the water to their bodies. It was fun, I and Shoko joined in, too. We have a lot fun.

It was in the evening, we have ate our lunch and take a rest. I sat there, stared at the sea. I thought of Len. How he could of have fun with us that day. I remembered one time when Len invited me to the concert that he himself will be performing with Misa Hamai, his mother. Before it started, I met him at the beach as he was staring at the ocean. I could still felt his touch on my wrist when me held it and told me to be careful with my fingers. I blushed with that piece of memory. I missed him so much. Oh, Len. I wish thing could change for you.

" Thinking about Len again, aren't you?" I turned my head to see Ryotaro sat next to me, smiling. I nodded slightly then looked at the sea again. We were having a silence space between us since no one was talking.

" You know. Eventhough, everyone said that he is death, but somewhere in my heart, I could still feel him. That he is not death." I spoke. I didn't know why I said that btu I felt like saying it somehow. Ryotaro looke up to the sky.

" You are right. I felt the same thing. That jerk can't die that easily." He said, joking around.

" Ryotaro!" We laughed then a thunder stroke and gave out a loud sound. It's gonna rain. Kazuki came to called us. All of us changed out off out clothes and went into the car as we headed back to Azuma's house. The rain has ruined our trip. But that's ony the beginning.

_They said that road could be a long and exciting one, and they were right. It was full of surprises. The thing is, we don't know what awaist us ahead. Only until we came there._

-

-

_To be continued….._

**A/N:** Hi, everyone. I have updated on the day I said I would. Okay, maybe a bit late. Please read and Review. Thanks! The next chapter will be on at Friday, April 17th, 2009. Bye! Remember to review. Love all of you guys! See ya later!


	5. The Encounter

_**Chapter 5:**_ The encounter

-

-

Kazuki

-

Our car drove by the road, trying to escape the heavy rain on our head. Kanazawa has taken the wheel, he refused to let Ryotaro drives. I wondered why, though. Everyone was quiet, no one spoke, not a single word. We were on a trip and everybody was in a gloomy mood. Man, it shouldn't be like this, but I didn't know how pick up the mood. I looked around and saw Azuma and Ryotaro then my mind tripped back to what happened in the morning.

-

_**~Flashback~**_

-

" Well, that's how you turn on the air-condition. If you need anything else, just ask, okay?" Azuma waved Kahoko a good-bye. A tall figure was standing there when Azuma walked out. " Oh. Hi, Ryotaro. Come to check out on Kahoko?"

" Yeah, I'm afraid she might get in trouble with a certain person." Ryotaro answered. What's up with these two? They didn't talk to each other like this before. The tension grew heavier every bit of second.

" But I'm sure she is okay. Don't worry. I was with her all the time to tell her how to use the machine in her room. She's fine, _for now_. Now, if you excues me." He went away. Wow, I noticed that Azuma couldn't keep his usual cool self and Ryotaro was getting pretty angry. I stood behind awhile for the atmosphere to ease down. Then I heard the guy whispered.

" That's what I'm afraid of." He said.

-

_**~End of Flashback~**_

-

" That's what I'm afraid of." I murmured the sentence, trying to understand why he said that to Azuma. It was definitely involve Kahoko. What happened when I wasn't there, yet? I was deep in thought.

" The rain is getting heavier than it already has." Kanazawa sunddenly spoke. Yes, he was right, sounds of the rain dropped on the car was louder than it was.

Drops of rain fell down on to the Earth. Some people think that it is very [leasant and refreshing, the rain. But some don't. They don't like it because it sometimes reminds them of their bad memories.

And I soon found out that Kahoko was one of the people who didn't like rain that much. I watched her and the expression on her face wasn't that good like when we were palying on the beach a few hours ago, it was so sad. Seing her like that made my heart ache so much. When I was enjoying myself, Kahoko depressed and I couldn't help her with anything. Oh, that's right! She liked sweet, right?

" Hey, Kahoko." I leaned my body to the back of her seat. " I've brought along with me some snacks and drinks, too. When we get back, want to try them?" I asked and gave her the biggest smile I have. She looked at me then shook her head.

" Sorry, Kazuki. I'd be bother you if I did." She said. Man, that was weird, she sure has changed a lot. The old Kahoko won't ever refuse to a sweet treat. But I wasn't about to gave up that easily.

" Oh, c'mon Kahoko. I've tried them before and they are delicious! So, please." I made a puppy-dog eyes, this was my oldest moves and it always works. She thought for awhile then agree. See! Told ya it would work!

" Hey, hey. You're leaving us out off the offer. Well, I guess that make sense, after all, it is Kahoko." Ryotaro was teasing me again. That guy, always ruin the fun. I scratched my head and laughed nervously. They were starting to stare at me all thanks to him.

" Okay, okay! You guys are invited, too." I said then they bursted out a laugh. I felt my face was hot, which meant that I was blushing.

" Hey!...." Suddenly a loud sound was heard from afar but it was so clearly. Everyone, including me was quiet and we all stared out of the car window's.

" What was that?" I asked, wondered what it was. No one answered until Kanazawa spoke.

" It was a sound of gun shot." He said coldly and with one statement of his, we were shocked! How could it be? Gun shot? At this place?

" Hey, you're kidding right?" I said again. I couldn't believe my ears. What was he saying?

" I think he is right, Kazuki." Ryotaro added in. Oh, man. Just when I thought I have picked up the mood and this happened. I sighed. Everyone was looking really worried.

" It is getting pretty dangerous to stay out here, we better get back to the house and fast." Kanazawa said as he fasten the speed and made me lost my balanced and fell backward to my seat. That hurt! My butt was so hurt. Oh man how am I suppose to sit now.

-

We drove on and nearly got back to Azuma's house, it was really dark thsnks to the black cloud but I guess there was only half a mile away, now. I saw the cliff in front of us now I'm certain that we were almost there. I couldn't wait t get back, to enjoy the delicious ice cream with Kahoko but hope that she was in the mood to eat. I stared outside from the front window where Kanazawa sat, tried to find the house. I searched left and right but it was nowhere to be seen.

" When will we get back to the house?" I asked. Maybe I was a little impatient. Azuma turned his head to looked at me and smiled.

" Well, I would say that you should wait twenty more minute till you could ge back to your room, Kazuki." He answered my question. Oh, man, twenty minutes? That's too long for me! Suddenly Kanazawa turned the wheel to the left side so fast that it made us almost fell down from our seats. I felt so dizzy, I head just kept on spinning.

" Hey! What are oyu trying to do? Kill us all? We have almost fell down to the sea!" I heard Ryotaro yelled. Wow, he was really angry. But I was wondering the same thing. I sat up and saw him using his hand to held his head.

" Yeah. What's the matter, teach'?" I asked. Then I saw him pointed his fingr outside the front window.

" There's something out there, I think it's a person that's why I stopped." What?! A person? Was he over imaginate thing? Ryotaro looked at me and I did, too. I nodded and he nodded. We understood what each other think. He ran out first and I stayed inside to check on the others. Kahoko was lying on her seat with Shoko on top of her. I thinkI saw they bumped into each other head when the car turned. I shook them as they awake slowly and rubbing their head. Next was Keiji and Azuma. Afetr funish what I supposed to do. But Ryotaro wasn't in yet. What took him so long? I wondered to myself. Looked to the front window, I saw his back and he was sitting there un-moving, in that kind of pouring rain? Was he mad or something? I ran out side, this time to check on him.

" Hey! Ryotaro! You gonna catch a cold if you just sit there, man!" I called but no answer received and he was still sitting there dumbfound. I have no choice but to went to his place. Oh, man! Kanazawa was right! There _was_ a person lying on the street. I walked closer and all I could see that the person was wounded because blood was flowing out on the street. But why didn't Ryotaro bring him in right away?

" Hey, hey. Wake up man, this is not the time to be day-dreaming. We have someone to save here. Hey, could you here me?" I shook his shoulder. Did he hit his head somewhere? I looked up at me with widen eyes. What's up with him? Then he pointed his finger down to the person lied there.

" Yeah, I see tha he's a guy. And he is injured that's why we have to save him now!" I shouted.

" But…. Take a look closer. Do you recognize him?" He sounded like he has just wake up from a dream. I bent down to look. Now, this time was my term to be dumbfound. This can't be.

" What are you guys doing just sitting there?" Kahoko waited for an answer, but somehow none of us, even me couldn't say a word. We were too shock! " Okay, I'm coming out there!" She ran toward us with an umbrella in her hand. " What's up with you guys?!" Ryotaro seemed to be awake from her call as he picked up the guy in bridal style and stood up. I stood up, too. Kahoko looked at the guy's face, closely.

" He's somehow looks really familiar." She said with an un-certain voice. She stared at him. I knew how she is going to re-act to this. Realized the situation, her eyes widen and her body trembling and from where I was standing, I could see tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

" _Len?"_

-

-

-

_To be continued…._

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is a whole lot shorter than I expected it to be. I thought about stretching it a bit longer but it would be lame, and you guys would feel boring while reading it, too. Beside, I got nothing else to write about this chapter anyway. So, see you later on Tuesday, April 21st, 2009. Please review. Thanks.


	6. Surgery

_**Chapter 6:**_ Surgery

-

-

Ryotaro

-

-

My mind was in a completely shocking state when I saw him….Len, the person I thought that I would never seen him again lying there, in his own blood and unconscious. He was badly wouned and when I tried to pick him up, he jerk from the sudden movement and coughed blood came out each time he did so. I noticed that he was so light like a feather! He sure has gotten really thin. And was it me or was he running a fever? I stood up a long with Kazuki. Kahoko was standing there, looked at Len, the expression on her face was messed up. Once it was filled with surprise, then shock after that she looked so sad maybe because she saw he was injured. I knew she would act liked that so I wasn't that much surprised. She dropped the umbrella and used that shaky hand of her to touched Len's gaunt face. She cried. Tears fell, mixed with the rain shattered to the ground like crystal. Her shoulders were trembling more than ever. I couldn't handle to see her like that so I gave Kazuki a sign to take her in with the umbrella now on the ground. He bent down to take the umbrella and patted her back to sooth her as they went into the car. I watched them then brought Len in, too.

" What's wrong, Kahoko? Why are you crying?" I could hear Shoko said since Kazuki left the door opened. So, they didn't notice what happened. I sighed.

" Kazuki!" I called and he seemed to understand what I meant so he started to tell everyone to sat beside to left a wide opened space . After that I bent down intended to let Len lie there and thankful that Kazuki helped me to lifted his head. From the expression on everybody's faces, I knew right a way that this was going to be a major shock for them ( except for Kahoko ). Kazuki was blocking their sights so I guessed they won't see Len immediately.

" Wait, but that's…." Azuma was the first one to notice. Well, at least he was giving his real feelings. " Len?"

" Hey, are you being serious, Azuma?" Kanazawa asked, maybe he thought that Azuma was joking. But he knew too well about him to say that the guy was playing around. And seconds later they have all witness what the truth was.

They were silence for awhile. The only thing we could hear was Kahoko's sniffs. I looked at her, she was sobbing real hard as she put Len's head on to her lap gently.

" We should get him to the Hospital, now." I suggested, he was losing quite amount of blood, the only thing we could find to cover the wound were some clothes but they won't last for long.

"No." Kahoko? She said as everybody stared at her. "He won't make it." She said. She has a point.

" Yeah, the nearest Hospital around here is at least 4 miles away. And under this kind of weather it would take longer than it should be. Until we are there, I'm afraid he's already death." Kanazawa added in.

" It's true what you said but what should we do?" I asked, bring him to the hospital was our only option at that moment, or so I thought.

" Well,…." Azuma spoke. " We could always bring him back to the house and treat the wound and wait until the storm stop then we could take him to the hospital. We have an Emergency Box at the house, too. What do you think?" He asked.

" Kanazawa….Do whatever you feel is right." I said and took a glimse of Len from the corner of my eyes. " But whatever it is, you better do it fast." I warned. The guy was panting pretty hard, just like I've thought, he _was_ running a fever, his face then was looking red. Suddenly the car moved and fast, too.

" Where are we going?" Keiji asked. He didn't look sleepy like he usually did.

" Back to the house. I can't let one of my student die, can I? This is our best option for now." He said as he fasten the speed. 60km/h? Man, is he a teacher or what?

Everyone was quiet, again. I have moved down to where Len was lying, tried to covered the wound that just kept on bleeding! We have changed the clothes for the fifth time. It has only been ten minutes but it felt so long. I looked at Kahoko, she has stopped crying. But her eyes were still a bit swollen, she stared at Len's face. I could see a passionate impression in those eyes as she wiped the sweat on his forehead. I studied him, too.

He sure has changed, a lot. Not looking like a guy that has been raised in a wealthy house. He looked almost as if he has only skin to cover his bones. He has sunken cheeks, not so full anymore, also lots of bruises, too. And his hair was longer like it has never been cut for the last three years, that's why it was so difficult to recognized him in the first place, thanks o his long bangs. Then I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as the day when he went missing! They were old, rag and looked beaten-up, all soaked with the crimdon color of blood. What happened to you, Len? I thought to myself as the ar continued to drove us home.

-

-

We arrived at the house about fifteen minutes later, which meant that Kanazawa has been driving real fast. I hurried bring Len out with his support from inside the car. I carried him in to the house to avoid the rain and Azuma told me bring him into the spare room to the right of the second floors. I ra with him infront of me as he opened the door with the key when we were there. I put Len on to the bed in the middle of the room as the other came. Mr. Kanazawa went to Len's place to tke a look at him to see how was his condition. He frowned and shook his head slowly. He told Azuma to go and take the Emergency Box, Keiji to go with him, Kahoko and Shoko go and boil the water, pour it in a brass and put in some clothes. I heard him murmured something like " I've to do this by myself." What did he mean by that?

" What about us, Kanazawa? What are we suppose to do?" I asked since there were only me and Kazuki left.

" You guys are going to help me." He said, sounded very serious. " Afetr the others bring back the things I need, you tell them to go out then close the door, do and go back here to help me." He was examining the wound on Len's shoulder. Now, he looks like a real teacher. " It's a gun shot." He finally said.

" So, what are you saying is the sound of gun shot we heard on the way was…." Kazuki said, half shouting. That was weird and suspicious, too. First we found him on the street, half death and now the gun shot like sound we heard was for him? Okay, after this, he has to explain what the heck is going on with him. Then Azuma and Keiji back with the box and followed them was Kahoko's group with the brass and clothes. We put all of the things on the table nearby. Then I and Kazuki told everyone to go out. They all agreed to do so but not for Kahoko. She refused to go out, saying that she wanted to stay and watch over Len.

" C'mon, Kahoko. Please, go out." Kazuki pleaded. Trying to convince her.

" No, let me stay, I won't get in your way." She fought back. And they went on with the 'please' and 'no'. I sighed then grapped her shoulders.

" Listen to me for a chance would you!" I shouted angrily as she stared at me with wide opened eyes. " If you not gonna go out then Kanazawa can't do his job and if he can't do his job Len is going to die from losing too much blood with a bullet in his shoulder!" I shook her harshly. " Look at him! He has already half death, if you are not going to go out then we are not going to do anything, either!" I yelled. Everybody was staring at me, speechless. And so was Kahoko, she stared at me with those eyes that filled with scare. I felt guilty all of the sudden.

" I'm sorry." I said with a low voice and looked down on the floor. I've never been so angry before and toward her, too. And now all of that angriness turned into guilt.

" No, I am the one who should be sorry here, not you Ryotaro." She said. " I apologize for my rude behavior just then." She bowed her head. " I'm leaving, now." Then she went outside and the others did, too. Afetr that, we started the operation. We put on the elastic gloves and some gauze masks in the box.

" Well, boys. Let's do this. Since we don't have the special equipment like in the hospital. We must be careful." Kanazawa said. Then we nodded. I opened Len's shirt and to see that his whole torso was like a network of scars! My eyes widen in surprise and so were the others. Then after anaesthetized Len, the surgery began. Kazuki was standing there and holding the oxygen mask in his hands that leaded to Len's mouth for him to breath. Thank gooodness that we have that or else we wouldn't know what to do if Len stop breathing in the middle of the progress. Man, where did Azuma get these things?

" Cotton." I gave him as he used it to wiped the trued blood around the wound.

" Scissor." Kanazawa held the scissor in his finger. I could tell that he was nervous. Then he cut the wound to open it a bit wider as the blood poured out like a stream. Oh no. I don't know how long I can take this.

_As the surgery went on…._

-

-

_One hour and a half later _

-

Kanazawa has finished the last sew and his forehead was dripping with sweat, the gloves on his hands were soaked with blood. He took them out and pulled down the masks.

" Well, I've done everything in my power." He sighed. " Now, all that left is to wait and see how it turns out. Ryotaro?" I was using a cotton to wipe the blood when he called.

" Yes?"

" You should stay and watch him, if things doesn't go right, call the ambulance." He ordered, sounded like my boss and I was his servant. But I have to listen to him anyway, I won't know how to handle the situation if he wasn't there. I sighed and nodded. But why didn't he let Kazuki stay with me?

" Then you should take care of the rest. Now, Kazuki. Let's go." He told Kazuki to go out with him. The guy just nodded and go, didn't even reply. Now I see, the poor guy was worn out. I was tired, too. But not as much as him so maybe Kanazawa was right when he told me to stay back. " I leave things here for you. Just do what I've told you when something happen, okay?" He said and opened the door to leave.

" Hey!" I called before he go away. " Where did you learn how to do all those things?" I asked, I was vry curious since he was a music teacher and knew how to cut of people and took out a bullet from their shoulder.

" Well. I saw one of my friend did once when he invited me to the hospital where he work. It was almost a year ago, I was afrai that I won't remember how to do it." He said and smiled pleasantly. I was shock to hear that information, he knew how to do it just by watched his friend did once. Man, he has never seemed to amaze me. He turned and went out.

" How's Len, ?" I could hear Kahoko asked, she sighed in relief when teacher said that her friend was fine. As he dragged them back to their rooms to take a rest.

The night was quiet. I pulled a chair next to the bed where Len lay and sat there. It was easier this way, to watch him that is. But I couldn't sit there for long, my body just didn't work that way to sit in the same position. I wondered of around in the room then a book on the shelf caught my eyes. I took it out, the title read: " Pieces for the Piano." Maybe I could read this. I started to read. I've known all the pieces it wrote in here, mostly were about Beethoven and Mozard. And finally, I decided that books weren't going to help me after all. I put it back to where it belongs and settled back to the chair. Then heard a groan. I turned to see Len was starting to move. The wound has already been bandaged up. But there were still something that made him hurt. I wonder what coul it be? I removed the blanket on his body. I looked around, there were some minor injuries but could they hurt him that badly? I didn't think so. I grapped a bottle on the table opened the lid and took some cotton and our the liquid inside the bottle on to it and started to rubbed on the bruises. As I rubbed those injuries as I looked again. Wait. What was that? I thought I just saw something. I looked to it closer. So I was right! I saw a red mark but it was on his hip but almost behind his back. I carefully turned him to the side. Oh, man! It was badly swollen. That wasn't going to be good. I went to the brass and there was some hot water left so I used a cloth and dipped into the water then squeezed it. I used it to cleant the injury and saw it started to settled down a bit as Len's face looking much better than it did.

After a few hours, I was so bored and took out my cellphone to play some games. I sighed. Stood up and walked around. Man, I wanted to go out, but if I did that so would watch over Len? And it was still raining quite hard outside, too. I put my cellphone on to the table and tried the last method I could think of. Books! Again! I looked and looked but nothing interested me. I sat down again. Then the image of Kahoko appeared in my mind. She was so depressed at first when we found Len and then relief to hear that he was all right. Then it hit me. Would I ever have a chance with her when Len has returned? I've sensed that they had something between them in the past. When he went missing, I felt like, oh I don't know like I will have a chance to be with Kahoko. Don't take me wrong, I did feel very sad and like some parts of have disappeared along with him but I just….I was deep in thoughts when I heard some groans. I looked down and saw Len was braething pretty fast and he was sweating very much. I used my palm to feel his tempurature. What?! It was so hot! I ran pt the Emergency Box and took out the thermometer and placed in under his arm. Three minutes later, I took it out and the number read 41 degrees Celcius! I started to dipped the cloth and put it on his forehead, hoped that it would ease his fever. But it won't. Well, have do what Kanazawa said, I stood up, about to take my cellphone to call the ambulance but then it felt like something grapped my wrist. I turned around.

" Don't….call the….ambulance." What?! His eyes was opened and actually talking to me in that state?

" Len! Are you awake?" I asked, wanted to make sure what I just heard was right.

" Don't call…..the ambulance." He kept on repeating the sentence. I didn't understand. Was he really talking to me or was he just raved because of the high fever he has.

" Let go, Len!" I hissed. But he just tighten the grip around my wrist, it almost felt hurt! To think that a sick man could do that to me! And then I think that he out cold but his grip still tighted up on my wrist. Nice! Now how am I suppose to call the hospital. Damn it! I cursed under my breath. No choice. I sat back to the chair and started to use the cloth to wipe the sweat and I did that until when I didn't remember because I was tired, when looked up to the clock it was almost three in the morning, I checked his temperature and to see that it has gottn down. I laid down on the bed and then my mind went off into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

_The next morning_

-

I yawned. I woke up and felt the pain run down my back almost instantly. I have slept on a wooden chair for a whole night! Now my back and shoulders ached. I sat up and stretched my body. Then I noticed something, Len has let go of me. Maybe when I was sleeping. I put my palm on his head and it seemed that his fever has broken, in the middle of the night I guessed. I looked at the guy for a few moment then thought to myself, his hair has sure grown real long. How long since his last cut it? Welll, never mind, I wanted to make sure that the fever has gone so I check again. I was certain of it after that. Okay, was it me or was it that his skin felt really dirty somehow. I guessed that it was probably the sweat. Well, I may as do him a little favor. I picked up the brass to bring it down to get some fresh water. On my way out, I took my cellphone on the table, too. And opened it to see if it needed to charge. I think that I didn't need to since it still got a lot in there. But when I read the time, it was more like….not so calm at all. Five past five? I've only slept for nearly two hours? Man, how am I suppose to function today? I sighed and just left the room, closing the door behind me quietly.

-

-

I was down in the kitchen and boiled some water. I stood there for awhile waited for it to finish. Man, it was quite chilly that day. Thanks for the rain the day before. The water was almost ready, I poured in the cold water first, in my opionion that would make the hot one to settle down better, then with the hot water. Smoke flew around the kitchen, wow, it sure felt a lot warmer. I washed the cloth and dived it in the water and brought the brass back to the room as I started to clean up Len. I supported his back and leaned it on the pillow which I have sat it up. I started by cleaning his face and neck then with the arms. He owe me this time. If it wasn't for me, he would be so itchy that he won't be able to sleep that nicely!

After finished with that I went down to clean the brass and put it back where it belongs. Then suddenly I heard the sounds of violin. Ave Maria. I was Kahoko for sure, she was the only one who'd play with all her heart like that. It sounded so gentle and a heart warming feeling. I think that she has felt a lot better then. Maybe it was because that Len has returned. That was what made her so happy this morning. Okay, I really need to forget about that stupid idea! It made me feel depress, and I couldn't wear that silly face all day. Well, alomost time for breakfast, better get going soon or everything will be all finished by Kazuki.

-

I went down to the kitchen and saw Kanazawa was cooking. He knew how to cook? Well, that made sense, since he was single.

" Hi there, Kanazawa." I greeted and waved my hand to him.

" Yeah. Morning, Ryotaro." He answered as he looked up. " How is Len coming along?" He asked. I knew he would asked something like that.

" He's fine. Sleeping soundly in his bed right now."

" Oh, I see." He repied back simply.

" Your 'preform' last night was great. Did you really just remember what your friend did?" I asked. I didn't believe that a people could remember something so detail when they only just see it once.

" Well, to tell you the truth. After seeing the surgery, I've asked my friend about how he could do that, then I started to read some books about Medical, and studied how the doctors were able to cut off people so easily like that. It interested me for quite some time." He stopped then continued. " But then, I was able to become a music teacher in the Seiso Academy. So, here I am! I would never thought that all the things I've read and done before could help me someday." And he turned his attention back to the cooking. I stared at him.

" So, would you ever quit to be a teacher in the Academy and become a doctor, Kanazawa?" I couldn't help but to asked. He looked at me again then smiled.

" Nah….I won't. Because I have gorn to love teaching music more than anything else. So, there's your answer." He replied cheerfully.

" Glad to hear." I whispered to myself.

" What did you just say, Ryotaro?"

" No, it was nothing." I said that and started to help him so it could finish faster.

-

We brought out the breakfast to the dinning room. No, it was more like a hall if you were using the correct word to describe it. Everyone was there.

" Wow! It looks so delicious!" Kazuki shouted. He has always likes this when it comes to food.

" Calm down. You will have it soon enough." I said as I turned my attention on Kahoko. She was smiling. Great. That's a good sign.

" So, your Ave Maria this morning was nice." I said and saw that she blushed a bit.

" You heard that?" She asked, looking quite embarrass. I nodded.

" That's right. I heard it, too. It was great. It has been quite awhile since I last heard Kahoko play." Azuma added in as he smiled.

" Yeah, it was awsome!" Now it was Kazuki's term.

" Well. By the way, how's Len?" She asked. Just like I have expected.

" Yeah, how's he?" Kazuki asked with his mouth full of food.

" Hey, Kazuki. Don't open your mouth if it's full!" I scolded. " He is fine. You all could visit him after finish eating. Is that okay?"

" Of course!" They all answered together, sounded real happy. Especially Kahoko with that bright smile on her lips.

_Should I really be happy about this?_

A/N: I'm late again. Sorry! I was really busy with school because the final exam is going to start next week. I'll try to update on time next time. See ya on Tuesday again. Just like usual. Please review! Thanks. Bye!


	7. Awakening

_**Chapter 7:**_ Awakening

-

-

-

Len

-

-

_**~ Dream~**_

-

I was running. To where? I didn't know. But I know one thing that I was being chase. Those men were right behind me with that annoying girl. I didn't want to be captor so I ran as fast as I could. My heart was racing along with my feet. Ahh! My mind shouted. I've reached the edge of the way. What now? What now?! What should I do? Should I jump down there? My brain was totally messed up.

'" _There you are! You can't escape from us!"_' They were approaching me!

'" _C'mon, dear. Let's go home. And together we could raise a family!"'_ What was the girl saying?! I'm not coming with her! The only one I truly love is….

" Ah…." That was everything that came out from my lips when my foot slipped as I fell down. A loud sound was heard when I dropped down. Water? It was so salty. Sea water! I coughed since some of the water has dripped into my mouth. I tried to breath and looked for the land. But my eyes were so sore that I couldn't see anything. Then I let my body dripped of. I was starting to sink down to the sea. Am I going to die in this horrible way? I've tried to live on for the passed three years, hoping to meet her again. But then, I wasn't so sure about that now. I'm sorry.

What's that? Music? Where? I tried to open my eyes and saw a spark of light, it seemed that it was above the water surface. That piece was played by a violin. It sounded so familiar, so gentle. Ave Maria! Where did I heard this before? It was a free spirit way to play. I can't die here! There were so much that I didn't accomplish in my life. I swung my arms and tried to swim to the surface. Almost there. Breath, I've never breath so hard in my life as I rose my arm, trying to reach the spark of light. Could I do it? I reached out my hand and finally did it!

_It felt so warm._

-

_**~And of dream~**_

-

Where am I? I asked myself. It felt so soft, was I on a bed? Did they captor me? If they did, why would I still alive and lying on such a cosy bed? I open my eyes, when I did so, my head ached. Ah! My visions were starting to get more clearly. I looked around. Now I was officially curious. This was such a nice room. Too nice for a prisoner if I was captored. Which meant that someone has rescued me. Who? I tried to sat up but a pain struck me on the right shoulder and made me fell down again. I grind my teeth, tried to bare the pain. That's right. I've been shot by one of them. Then I heard footstep. A lot of them, too. Who's coming? My heart was beating so fast. I heard chatting and so loud. Who could that be? My mind asked as the door swung open.

" Here we are. See, he is…." There were seven peple. And they looked so….No, it can't be. How were they able to…. " Hey! I see you're awake, Len."

" Ryo….Ryotaro?" That was all I could say at that moment, his name.

" Yes, in the flesh. Who do you think I am? And this is Kazuki, Keiji, Shoko, Kanazawa _and_ Azuma for you if you did forget. And…." He stopped as Kahoko stepped in. My eyes widen when I saw her. I couldn't believe my eyes, it really was her! She stared at me as I stared back at her, I could see that at the corner of her eyes, tears were forming. She put her hand on her mouth, tried to cover it as she walked to me, slowly. It seemed that she wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Kahoko used her hands and touched my cheeks and her thumbs to rub them a little. Her eyes were full of concern when they looked at me. Then she bursted out and cried and hugged me, so tight that it made my shoulder pain a bit. But that didn't matter, now what matter was that she was here, with me. I could felt her warmth gently engulfing me to a world that full of happiness.

" I'm glad that you're fine, Len." She whispered in my ears. How long since I last heard he call my name? And now it sounded so nice came out from her mouth. Was I dreaming? No, I wasn't. Because it felt so real, everything felt so real. We were in that position for awhile and she finally let go of me. As she sat up and cleant her tears.

" So, are you hungry?" She asked with a brigtht smile on her lips. I nodded, slightly. I wasn't blind that I didn't notice that the guys were staring at me and the gazes weren't that pleasant at all. Well, I guess something would never change.

" If you say so, then I better go and warm up food for you." Kanagawa said, no was his name Kanazawa? Yeah, Kanazawa. I really need to fix up my memory, now. " Can you stand up?" He asked before he go. " f you can then you can come down stair or I'd bring it up for you." He looked at me. That would be really embarrassing if he bring the food to me, so I nodded again and tried to get out of bed. Ah! I sighed in relief, I has almost fall down on the floor, but I put my hand on the table nearby and it support me. When I looked up, I saw them looked at me worrily. Was I that pathetic? I shook that idea out of my head almost immediately. My shoulder was still hurting but at least it won't get in the way that much.

" Let's go." I said and started to walked. I looked down and saw something. " Hey, Azuma." I called as he turned around. " Do you have a spare sandal?" I asked since everyone has ones. It was kind of rude if I didn't hae ones, too.

" Sure. I'll get it for you." He answered, with _that_ smile again. I'd never forget that smile of him.

" Thanks."

After he returned with the sandals, we headed to the kitchen. This place was quite big. Just like my….used to be home. We walked down a stair and went in the kitchen. There was a medium table, I think that it fitted for eight people. A few minutes later after settled in our seats, Kanazawa gave me a spray of food. That felt kind of akward since I was the only one eating and the others just sat there and watched.

" Hey, how's your shoulder?" Kazuki asked. He was as cheerful as I remembered he was.

" Yeah, it feels a bit better, now. Thanks." I replied pollitely.

" Who shot you?" I was surprised with the sudden question, Ryotaro was the one asked that. I was quiet. I didn't know howto explain.

" Let's talk about that some other times." I answered him back, tried to act as calm as possible. " I'm eating here." I tried to cut him of. I didn't really want to answer that now.

" Uhm, Len?" I turned. It was Kahoko this time. They were asking quite a lot of me then, well I guessed that is what you'll get when yo disappeared for three years then suddenly returned. " What's wrong with your voice? It sounds so hoarse." She asked. With only one statement, she made my mind wondered into some memories that I didn't want to remember.

-

_**~Flashback~**_

-

I was lying on the solid ground. The cell was so cold and my shoulder that atached to the ground was aching. My vision was still really blurry. They hit me right on the stomach so hard that I have to fell down like that. My arms held the place they kick tightly, trying to bare the pain, I bit my lower lip.

" Now do you dare to talk to us like that again. Look at you. Lying on the dirt so patheticly like that. Oh, I'm sorry, did I kick you that hard, _your royal majesty_?" They insulted then laughed at me.

" Why not? You guys are just a bunch of scums." I replied. I could not let them insult me any longer. " You're just relying on your boss' power to do what ever you want, but in fact you are nobodies." With just two statements of mine they were looking really angry. I knew what's gonna happen to me so I prepared myself. But it didn't go like I thought I would. One of them grapped my hair to lift up my head and the other gave him a small bottle contained some weird, un-known liquid. He smirk quickedly and said.

" Enjoy boy. Because the two statements you just said to us, that will the last time you'd ever hear your pretty, pretty voice again." Then he gave one of them a sign and one started to use his hand and held my mouth open. What are they trying to do? I tried to struggle, thought that maybe somehow that would let me go but they were too strong as him pured that green liquid into my mouth. Drops of that thing licked into my throat and fown to my painful stomach eventhough I've tried to block it. After all has been pured into my mouth, he threw the bottle to the gorund as it shattered then he threw me down to a corner of the cell.

" What did you…." I wanted to say but I was cut of by my throat. It felt as if it was on fire. I used my hands to held my thoat, it was so hurt! It was burning! I coughed and coughed until I couldn't anymore. I could feel that it was getting worse and worse every second and minute. I whole body trembling from the pain. Asthose men laughed, they laughed so hard then that my mind when black.

After that, I lost my voice for two months and couldn't speak at all and those men were making fun of me every day. But it has came to the point that I got used to it. My voice came back to me naturally and ever since then it has became what it is now. Hoarsen.

-

_**~End of Flashback~**_

-

My mind dripped of, I just sat there completely silence and stared at the stray of food. I didn't really want to remember those awful memories when I went missing.

" What's wrong, Len? Have I asked something that I shouldn't?" Kahoko called me and I was thankful for her because she has pulled me back to reality. I sighed and looked at her.

" No, it's not like that." She just kept on staring at me then I changedthe subject because I knew that if this keeps up there's gonna be a discussion and I didn't really want to talk about anything at all then. " Thanks for the food. I'll eat now." I started to eat, and I knew that if I didn't there'll be a problem. I ate but my mind only thought about how weird that was. I would never thought I would ever met my friends again when I was locked away in that prison. Then I have chance and I took it gratefully but then I met them, after three years been saparated. And now here I was sitting in a nice comfortable chair and having such delicious food with my friends. Fate is so weird. It could lead people into things that they didn't expect that it would happen. But I have to get out of here sooner or later. I didn't want any of them to be involve in this, especially her. I've done it and I'll accept them alone. I should leave, maybe in this night when all have went to sleep. Yeah, maybe.

I finished the food. And they began to talk, they talk so much about the past and what I've missed in the past three years of my lfe. I didn't know why nuy I was actually enjoy listening to those stories, maybe it was because that I wanted to catch-up with the things I have missed.

" Hey, you know Len." Azuma suddenly sai and we were paying attention to him as he smiled. " You really need a new set of clothes." He said and we all sweat dropped. But he was right, I've wore these clothes three years ago and the only time I have a chance to clean them that when I was taking a shower under the rain. They soaked along with my body. Kahoko herself nodded in agreement with the idea and so was the other. Then I felt a chilly feeling ran down my veins. I refused the offer when they started to discuss who'll let me borrow their clothes. But they force me in. I sighed. They were still the same as ever. Then they decided that I could wear clothes of every guys in the group.

First they told me to go and take a shower because I gonna be wearing other people clothes. I said that I didn't want to do silly things like that but they pulled me in and pushed me into the shower. But Kanazawa said that I shouldn't since my wound will open if I did so. Yeah, I think he was right. I think that my body was clean enough but how? Even I myself admitted that I was pretty dirty last night. When I took a look around, I saw Ryotaro smirk and gave me a ' You should thank me' look, what was suppose to mean? But wait, I was wondering. Who took the bullet out and sew back the wound for me anyway? Did they take me in the hospital? But if that was the case then why when I awoke I found myself in this house? So they did it at home. At this house? Okay, this was confusing so I'm gonna ask them when I got a chance to.

After a whole hour of choosing between the clothes of Ryotaro's, Kazuki's and Azuma's ( although in my opinion, I didn't like his clothes at all). Why should I do this? I asked myself. I was about to say so to them but I was cut of.

" I found it!" It was Kahoko, what for? " I found what you should wear, Len!" She said. Oh no. What is it now? And I ended up in a white shirt with three folds behind the colars on each sides of it, a cream colored jacket and a jean with the color of coffee. I looked at myself on the mirror, it wasn't that bad.

" Wait, it's not done yet." I could hear Kahoko whispered to me as she put a necklace around my neck. " It's from me, keep it." I looked at her a surprisingly, from the corner of my eyes, I saw her smiling happily. Then I let out a small smile, too and answered her.

" Thank you." And she went away. We done it so quietly that I didn't think that any of the others knew about it. But by this, it made my decision harder. Should I go? And leave them behind like this? And leave her behind, too? When they looked so happy and exciting like that after found me? My mind was all messed up. If I don't go, then they will envolve in things that they shouldn't. I didn't want them to be tainted like me.

_What should I do?_

-

-

-

_To be continued…._

A/N: That's all guys. Sorry that I've typed in th wrong date. How stupid of me. I was quite tired when I typed those last words. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll explain more for you guys in the next chapter about what had happened to Len.

Next chapter: Hair cut.

Bye. See you guys later on Tuesday ( this time is for real ). Please review. Thanks.


	8. Hair Cut

_**Chapter 7:**_ Hair cut

-

-

Len

-

-

I felt pretty tired after they've chosen an outfit for me. Strange though. I didn't think that I was that weak, maybe because if the wound I received. I sighed and used my hand to touch my wounded shoulder.

" Hey, that's right." Kanazawa suddenly said. " We need to take you to the hospital. Then they could treat your wound." He said.

" No." I replied.

" Why not?" Ryotaro asked as he looked at me and that look turned into a frown with my next answer.

" Simply because, I'm fine." All of them stared at me. Even Kahoko convinced me to go to the hospital, but I kept on resist. If I go to the hospital and check in now, they're sure to find me instantlyand then something bad will happen. But the group finally gave up. Dicussion was over as I told them to go out then I could rest. Everybody went out as I said but Ryotaro didn't let me off the hook that easily. Before he go, he went to me and whispered.

" You've changed a lot over the past years. There's something fishy going on with you and if you won't tell us then I'll sure to find out, one way or another. Remember that, Len." Then he went off and closed the door behind him. Leaving me alone in the room. I dropped my body down to the bed and put my palm on my forehead as I sighed again, but this time much louder. What was I suppose to do? Tell them what was going on? But that's crazy, once they know they can't never have their normal lives back. Suddenly I heard like someone was knocking on the windows in the room. Oh no! I eyes widen and I slowly turned around ant looked at it. Oh god, it was just the wind. What had become of me? Now, I was afraid of everything, I was delirious. Maybe I should leave. Yeah, for the sake of my friends and family. Family? Oh yeah, mother and father. I wonder how have they ben and what are they doing now? But what do I know, maybe they've already forgot about me a long time ago. I was a disgrace, a shameful child who bared the name of Tsukimori to that family. I couldn't even play the violin as good as my father and…. Kahoko. Then I didn't know why but I used my hand to held the necklace around m neck that she gave me. They played so well and put all of their immotion into it while they play. I could never do that.

I lay their and thought about the past, how horrible it was and how it still now. When I was younger, all I could ever thought about my life was that it would only revolve around music and it would have been a normal one, to me that is. I wanted to be the best musician in Japan and to perform and compose many pieces that humanity will remember for a long time even after I died. Yeah, that was it. It was just a normal dream for any musicians to have. But then it when from normal to complicated, a big jump in life you may call it. There were three things that I regret in my life. One that I wasn't able to play he violin with the feelings I have in my heart. Second was that I've envolved myself with that girl, Kahoko. She has always brings troubles to me. But I wasn't that regret about this. And the third one was my biggest mistake ever I've over heard something that I shouldn't and that changed my life from good to bad.

My shoulder ached again, the rain has started to fall down from the sky. Another day soak and wet I guess. The air felt damp that was what made my wound started licking once more. Not only that, my heart ached, too. Have I changed so much just like Ryotaro said? Was I that different? My appearance didn't count but my personality envolved. What a mess I have made for myself.

Suddenly, I heard someone was knocking on the door and pulled me out from my sea of thoughts. I didn't really want to answer but the person just kept on knocking the door but it got faster every time like he or she was in a rush.

" Len! Are you in there? It's me, Kahoko. Please open the door." She called desperately. I sat up and went to open the door. She was standing there, looking a bit surprise when she saw me.

" What's the matter?" I asked and looked at her. She was blushing, a little.

" Oh, Len. Were you asleep?"

" Not really. At any rate, why did you come here?" I asked again since I got a feeling that she heading to the wrong subjects.

" Oh! We're about to have dinner and I figured that we haven't told you when we'll have the meal so I came here to call you."

" Thanks. You go down first. I'll follow in a second, okay?" She gave me a bright, cheerful smile and a nod as she left. I closed the door and went inside again. Dinner. But it was only three thirty just now. Then I looked at the clock on the wall, a quarter past six?! Time sure passed fast. I thought that it only has been half an hour or so. I went into the bathroom to wash my face before go down and eat.

I opened the tap, the water flew out strongly as I used my hands to gather some water and splashed it into my face, it was cold but re-freshing. I looked up to the mirror and saw my reflection. I'd never thought that there will be a day when I looked that miserable. I have to amitted that I was nowhere near the prince I used to be. Then I looked at the necklace Kahoko gave me, when I looked at it, somehow it ease my pain a little like she has put a part of her soul in it. I smiled at the idea. Time sure could change people and their appearences, but I didn't think that it would change that girl. I grapped a tower nearby and dried my face then put it back to where it belong as I went out and closed the door behind me.

-

-

_In the kitchen _

-

I went down to the stair and by that far I could hear laughing and chatting quite loud. They sure were having fun. I went inside the kitchen, nobody noticed me, only Azuma. He turned around when I stepped my feet in, he got a pretty sharp ears. He stared at me and I did the same then after that, he gave me the weirdest smile ever as he started to spoke.

" Oh. Hi, 're here." He said, acting like he just saw me a second ago. This guy was acting quite strange, I've noticed it from him since way back before I went missing. Now, he was acting even stranger. After his statement, everybody turned and looked at me.

" So, you've finally got your butt down here." Ryotaro was mocking me again. Strangely that this guy has a habbit to do so when he was anywhere around me. " What did you do up there? Doing some make-up?" Then he smiled mockingly.

" Sorry. But I would never wear make-up, for your imformation I was washing my face if you must know. And maybe there are some men who wears make-up and perhaps you are one of them? Since you told that to me." I said back. I wasn't going to let him says what ever he wish about me. His face was red with anger. Such short temper like he used to be. If it wouldn't for Kahoko there would be a fight.

" C'mon guys. Don't be like that." She said and smiled nervously. " Now, Len. Sit down and eat, the food is getting cold." She pointed at the seat next to Kazuki. I sat down as she told, there wasn't nothing more to be fighting about, now. The food have been brought out by Kanazawa and Kahoko and they provided it to us. We thank Kanazawa for the meal and started to eat. I have to say, he really got a talent on cooking. I was impressed by the meal in the morning but it wasn't this good, maybe because it wasn't hot when I ate it. We were enjoying our meal until the wind crashed against the windows and made them open. Strong winds blew in along with the rain. We were soak, well not completely but wet. Me and Kazuki stood up and tried to closed the door, I have to forced it quite hard since the winds were really strong that day, it made my shoulder hurt a bit.

I sighed in relief. Finally we have managed to close it. I sat down in my seat along with Kazuki. My hair clutched to my skin as it started to slip down in front of my eyes, I hate it. But I couldn't do anything much about it then so I just left it be and we began to eat again.

" Are you feeling okay, Len?" Kahoko asked. " You're soaking wet by the rain, and how's your shoulder?" She looked at me, full of concern. I didn't want to worried her eventhough it did hurt a bit.

" No, I'm fine. And my shoulder is doing fine, thank you." Then suddenly, my left hand started shaking. Oh no. Not again. After that I tried to eat as fast as I could.

" Hey, what's up? You are eating really fast. You're that hungry?" Kazuki asked as he looked at me. I didn't answer and just kept on eating, trying to finish the meal. The others knew that they shouldn't ask anymore about this so they just ate and talked. I have almost finish the food. Tch, the hair just kept on getting in my sight eventhough I've tried to shook them off many times.

" Got some problem with your hair?" Ryotaro asked then I looked up at him.

" What?"

" Your bangs! It's too long isn't it? I've noticed it." He answered me back.

" So what? It's none of your concern." What was up with that guy? He'd never care about me.

" You need a hair cut and seriously, now." He said. " It's bugging me while just looking at it." He has finally showed his abjective.

" We won't be going anywhere under this kind of weather, understand?" Kanazawa stepped in the conversation as he drank his tea. At least it made Ryotaro shut his mouth for a bit. When I thought that I would get some peace and he ruin it.

" I'll cut it for you." I was shock. Him? Cut my hair? No way.

" Hey, that's a good idea, Ryotaro." Not you too Kahoko. " I was about to ask you to cut it for Len." She smiled, innocently. Not knowing what she has got me into. I sighed.

" You don't need to…." I was cut off.

" Let's start!" Ryotaro stood up. " Hey, Azuma. Do you have a hair cutting scissor?" He asked. Azuma nodded. Then he went off to take the scissor. Does this guy have everything in his house.

" Hey, Azuma. There's no need to…."

" Hurry up now, Azuma. And by the way, thanks." That guy! Why did he always cut off when ever I tried to talk?  
-

-

Ryotaro pushed me down to the chair and used a big cloth wrapped around my neck.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked. I was very annoyed with him, then.

" Want to be good with you. Now, shut up and sit still. You don't want me to mess up your bang, do you?" Then he used his hands to fix my head and started to cut my hair. Slowly, I saw my hair fell down on to the floor bit by bit. Both of us was quiet. No one said a word.

" You know, Len." Ryotaro broke the silent. " Kahoko has changed because of you." He said and looked at me.

" What do you mean?"

" After you disappeared, she was very depressed. She didn't smile that much anynore, and so quiet. She always kept a gloomy face and pretended to be happy when we were around but she never truly happy at all." He stop then continued. " Then you showed up, made her smile, even laugh again. She looked like what she used to be before. And all because of you." I was staring at him, speechless. I didn't know why but I would never imagine that he would say something like that. " Nah, I don't even know what am I talking about. It just that, what I mean is if you ever hurt her again and made her cry for you. I won't forgive you, in fact I'll punch right into your face! If you are planning to go off again, be I guest but don't you ever return, got it?!" He sounded like he almost shout. My eyes widen. " Here, done." He said and gave me the mirror. Not bad at all. Then when I thought about it, his speech made me want to laugh.

" All's fair in love and war, right?" I said as he looked at me. I stood up, took off the cloth on my neck. " Thank you for cutting my hair, Ryotaro." Then I went off. Thanks to him my hair has back to its old long and he made me realize something.

_I'm gonna stay here for awhile. But if that's the case, I've to be careful._

-

-

-

_To be continued…._

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys. I was having problem with getting all of the words ito my head for my exams today so I couldn't update this chapter right away. I'm really sorry. By the way, how's this chapter? Please review. Thanks.

_Next chapter__**:**_ Ave Maria


	9. Ave Maria

_**Chapter 9:**_ Ave Maria

-

-

Azuma

-

-

It was quite un-expected. First, I was about to have my way with Kahoko and Ryotaro interrupted after that Len appeared out of the blue. Thing seemed like it would get more and more complicated each time. I was in a shock state when suddenly Ryotaro returned into the car and carried Len in his arms. Andfrom that moment on, I have a feeling that things won't go so well. Although, after the event has happened, 'my sweet' looked very delightful, somehow. It was very painful to admit but like they said the truths always hurt, she was in love with Len. I've noticed something was going on between them before he went missing. Now he's back with an injury and a mysterious past. It occurred to me that he was acting weird in this evening when we were having dinner. I've saw that his left hand was shaking for some reasons but he tried to hid it to the other and it seemed that Kazuki has noticed, too. For a guy who likes eating like himself, he sure was observing. After Ryotaro finished cutting his hair, Len went out, at least he was looking much better now. And it felt like he was in a different mood, I bet that he and Ryotaro have got a little talk between those two. I looked at Kahoko, she smiling, again. She has smiled a lot more than she used to be. My guess was right then. But I don't think that I'm going to let myself loose that easily. Not at all. She might have given him a nice little necklace to wear but that won't get in my way. I smiled to myself at the idea. Then I saw my sweet was running to Len's place.

" Hey, nice hair cut." She said and smiled happily. Kazuki was standing nearby and he nodded, too. Eventhough he was my oldest friend but I have to say, he was a fool. He has feelings for her too and won't admit it and he didn't even know that she was being taken away by another guy. I sighed. He has and always be that simple minded.

I decided to do something, I couldn't just stand here and do nothing so I went to where Len was.

" Kahoko is right. You are looking much better like this. Not like before…." I said and put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, the best I could give to him at that moment, anyway. He stared at me, or rather glare. I knew that he didn't like me that much. But I still accepted it. After all have gathered at the dinning hall again. Everyone started to chat again. Although, there were only some that chatted. The other, Keiji, Shouko and Len didn't say much at all. This is too boring. I thought to myself, they weren't going to sit there and chat all day. Let's… stir the atmosphere up a bit shall we? I cleared my voice as all of them turned to look at me.

" Hey, everybody. I have an I idea." I said and from the look on their faces, they were curious. What stupid looks they have. It kinds of make me laugh. " Instead of just sit here and talk for the rest of the day, why don't we play something with our instruments, I know that all of you have brought them along." I smiled. Then looked at them, trying to see what was their reaction.

" That's right! Good idea, Azuma." Kazuki shouted. Thanks man. You helped a lot. The other looked at each other.

" Yes. Azuma is right, maybe that would help us to pass this rainy day." Kahoko smiled brightly. My sweet, I knew that you would help me. After a while, they've finally agreed with me as we went to the Music room in my house. But, somehow it seemed to me that Len was somewhat agaisnt it at the time. Why would I care anyway, it was none of my concern. At least that was what I thought then.

-

I walked a head the group to lead the way after everybody has taken their instruments wit them, since I have only showed them where their rooms were and the kitchen, the Music room? Not yet. I looked down to the line of people who was following me then I noticed something. Len has fallen behind, he looked somehow hesistated each and every step closer to the Music room. That was quite weird since most of his life revolved around music before, why hesistate now? I rolled my eyes, it seemed that Ryotaro has took a notice into thing as well. Like I thought, he sure got sharp eyes.

" What's wrong, Len? You look kind of pale." Kahoko? So she knew, too. From the look of it, she was pretty worried. I watched what happened from the corner of my eyes. I saw Len shook his head slightly, enough for her to get the message.

" No. I'm fine." He said, then acted innocently. " We're falling behind, let's catch up." He changed the pace of his feet as he said and Kahoko followed him. He sure was acting strange.

-

We arrived at the Music room shortly after that. I opened the door from the key in my pocket. They stepped in and seemed to be amazed. Of course they would, since it has almost everything in there, CDs, a grand piano, an upright, there were a violin, too… and four practice rooms succeeded to each other. It has pretty much everything.

" Hey, you even have a grand piano, too?" Ryotaro said. " Nice!" I knew he would like it. These people were very easy to read once you've got to know them. " Azuma." He called. " Can I use this?" I smiled and nodded.

" Of course. That's the reason I brought you here." He sat down and started to warm up his hands. Then he said. " Allow me to perform for all of you a piece name: First love."

Then he started to play. The sound came out so beautiful and the notes were somehow made me feltlike they were dancing, engulfing all of us, brought us to a world that our hearts felt really warm. I didn't know why I felt like that at the time. But it sure was beautiful, each and every notes came out so right and gently like he wanted to carry the notes carefully so they won't break… just like with Kahoko's heart. Than there was a break through in the middle of the pieace, it went faster but still kept the gentle sound it has at the beginning. Now I know why he has chosen this piece. Because, he wanted to do something for Kahoko and this piece suited her the most. Her personality will never change, like the music eventhough many things could happen in life but she manage to kept her free, gentle and joyful soul.

Ryotaro has finished as he looked up and smiled directly to Kahoko. Everybody clapped their hands and I did the same. It couldn't be help, sice he as very good. He has improved his skill even better than he used to be, I stared at Len, he was clapping his hands too eventhough how irretated he looked. Well, his mother, Misa Himai, sure gonna have tough time to fight against such a talent like this.

" Hey, can I play a piece for all of you?" Kahoko asked.

" Please do so. It has been a long time since I last heard you playing." I said. Then I saw Len, he looked pretty much excited then, waiting for her perfromance. He certainly looking much brighter than a few minutes ago.

Kahoko set the first note went free, then followed the other. The notes flew up, so slow, so gently and it sounded very free spirit, just like her. It slowly, gently lifted all of us elsewhere, like in heaven somehow. Although science proved that heaven does not exist in this world of ours. But it felt the same, as heaven if itself exist in this piece. It somehow warm my heart.

She slowly finished her piece and opened her eyes. Everybody clapped their hands with joyful feeelings. I looked at Len again, to take a check on him and what I saw shock me. He was smiling. He actually formed a smile on his lips, but mot just any smiles you can see in social life, it was bright so bright like the sun eventhough it still raining outside. Then I looked at her, Kahoko was smiling, too. She was happy, because she saw Len smiled, for her and only and she too has dedicated that piece for him. I could understand all. Like I've told you, I could read every single one of them easy like reading a book. I could see it all in their eyes. But I wasn't going to loose that so easily.

" It was a very nice piece there, Kahoko." I said, smiling. " Shall I play you a piece in return?" I said.

" Hey, Azuma. Want to play a duet with me?" Kazuki shouted.

" Well, it has been quite a long time since I last played with you, right?" I said. I considered about whether or not I should play a duet with him. " Okay, that would be fine."

" All right! Thanks, Azuma. This is great. Man it was such a long time ago since our last duet. Now, that feeling I had before has come back to me!" He shouted with full of exciment in his voice. You were still a child as ever. I thought to myself. After that, he whispered something into my ear, it was about the piece we gonna play. I nodded. Then We started to play.

It was Gavotte that Kazuki wanted to play. He somehow has a very strong bond with this piece, however. Well, at least I've played before so no need to prepare. The sound came out prefectly from both of us. Kazuki just played like he used to be, cheerful and happy.l I bet he put everything into it. I soon been drawn into his style and if I wanted to math with him, I have to change my way of playing. Somehow, put a little feelings- happiness- in it. I took a glimspe at him. He was staring at Kahoko and almost blush from her smile. Such a simple-minded, as always. But then somehow, by some ways, the happiness of his has snuck its way into my heart and he became my bestfriend, and two years later, Kahoko did the same thing to me. When did I change so much? I have never thought somebody, especially a girl, could get into my life and affected me this much. Well, Kahoko, all I wanted now was for you to enjoy this piece that I'm giving you, my sweet.

The last note has came out. Yet, it felt as if it still went on, echoed inside me. It has been a long time, long, long time since I played with my feelings went wild like that. And it felt really good. Kazuki was laughing as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

" You know, man. It's great to hear you play with everything you got back than, Azuma. I'm very glad." He whispered in my ear and made me very surprise. He knew about it, well after all he was my bestfriend. Now, I know why I've chosen him to walk with me on this winding road of life. I smiled to myself.

Keiji an Shoko played, too. And in duet just like what we just did. It was nice, but Shoko was still a little nervous, better than before but still nervous and Keiji? He has gotten better, he has found his sheet music but it sounded like most of it came right out from the book, the boy still has a long way to go till he reached his limit. Although, he is a very talented kid.

" Len!" I was startled when suddenly heard Kahoko shouted like that, Len too was surprised. " Play for us a piece." She said, but when I looked at Len, he was dumbfound. Eyes widen as they stared at her, disbelieve. " Everyone has played a piece, And you should, too. It has been three years, and I haven't heard your playing at all. So please play something." She pleaded. But he only just given a very simple answer.

" No." His voice was nowhere above whisper.

" Why? What's wrong? What make you don't want to play for us?" Kahoko still on her track as she kept on asking.

" No." But each time she received the same answer.

" Please, Len. What seem to be the matter?" This was going to be messy.

" No is no, Kahoko! I've said it over and over, what's wrong with your ears?!! Didn't you hear what I have been telling?! I said NO!!!!" Len finally snapped, as he shouted right into her face, which his voice was filled with angers. I would never thought in my life that I would see the usual calm Len would bursted out like that. Kahoko stared at him, eyes watered. Poor the girl, she was only trying to… .Suddenly, Ryotaro went to him and grapped Len on his shirt's collars and punched him so hard that he fell on the solid ground.

" She was just trying to ask what's wrong with you and you shouted at her like that, you jerk?!!!" This time was Ryotaro's term to shout. He was about to punch Len again if Kahoko wasn't there to stop him.

" Stop it, Ryotaro! Stop!" She cried, tears fel down from her cheeks. " Don't do it! It was my fault! Len said that he didn't want to play but I kept on resisting so please…" Her voice broke. " I deserve to be shouted like that. Stop. Don't hit him anymore." She cried even harder as she fell down on her knees, shaking wildly. Both of the guys stopped and stared at her. Len and Ryotaro seemed regreted about what they have done. Len pushed off Ryotaro's hands around his shirt and went off without saying a word as he returned to his room. We cleant up the mess where Len has landed as Shoko soothed Kahoko, at least she has stopped crying. After that we all went back to our rooms with something so heavy has lay on each of our heart.

-

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. I sat up and went down to make myself a cup of nice hot tea. Maybe it would help me. I went to Kahoko's room for a check. I opened a door to see she was sleeping but sniffing at the same time. So she has cried herself to sleep. That wasn't good but at least she still could get some rest. I went back to my room as I passed through the Music room, Suddenly, I heard sound. First, I thought it was just the wind but I was wrong I heard more and more sounds came out. Curious kill cat. But I couldn't help but to have a check, if it was a thief, I would call the police immediately. I opened the door. But what I find in there was nothing like I have suspected.

It was Len! He was standing there. What was he doing? I asked myself. Then I saw in his hand was holding a violin. What was he planning to do? Then he put it on his shoulder and played it. It was Ave Maria. The sound was as good as ever but it seemed like he has stopped practice for a long time. Maybe that was why he didn't want to play in front of everyone this afternoon. That was my theary before what I witnessed next. Len suddenly broke down, he fell on his knees and his shoulder shook so much like he was baring something painful. I saw he rose his left hand, the one he used to pulled the bow. It was the one that I saw shaking when we were having dinner. What was wrong with it? Then I took a look closer. I could believe my eyes.

_It was full of scars!_

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

_**A/N:**_ How was it? Was it good? Please review. I need to go to sleep.


	10. Beginning of an End

_**Chapter 10:**_ Begining of an end

-

-

Shoko

-

-

I heard the birds chirping as I opened my eyes. It was morning. I yawned a bit. I felt a little tired since last night, I've stayed up a bit late to sooth Kahoko. Then the image of her flashed into my mind. She was crying so much, seeing her tears rolled down on her cheeks like that pained my heart. I didn't want to see her like that, she should have been a cheerful, happy Kahoko. Why did it happen? When? When did things get so wrong? I have know ideas. I sighed then got out off bed. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I changed myself into a dress, with the color of jade, somehow I have took a like into it, maybe it has the same color as my hair. I stood in front of the mirror then grapped the brush to comb my hair. After settled down, I looked at the clock, six thirty. I'll try to prepare for Kahoko something special, I hope she'd like it, maybe it could help her to feel better. Thinking about the idea made me happy then I went down stair.

It was a bit surprise for me when I went out off my room and saw Kahoko was on her way down the stair. I greeted her, she just nodded. Her face still has the same sad look on it.

" How are you this morning, Kahoko?" I asked, tried to cheer her up. She looked at me then smiled, I knew she was just faking it.

" I'm fine. Thanks for asking Shoko." She said softly. It was silence for awhile, then I finally spoke.

" Kahoko," I said as she looked at me. " I'll have something special prepare for you this morning."

" Really? That's sweet of you." I blushed when she said that. Maybe this was what it felt like to have a sister. " But you don't have to."

" But I insist, I want to do it for you." I said. " Please Kahoko, at least let me try." She looked at me, sighed then nodded. I thrilled when she agreed. As we went to the dinning room.

-

When we went in, we saw Ryotaro, Kazuki, Azuma and were already there. But somehow, the air seemed quite heavy when we stepped in. Azuma was acting like his usual self. He smiled as he walked toward our place.

" Hi, Kahoko, Shoko." He greeted as I and Kahoko replied back. Then I told that I'll prepare breakfast that day if he wouldn't mind. He just laughed then let me in but before that he said that if I needed help just call. I nodded. He was a nice teacher. I looked around and saw Keiichi came down and he seemed as sleepy as ever. Len hasn't down, yet. The atmosphere started to stir up a bit, maybe the things happened yesterday weren't that serious. Also I thought.

I went into the kitchen. I took out the ingredients I need. I'm gonna make pancakes for everyone. It may sound too easy to be something special, but the thing made it special was because Kahoko liked sweet things and I heard that when you are down or tired you should eat something sweet, it would make you feel better. And now, I wnted to do this to cheer her up. Okay, start with the flour mixture. I stood there and stirred the whole thing until it became very smooth. Then I found some strawberries, I washed and cut them into halves. I poured a little oil into a pan an waited until it hot enough and poured in the flour mixture. Things were going good. Breakfast for eight were ready. I put in the middle of the top pancake of each plate a square of butter while they were hot so it would melt, poured in some maple syrup, then put on the side the strawberries and some cream. I put all the plates into a big stry and carried it out. The steam made my face felt hot, but it was worth while, for Kahoko's sake.

" Hey, Shoko. What will you give us today? But I bet it would be good by the way it smell out here." Kazuki added. I blushed, it was so embarrassed! I put down the stray and started to provided the plates to everyone. Everybody was enjoying themselves and Kahoko, too. But there were one plate and it was for…

" It's that for Len?" Ryotaro suddenly asked. He startled me, then I noticed that the atmosphere has gone down again, I nodded. " You shouldn't waste your time and effort, that guy doesn't deserve the right to eat." He said coldly as he continued with his food.

" Oh, am I?" We all turned our attention at the door way. It was Len. When did he come in? All of us was pretty much surprised by his sudden appear.

" Yeah, that's right. You heard me, I said that you don't deserve to eat it!" Ryotaro's voice sound louder and louder by each word. It kind of scared me.

" So what gives you the right to eat hah, Ryotaro?" Oh no, they gonna fight each other again. No one will back down.

" Because I'm a better person then you are!!!" This time, he yelled not just shouting anymore.

" Oh, you're a better person than I am? Well , that's sweet, maybe you could show me the side that makes you better than I am! You're the same as me!" Len voice has raised up, too. Things were so tense, I was scrared. I hate violent the most. It wasn't looking so good until.

" Would you two stop it?!" ! " Are you guys all blind? We are having breakfast here and I don't want to be the one who's hungry after this! You know why? Because I'm gonna throw this plate into your guy's faces any minute now!" He shouted with anger and frustrated. " Shoko has cooked this for all of us and you're going to waste it all right, Len, Ryotaro?! Just sit down and eat your darn meal!!!" He was really mad then. They knew if they did anything more, troubles gonna come to them. So they returned to their seats and began to eat. The meal was awfully quiet. All of us ate in silence, then suddenly I heard groans. Len? He was the one who groan, he dropped the fork and held his shaking hand. He looked like he was in pain.

" What's wrong, Len." Kahoko asked, full of concern.

" I'm okay. It's none of your business." His voice was nowhere above whisper. Then I saw Ryotaro stood up all of the sudden. He looked angry and started to walked to Len's place. He grapped the left hand, and held it tightly.

" Don't hide it anymore! You can't fool me a minute longer!" He shouted, again. He used his strength and pulled up Len's hand. It was… full of scars?! But… why? Even Ryotaro was surprised. Although when I looked at Azuma, he looked like he wasn't in any surprise at all.

" What's… what has happened to your hand?" Kahoko asked with her eyes widen. Len just looked away and kept quiet.

" Hey! Why don't you answer her, Len? I would like to know the answer, too." Ryotaro added in. But Len liked he was keeping some kind of major secret.

" Okay, now. That's enough from you Ryotaro." Kanazawa said, and made the atmosphere cool down a little.

" Len," He started again. " it has been a few days, your shoulder injury must have recover some of it. Am I right?" Len nodded slightly. " Then it settles, I'm gonna call your parents so they would pick you home and see to your shoulder and hand, too." He said calmly but Len wasn' that calm at all.

" What?! No! Don't call them!" He shouted. I never seen him like that.

" Why?"

" Please, I beg of you, anything but that!!!!" He shouted even harder. What was the matter?

" Was your hand the reason why you didn't want to play last night, Len?" Kanazawa asked again.

" Yes." Len has calmed down, now as he looked down on the floor. " I was afraid that it would hurt in the middle of the progress and it has been a long time since I play…" His voice got smaller and smaller. " Sometimes it would hurt a lot, mostly in raining season like this."

" What happened to it?" Ryotaro asked. Len just looked at everyone, they were expecting an answer and so was I. He sighed in defeat. He looked frustrated, it was silence for some time but he finally opened his mouth and spoke.

_I'll tell you the truth. What happened when I disappear._

-

-

-

_To be continued...._

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long waiting. This is short but I'll make it up for you.

Next chapter: The truth. Coming up soon. Please review. Thanks.


	11. The Truth

_**Chapter 11:**_

Part 1: The truth

-

-

Len

-

_3 years ago_

-

We were on a plane with a destination: HongKong. Tell me again why do I have to sit with this guy? I asked myself, then glanced at the person sat next to me.

" What do you want?" Ryotaro said. He was always ended up shouting at me in each of our conversations. Such a short tempered guy.

" Nothing." I answered, annoyed.

" Then why glared, at me?!" There he go, shouting again as usual.

" For your information, first that wasn't a glare. Second I can look at whatever I want, people don't just have eyes for nothing you know." I said calmly, then noticed everybody was looking at us. How annoying. Why didn't they just mind their own business?

" Would you guys keep it down up there?" Kanazawa leaned up and whipered. " People are looking at us." He said.

" Why should I care!" Ryotaro and I just spoke the same thing, at the same time? We turned and looked at each other then back away. " Why care about them? They should mind their own things." I said.

" Wow, for the first and last time in my life, I agree with the all-mighty Len about that." Ryotaro added. Such rude manner, never address other people like that. But why bother, he just being himself. I looked away as I took out a a mini CD player in my pocket and pushed the Play button, I wanted to hear the piece we suppose to be perform for the next couple of weeks in HongKong. The music slowly made me loose my conscious as my eyes closed slowly.

-

_**~Dream~**_

-

Where am I? I thought that I was sitting in a plane that flew to HongKong. Have we arrived already? Suddenly from a far, I heard lots of shouting. There came a group of men running.

'" _There he is! Captor him!"'_ One of them shouted. What?! Who were they talking to? I looked around, no one was there, except for… me? I was confused, what is this? Some kind of joke? Then I saw them drawn out their guns. Okay, this wasn't a joke at all. I turned around and ran, took me awhile to realise what I should do. I ran my heart out, but somehow they were still able to caught up with me.

'" _Stop running!!!"'_ I turned to look then I saw he was pointing the gun at me and… shot! The bullet hit my shoulder, torn out my flesh, I could feel that blood was pouring out from the wound. I stopped and broke down, it hurt so much, my shoulder and my feet. They were still after me, I stood up, lost my balance a bit but I still managed to run again, dispite the fact that my feet were aching. I ran then suddenly a cliff appeared before me as I slipped down there. The only thing I could hear then was my own scream. I dropped down, there were sounds, like water, but it smelled weird. I opened my eyes. I was terrified, I couldn't believe my eyes at all. Blood! A sea full with blood! I have to get out of here! My mind shouted. But when I tried to swim away to shore that was right a head of me, I felt like I have been pulled back. I turned around to have a look, there were lots of bloody hands coming up from under the surface. They grapped me an pulled me down. I sank slowly, tried to resist but it was no used. I was out of breath, I couldn't see that clearly anymore. Somebody, please… _help me_.

'" _Len."_ Who's there? Who called me? _'" Len! Len!"'_ I heard calls again. Who was it?

-

_**~ End of dream~**_

-

" Len! Len!" I sat up immidiately when I opened my eyes. I panted hard, I could felt sweats were slowly running down my face. I looked around to see whether or not I was still in that pool of blood.

" Man. You scared the heck out of me. What's up with you?" Ryotaro said. I looked up and saw that Kahoko and the other were looking at me with concern eyes. " You were mumbled something in your dream then you started to swung your arms and one them was almost bumped into my face if I didn't dodge it in time." He said. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness, that was just a dream. And it wasn't a very nice experience at all. I let my body fell back to the seat.

" Are you feeling okay, Len?" Kahoko asked, her eyes were full with concern. I shook my head slightly.

" It was nothing to worry about. It just a dream." I saidso but she wasn't going to let me go that easily. She was about to opened her mouth ot say something until a flight attendant arrived and said.

" Please, take your seat and tie the seatbelt. We are going to land in ten minutes." She smiled then walked off. Kahoko listened and did what the woman told her to. She just didn't want to get into troubles. I'm glad that she did so.

" We will arrive at HongKong in ten minutes." The flight attendant picked up the micro and said. At that moment, I didn't know why but something inside was telling me that this trip wasn't going to be that good as we thought it would, not at all. I tied the belt around my waist, trying to get rid of that thought in my head.

-

We have stepped foot on HongKong, one of the most crowded city in the world. After when through the receptionist as all of us went out of the airport. Outside, I have to admit that HongKong sure was hotter than Japan. When we walked out, Kahoko was in front of us as our guys were right behind her. Then I've noticed something, all of the other people were looking or rather staring at us and they were whispering something, especially girls. But who cares anyway. They were a bunch of nosy people. I thought to myself as I carried my bags outside. When we have completely out off there, there was a black limo waiting. The door for the driver swung open as a tall man came out, wearing black suit and sunglasses with the same color. He went back a bit to the door behind and opened it. Two other men came out, but the first one was looking much older, he came to us and said.

" Welcome to HongKong my young talented musicians." A big smile followed. 'my'? There was something about him that gave me the same awkward feeling when we were about to land. I shook my head to get that thought out off of my mind. smiled back at him and bowed his head, they musthave met each other during the competition, then started to introduce us to that man.

" Everyone, this is Shen. He was the one who called us here. And next to him is his assistant Wong." smiled again, but that smile didn't loo that friendly at all. I didn't know why but I just didn't like him since the first time I lay my eyes on him. " And , from my left is Azuma Yunoki."

" It was very nice of you to have invited us here." Azuma bowed his head.

" Kazuki Hihara. Nice to meet you, sir!" After Kazuki, we started to introduce ourselves.

" My name is Kahoko Hino, thank you for having ." She said with a smile on her lips.

" Ryotaro Tsuchiura, sir." He said with his hands in his pockets as he bowed his head. Then everyone has their ways of introduce themselves Keiji and Shoko, too.

" And how about you, son?" asked as he looked at me with those small eyes of his.

" Len Tsukimori. And please, don't call me: son." I strictly said to him as everybody turned to looked at me with a rather surprised eyes. But I didn't care none of the less, whatsoever.

" Len, why did you…." Kanazawa started but didn't have a chance to finish it when laughed aloud.

" Alright, it's alright, Kanazawa." He said. " I like that strict way of saying things of his." After that when we were about to get into the car, a sound of ringing tune from a cellphone was heard. felt something shaked in his pocket as he pulled it out and answered.

" Hello?" Then he started on speaking Chinese which that none of us were really understood, since he trip was so suddenly so I couldn't prepared much excepted for studying some of the Chinese's languague. I think that he was talking about something with our arrival. Then suddenly, an elbow was put on my shoulder.

" What are you doing, ?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

" Don't ever say that to him again, Len. If he was serious, he could kill you any time he wants." Then he started to pull his forefinger acrossed his neck with a weird look on his face.

" I doubt that." I said coldly. I have never taken the statement that serious and I guessed I was wrong.

-

-

The car drove us from the airport back to the hotel we will be staying at for the next two weeks. On the way everybody just talked and talked, it really made my head ached a bit with all the noises and laughters. I stared out off the window as I leaned my chin on my palm for support. Everything here was very different from Japan, that was for sure. There were more people and that was the reason why we have to stop a lot on our way since we started from the gate of the airport. Red lights from the traffic lights, the cars, smoke flew to the sky adnd all of the sign broads. This really was a very crowded city. Then whispered something into his boss' ear as the older man began announced.

" Well, all of you gonna stay at the hotel for tonight and tomorrow I'll have a car comes and pick you up at 7:30 and take you to my company, which is not very far." He said with that unpleasant smile on his face again. I wondered why he wanted us to go to his company for. It's not like we were that important in the coming up ceremony of his. Anyway, didn't care less, it wasn't my place to think about what was in that man's mind. Right now I just want to perform as good as possible, since it will be an open performance to the public. And with that I didn't want anyone to think that Japanese students, studied in a high class Music Academy such as us would perform to them awful music. So it has to be perfect. I thought to myself. The idea of a perfect performance has been on my mind since the day I knew how to play the violin. Everything has to be as perfect as possible.

-

At the receptionist, each of us received a key with our room numbers on it as we went to our room along with the luggages. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the number two. Here's my room. Number 27. I opened the door.

The room was not bad at all, with one bed, a bathroom that has a tub and a mini-fridge, an airconditioned, a television and some other stuffs, as well. And meals will be serve at six o'clock sharp in the grand dining room, which was on the top floor. This wasn't s bad at all. I thought to myself. The very first thing that I did was to switch on the conditioner then started to un-pack my things. Then I went in the bathroom to take a shower to refresh myself after a tired some flight.

Stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water washed all the dirt for my body. I felt pretty much relax then until I opened my eyes. The water suddenly changed into the colour of red, and it smelt really weird. Blood?! My mind shouted. I stared down at my palms and I saw puddles of blood. I was frightened, my heart raced. But I breath in, closed my eyes and opened once again. Nothing. It was just plain water and nothing more. I sighed in relief. I was hallucinated. I shook my head to get rid of the image of the sea of blood in my head. Te dream I had earlier has haunted me this much. I turned off the water and slowly got dress. After put on a shirt and a jean I was planning on going out, then I looked at the mirror. My eyes widened, there were a lot of people or rather monsters with bloody hands that started to reached out from the mirrow and they were mumbling something.

'" _Join us… Come to the world of the death… Be one of us…"' _I took a few steps back my shoulders were shaking. What is this?! Those _things_ reached out and used the wall for support as they crawled on the floor and blood from their bodies dripped down drop by drop. _'" Join us… Because soon… you will be the same… You will come to our world sooner or later… So, why don't just come with us now, this is better than have to suffer to death…"'_ They kept on mumbling to me as one of them reached out, touched my face. I could feel the the blood that was dripping down on my cheek. They were so close to me so close that I have been cornered. Ahh! It hurted. What?! I felt that my skin was burning and that it started to melt. All of them started to crawl closer and closer to me, their hands were touching me, held me down. The claws that stabbed into my flesh, raked my clothes and then my skin, blood poured out. So much.

" Ahhh!!!!!!"

-

I opened my eyes and sat up, was in my bed, I must have fallen asleep. Panting hard, beads of sweat rolled down my face. My eyes were widen and I could still see the image of those monster and their bloody hands on my body. My hands shook wildly. I was terrified. It was just a dream, just a nightmare. I soothed myself. I breath in and out slowly to calm my racing heart.

" What is going on?" I whispered, putting my head in my palm for support as I sighed.

I stood up, after decided that whether I like it or not, I still need to go to the bathroom. I grapped the towel and went in.

Everything went the same as my dream. Except for those creatures and the blood, although what did they meant by ' you will come to our world sooner or later'? But why did I even bother. It was just another dream. There was no reason for me to be worried about. I went out as I sat down on the bed. I need to practice the violin. My mind said as I did what it told me, eventhough I just wanted to lie down a bit. But I have to do it, practice my skill for the show. I took out my golden violin from its case the lay next to the bed's side.

I was in a ready position to play. What should I play? I thought for a moment then something rang in my head. _Ave Maria_. Yeah, I haven't play it for quite awhile. I gently pulled the bow as the sound came out. A soft and gentle sound. Why did it feel so different somehow? Was it my music? My mother said that it had changed. I knew before she've told me, but I didn't believe it at all. And I've finally realized it now, it did change and by a certain girl. Kahoko. Mother said so, and I admitted it. It was her. When she came, she changed, explore more and more things about me, things that I thought I have lost for a really really long time now. But now, they are all back into my grasp. I thought I've lost most of my feelings, the one thing left was the urge to win, to provide the perfect sound of the music. However I was wrong, deeply wrong, but she taught me that music doesn't need to be perfet, it only need some feelings that the player put into it, to make it sounds beautiful. Music reflected what's in the player's mind. And now I think it it reflecting my love, my love for the music. And my love for her.

The piece ended, and opened my eyes. Then I suddenly heard knocks on the door as I went to get in and left my violin on the bed. It was the other.

" Hi, Len." Kahoko greeted with a cheerful smile. Then I noticed that Ryotaro was looking something in my room.

" What are you looking at?" I asked as he answered.

" I see that you were practicing again." He sad with a smirk. I frowned, irritated.

" So? I just want to make this performance perfect." I replied but then felt something uneasy inside when I said it. Like that wasn't what I really wanted to say at all.

" And the same for us, too. We don't want anybody to have any funny ideas when we perform, right?" Azuma spoke and all of them nodded in agreement.

" Anyway, what are you all doing here?"

" Well, it's almost dinner time, we met each other on our ways out so we decided to see if you want to join in when we passed by your door." Kahoko looked at me with that genuine smile, again. I could feel my cheeks were getting hot. But dinner? I remembered that we have arrived at about half past four and dinner wont' start until seven. I rose my right wrist to look at the watch. Five to seven?! How? I remembered that I was just unpacking my things. Okay, maybe I have fallen asleep for too long then.

" Wait for moment." I said then stepped in and swung the door a bit, enough for I not to close completely. I ran to the bathroom and opened the sink's water tab. The water poured out and I washed my face then I went with the group, after putting my violin back to where it belongs and locked the door.

We went into the elevator and pushed in the highest floor. The strange thing was tat everyone was quiet, no one spoke a word. Only one thing could be heard that the music tune they played in the elevator.

We have finally arrived to our destination. The grand dinning hall sure fits its name since it was spacious, four long tables full of different kinds of food have been set into a rectangle shape and it has lots of people, too. Also there were round tables for the guests. When we were about to took a plate for each of us a man in black and white suit, he looked a lot like a butler, leaded us to a table with white sheet the set next to the glass wall.

" ordered us to take care all of you and serve your every need. And now please follow me to your table, which is just about there." He said and continued to go.

We walked there in a slow pace since it was crowded. Then I noticed that Kahoko has been dripped behind the group. I turned around and saw that a person has pushed her almost fell down on the floor so I ran, reached out my hand to grapped hers and pulled her back. We both fell but she was lying on top of me and me? I was in a sitting position.

" Are you okay?" I asked, looked at her to see if she twisted anywhere.

" Uhm, I'm fine, Len. Thank you for helping me." She replied and smile, again. I sighed.

" Be more careful next time. Stick with the group. What if you hurt you hands for fingers, then how are we suppose to perform?" Then I saw something in her eyes when I said that, something felt like disappoint and somewhat sad.

" A-hem." We both looked up to see that Kanazawa and the others were staring at us, amusing. I blushed a bit then stood up a long with Kahoko. She was blushing as well then ran off to walked beside Shoko. I looked at her from behind. What was that look for? I asked myself.

" Next time," Someone suddenly spoke. " Don't get too close to her, got it?" It was him.

" What do you want, Ryotaro?" I replied. " It was just an accident, anway, it's not like it was any of your business." I threw him ack an anwer that matched what he just told me. He turned to glare at me, a harsh one indeed but it was not like I care or anything. " If you want to _help _her that much, then wait until next time then you'll have a chance to do it. If you want to _touch_ her that much." I murmured the last statement. But then I have to admit it, Ryotaro sure has sharp ears, somehow he had heard it. He grapped my shirt's collars, lifted me up with one hand and the other one has already formed into to a fist.

" Don't you dare say it again, Len!" He growled. He was serious.

" So what if I say it again? Huh?"

" Then this will go in your face!!!" He shouted angrily as he rose his fist and threw it down. He could do whatever he wish to. But after this, he will take what deserve. For sure.

Just when the fist was right in front of my eyes. Someone shouted.

" Stop it, Ryotaro!" Kahoko? He stopped like she said and both of us rolled our eyes to looked at her. She stood there, bit her lower lip, frowned in anger. " What were you two trying to do?!" It was her term to shout. I could see she was tighten her hand grips. Ryotaro finally let go of my shirt and I tried to straighten it. " If you guys really want to fight that much then please go outside and solve the problem the way you want to. But if you're staying then don't envolve other people into it." I took a look around. Shewas right. People _were_ staring at us, along with some comments. He turned his head to glare at me and I did the same. After that, we all returned to our seats. Didn't want to cost anymore commotions.

The meal was silence. No one said a word just lik the time in the elevator. Beefsteak and wine. They served wine for under age teenagers? I didn't know whether or not they have brains. The only one who drank the win was, of course, Kanazawa. And he was infact enjoying it. But he only took three glasses, at the most. During dinner, I noticed that Ryotaro kept on shooting me all these glares. As if I even care. He was just wasting his time. I turned my head to look at Kahoko, who was in the opposite seat, next to Shoko as always. She was talking cheerfully to the girl. Well, at least she wasn't as mad as she was before. I smiled inwardly.

-

All of us returned to our rooms. I changed into a thin white T-shirt and a knee length pants. I brushed my teeth and lay down on to the bed. I lay there, closed my eyes, unmoving and let my body became stiff as I think about the trip today. The dream I had on the plane, the fight I've gotten myself into, when we were at the dinner table and Shen Shaoling. I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. , he was a strange man with his attitude and that uncomfortable smile that was always on his lips.

" _Well, all of you gonna stay at the hotel for tonight and tomorrow I'll have a car comes and pick you up at 7:30 and take you to my company, which is not very far."_

I remembered what he said just before we checked-in the hotel. Why did he invite us to his company for? Did it have a reason? Or is it that he just want to welcome us? I didn't really know. Right from the start I didn't like the sound of this whole trip. Why did he invite us? Doesn't HongKong have talented musicians? It sure does. Then why didn't he just hire them to do this so called 'honorable' job? Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe…. With that thought in my mind, I drippped into a deep sleep.

-

-

I had that same nightmare again. Was still running from those bloody creatures but they kept on following me, without any reasons at all. Not that I know. But then suddenly everything became so light. It felt as if I was floating in mid air. I didn't know what was going on. Like I have been lifted up agaisnt my own will. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on. My vision was still blurry but I could still tell that there were two peole, quite tall. What are you trying to do? I murmured inside my throat. My mind was too heavy to even think straight, let alone speak.

" Hey, I think he is awake." I heard them whispered or is it that I didn't hear them probably.

" Awake my butt! He's still sleeping." He was right I couldn't keep my eye's lids open. Like my mother said, I was a heavy sleeper. But something told me that those voices were very familiar. That was my last thought before I fell to sleep again.

" Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I sat up, opened my eyes immidiately. I was soaked!! It was cold! Water dripped down along my face as I heard laughters. I realized that I was in the bathroom. Shook the water that was dripping down my eyes, I looked up. To my surprise, it was Ryotaro and Kazuki. The only one that laughed was that jerk. He laughed so hard that he looked almost burst out. Except for Kazuki, he looked at me with apologic eyes saying ' I was pulled into this, sorry.' I gritted my teeth together.

" What's going on?" I asked then stared at the taller person who was barely standing.

" Hey." He pushed down his laughs. " About time for you to get up since it's almost time for 's car comes to pick us up. Beside I have to get my pay back right?" He smirked, looked down at me after that continued to laugh.

" How the _heck_ did you get into my room?" I swore the word under my breath.

" I took the spare key from the receptionist." Ryotaro answered between his continuous long laughs.

I was tired from the trip and then the stupid nightmare, the same dream that kept on haunted me. And now this?! I stood up, hardly, since water was everywhere and it was slippery, the floor. Kazuki tried to help but I pushed him away.

" Get out off here." I said. Ryotaro stopped laughing, looked at me.

" What did you say?" He was mocking me with that smirk still on his lips. Reminded me about Shen. I gripped my hands tighter, something inside me seemed to have finally snap.

" I say, GET THE _HELL_ OUT OF HERE!!!" I shouted my heart out. The smile worn off as both of them stared at me with widened eyes in shock. Suddenly I heard thedoor bursted open as Kahoko came running.

" What's happening? What's with all the shouting and stuffs?" She asked then saw three of us were in the bathroom. " What are you doing here Kazuki and Ryotaro?" At that moment when Ryotaro about to open his mouth say something he has been pushed out off my room along with Kahoko by Kazuki. He smiled nervously and I heard she asked.

" What is it, Kazuki?"

" I'll explain later now let's get out off here." And the door closed behind them.

I waited until they've all went out, as I slipped down to the floor again. Still dripping wet. With my elbow rested on one of my knee, I put my head on my palm and sighed. This wasn't a good start for the first morning in HongKong. Indeed it didn't. But things are about to get worse.

" I better go change."

-

-

-

I was on my way to the hotel's door. I looked at the watch on my wrist. 7:25. Just in time. I dressed in my prober clothes. Although, I couldn't say the same with my hair. It still damp as it clutched to my face and the water was making the back of my white jacket wet a bit. And I didn't like it at all. When I finally out, everyone stared at me. Maybe they've heard all of the shoutings and laughs. I eventually have to stepped down from the stairs and stood a few steps away from them. Then I noticed Ryotaro's attention was pointed straight at me, he glared. I returned him the same glare that he threw at me. Hump. The hair just kept on clutching my face and it was itchy. Then I saw Kahoko went to me, her eyes were full of concern. She asked me if I was okay and of course I answered yes.

" But your hair is still soak and wet." She said, touching my bangs. I frowned and shook her hand away.

" I said, I'm fine." My voice was in a low tongue, and a hint of annoyance. But she refused to 'release' me that soon, not that when the car arrived or rather a limo, same as yesterday except for the white color. The driver gave us a hooter as a sign. I sighed in relief as all of us went into the limo.

In my same usual spot, I stared out off the window. The streets were still pretty crowded but not as much as when night fall. I shivered a bit, feeling a bit chilly since drop and drop of water falling out from my hair and slipped down my back slowly. I was quite tired since morning was already bad and _he_ had to throw me into the bathroom and sprayed water on me because of personal reason, when I was about to wake up, too. I coughed, slightly. Liked I've said I coughed slightly and quietly but it wasn't enough to get through Kahoko's ears. She turned and looked at me with a look ' Are you doing alright there?' I turned away, pretended that I didn't see anything. My cheeks felt hot. I wondered, was it a fever?

-

Half and hour later we arrived as the limo drove into the underground garage. And he said it was close, since when was half an hour counts as close. And the driver was driving in a fast speed, too.

Stood in front of a large building with the wall made of glasses, we gasped. Never have any of us seen such a high building before and it was quite, what should I say? Unbelievable. Impressive. Yeah, that it. We kept on staring around until the door swung opened. Stepped out, . He welcomed us in. Each of us slowly set foot into the company. The decorations were nice, too, I have to say. Mixed between modern and classic, Chinese style, that was obvious. In the hall stood along with a girl, that has long raven her tied into two buns on two sides of the head and a Chinese traditional clothes, which was very annoying because it went by the color of red.

" Good morning, young ones." Mr,Shen said as we greeted back with a bow along with a thank you. " This is my daughter, Shen Fan-fan. She is the same age as you are." He introduced the girl and we nodded our heads in acknowledgement. Each of us introduced ourselves to her. I shivered a bit, this place was full of air-conditioner and my hair was still wet. Great! The day has just gotten _better_ and _better_. I thought. Then suddenly, I could see that this Fan-fan girl was sending a weird look along with the same uncomfortable smile. They've always said ' Like father, like daughter' which was right. She kept staring at me with those huge flamy orbes. The girl bent down, whispered something into her father's ears, he nodded then she came running to… me?! Wrapped her long arms around my neck, looked at me with a hint of lust in her eyes.

" Hi there." She spoke Japanese pretty fluently, too. I regcornized the voice, it was the one that Shen has talked with on the phone back at the airport. " My name's Shen Fan-fan. What's your name?" She started to twine a lock of my hair. I frowned in disgust, tried to push her away.

" Tsukimori Len." I answered coldly, still trying to pushed her away. She smirked and let go off me.

" Well, _Len_. I love your hair." She winked then giggled as she returned back to her father. What? Met for he first time and dare to call me by my first name? But she must of did it on purpose by the sound of her voice.

-

Ahead of us was as he leading us to the meeting room. Since the reason why brought us here was because he wanted to discuss something about the performance. While walking, as usual, they talked. Except for me, I kept quiet because I have received many 'glances' from her. I looked up to find that _Ms_.Shen here was looking at me from the corner of her eyes. Thought that she has been discovered, she turned her head.

" Father." called as everyone attention was on her. That girl smiles. " I want to go to the restroom for a bit. Would you come with me?" She asked. Her father shook his head.

" No, I can't. You could see that I have important business to attend to." He replied and to see that his daughter was making a face. I could tell that she was faking it. " Maybe Wong can go with you?" The man suggested. Although the answer was no. However,….

" Hey! I have an idea father. Maybe, he could come with me!" He pointed her finger straight at me. What? Now, I was center of the attentions, again.

" But…" I was cut off.

" Please." She pleaded as she stretched the word and went to me, blinked her eyes non-stop. I tried to refuse but when I looked around.

" How do you think? Do you want to?" asked. " I could always send Wong to accompany her." Then Kanazawa was sending me a 'Just do it' look. Not a very much help. Kahoko was looking at me, again. With those same cinnamon eyes, full of what should I say? Confusion.

" Well, what's your decision?" Shen asked again.

" I… I…" I murmured in my throat then sighed heavily. " I'll go with ." I have made up my mind not to mess with these people since they have help us to come that far. The Fan-fan girl smiled oddly as she held my arm tightly and dragged my to a seperate way with the others. I glanced back and saw that Kahoko was looking rather disappointed. For somme reasons, my heart ached.

Through the hallway, I was quite confused, barely even remembered the way and turns we have made.

" Let go of my arm." I sounded almost demand. To my surprise, she did. I looked up and saw the sign of the rest-room. So that was why.

" Wait here for me, okay?" She said with a cheerful voice and went in there. I stood outside, leaning my back agaisnt the wall with my arms crossed infront of my chest. I sighed. Why did I accpet this 'offer'? I asked myself. I really didn't understand, either. Back there, I've convinced myself tat I did it because that I didn't want to get myself into trouble. Especially with a big company that has lots of small branches. But after seeing Kahoko's face, I suddenly wondered about my decision. Was it the right thing? I asked again and again that same question in my head. I sighed, again. Then I realized how many times a day that I sigh. Lately, I've been doing it so much that it seemed to have became a habit of mine. A bad one actually. You only sigh when you're lost or admitted defeat at something. I've told that to myself a lot but these days I was so busy that I've broken that policy without even knowing it. Then the image of Kahoko's face popped in my mind once again. Her eyes were filled with sadness and disappointed. She didn't want me to go, that was for certain.

" Hey!" I was startled by Fan-fan's call. I stared at her with widen eyes.

" Ms…?"

" Drop the Ms stuff, Len." She showed that smiled again. Like a pull back, I fronwed with annoyance.

" No, I can't. And please call me by my last name, we are. After all just met each other a few minutes ago, ." I said, half serious half mocking at the word . She smiled wickedly. Then started tp stepped forward as she pushed me agaisnt the wall with no way out. Putting her hands on my shoulders.

" Kiss me." She said with a low tongue with a hint of lust like she did it in the hall.

" No." I used my hands to pushed her away but suddenly feeling the pain rushed throught my shoulders. She used her long sharp nails to duck into my flesh. I winced at the pain.

" Kiss me." She repeated herself. I looked at her with disgust.

" My answer is still the same. No!" She duck her nails deeper as I could feel that it slowly started to bleed.

" I demand you to _kiss_ me!" The girl hissed through her teeth. I narrowed my eyes.

" You don't have the right to demand me." I replied, still feeling those sharp nail pressed into me harder and harder.

" I do. Because I'm the daughter of Shen Shaoling. Precidant of the CBA Corp.!" She almost shout. " So be a good boy and listen to me. Stay with me, and I'll make you the richest man that has ever live. You'll be the heir and inherit the company from my father, you could have all of the money that you would ever need in your entire life." She stopped and leaned down as she whispered into my ears. " And want you to dump that Kahoko girl for me, too. After that, you can get what you want." I just wanted to spit to face right there and then. But I couldn't do that. So I wait for my opportunity, after she said her last word I used my arms as springs and pushed he hard to the ground and started to run back a few steps. I heard her chuckled, sounded like a lunatic.

" Just do whatever you want to, Len. But sooner or later, you'll be mine. _Forever_." Okay. Now, I knew that she seriously needed her brain check. She has lost it. I turned and started to run with her right behind my back. I tried to remember the ways that she has leaded me. And for the first time in the day, luck has finally smiled to me. I saw wondered to my direction. I ran there and stopped in front of his face.

" Mister Tsukimori?" He said with a surprise tongue. I panted.

" Take me to the meeting room right away." I said to him. But he just kept on staring at me.

" But what about . Weren't you with her?"

" I, uhm, just take me there, please." I demanded. But it was too late, she came running at me and had hold around my arm, again. She tighten the grip, started dicking her nails one more time like a punishment.

" Oh, Len. I just let you play a small game of tag and you said you didn't know how to play. You little cheater. And you run fast, too." What was she talking about. " What are you doing here, Wong?" She asked. A game of tag. I tried to shook off her hands but somehow, she has managed to duck those claws like nails of hers into my flesh pretty deep.

" Mister Shen sent me to find you because you have been gone for quite some times." He said. " And you were out here playing game." He scolded. I tried to proved myself.

" But I…" Although, I was cut off by that lunatic.

" We're sorry." She was still playing innocent.

" I didn't even…"

" Let's go back, shall we?" Now it was his term to jumped into my mouth. Fan-fan nodded and leaned her head agaisnt my arm like a cat lying around the fire place. Suddenly, she whispered.

_Remember, my dear. That one way or another, you will be mine. _

_Forever._

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

_**A/N**_: I'm really sorry about the long delay. I was so busy, the Internet line was cut off for a few days, too. But mostly it was because I'm lazy. I'm sorry again. This won't happen a second time. Please keep on support the story. And review, too.

Next chapter: Chapter 11: part 2: Torture

See you later!


	12. Torture

_**Chapter 12: **_Torture

Continuation of chapter 11:

" …" Chinese

-

-

Len

-

What was that? 'My dear'? I used my hand to slowly shook her hand out of my arm. opened the door. I finally get rid of those nails of her out of my flesh and quickly took a seat before she has a chance of doing anything. Everyone stared at her then me, so did Kahoko. I sighed, turned my head away from those eyes, feeling really regret. A minute of silence, then broke it when he stood up and started speaking.

" Well then, all of you have fully gathered here. So let's begin." He smiled. " As you now that you'll be perform I the hall of this building right?" We nodded. " Then you have to follow our intructions." We listened carefully what he said next.

" First, you have to follow Wong here and go to where he leads, don't wonder off around or you gonna get lost somehow, and I don't want that to happen. Second, I want you to do your best and have fu, okay?" He smiled then directed it to me, I was a bit annoy. " That's all. Well now, I know that I dragged you all here before you could have a chance to eat breakfast, right? No need to be worried because I got it all planned here. I'll take you out to one of the best restaurant here HongKong." He finally said happily. Kanazawa immediately stood up.

" You're very generous, . Thank you for all of your advices and the treat that you planned for us but really, it's too much."

" No, no. You have came all the way here from Japan just to perform for me, so at least let me treat you, okay?" He said and went off, giving us a sign of 'let's go'. We stood up and followed him.

-

I walked behind the whole group a few steps since I didn't really want to receive any body messages like glare, stare, etc. Suddenly, Fan-fan appeared out of nowhere and she startled me. I begen to walked in a faster pace, trying to reach the other. But a strong arm placed on my shoulder and quickly pushed me to the wall. I winced, opened my eyes to look, a tall looking guy in black was right in front of my face, still had his hand on my shoulder, so that I won't escape.

" Thank you, Norman!" Fan-fan said cheerfully. " You can let him go, now." He listened to here and did what she said as he walked away, but far enough to catch me even if I ran. Now it was her turn to have a hold on me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and then slipped them down to my back, giving me a slight shiver. I turned my eyes to look, and saw the other was still on their way out and not knowing anything that was happening behind them. I opened my mouth, planning to shout for them but those fingers of her got into my mouth, grapped my tongue and pulled in out as she slowly used the shapr side of her nails and dug into my tongue. The pain shot through as I jerked. Fan-fan smiled evilly.

" Hey, Len. I think, I've thought of a better way to shut up your little mouth for awhile." She whispered and let go of her grip on my tongue. She started to travel her hands up to my cheeks and…and kiss me! She pushed her lips against mine. I was surprised. I didn't have time to react when she suddenly switched the position and let her back faced the wall. I heard something was coming and rolled my eyes to see that Kahoko and the other were standing there, staring at _me_ in shock. Everything wa happening too fast, then Kahoko turned her body to run away. I pushed Fan-fan out and followed her, I caught up with her shortly and realized that she was crying.

" Kahoko!" I put a hand on her trembling shoulder. She tried to resist the grip. " Let me explain!"

" Let me go! I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" She shouted. But I didn't until she rose her hand and gave me a hard slap on the face and ran to the limo.

I put my hand on the spot that she just slapped. It was hot and swollen. My mouth hang open a little, looking at her direction. My mind was clouded, I didn't know what was happening around me anymore. The only thing I was thinking about then was what just happened to me. Something grapped my on my collars and lifted me up. Who is it? I asked in my mind but I couldn't find my voice to speak it up. Before I knew it the punch hit my stomach. I fell to the ground, holding my pained belly. Looking up to see Ryotaro with an angry look on his face.

" You jerk! You dare to do such a dispeakable thing!" He shouted and tried to hit me again but the other stopped him in time. But they too shared the same angry look on their faces when they looked down at me. Even I myself think that think that it was disgusting to have kissed that girl, but I should be the one at blame here. I should have react much faster, if I had pushed her out of the way fast enough then this won't have to happen, Kahoko won't have to cry and no one will have to be angry at anything. I stood up, walked toward Ryotaro, and looked at him.

" Let go of him." I murmured. To my surprise hey did what I said.

" What do you want you piece of trash?" He said to me.

" Such harsh words, but you are right, I am just a piece of trash." Everyone gasped. " And what do I want? I want you to hit me and make it hard. I deserve it." And by now they was dumbfound, staring at me like I was some kinds of alien. Ryotaro suddenly walked away. " What are you doing, Ryataro! You were planning to hit me a lot but never did success. I just gave to a chance and now you are backing away from it?! Are you afraid or what?!!" I shouted from behind as he turned around, looked at me with something that I've never thought that no one would ever look at me with. Pity. Yes, that was it. Pity, he pitied me.

" I won't hit you. Not like that." He murmured then went away, so was the other. My body felt so limp, I rolled my eyes to look through the glass windows, Kahoko was sitting there eyes all teary. She didn't even look at me. I stood there, dumbfound, my mind was blank, I didn't know what to think or what to do. Now, how am I ever gonna apology to her if she didn't even want to look at me?

" Hey, if you are hungry then get into the car!" Kazuki called, sounded mad. I suppose he has the right to be mad. But who could think about food at the time like this? I put my hands into my pockets and turned my feet then left without saying a word to them. From where I was, I could hear their calls.

" Not hungry! Go!" That was all I could manage to choke out of my throat and continued to walked away.

" C'mon now, darling! Come and have breakfast with me!" Fan-fan grapped my arm. I turned to look at her and felt as if something was whelming up inside of me. I glared at her and gritted my teeth tight. " Please, Lenny… If you do, I'll give you a kiss as a reward."

" How dare you!!"

_**SLAP!!!!**_

She almost fell to the ground, cheek swollen. She put a hand on her redden cheek, stared at me hardly and so were the others. Especially Kahoko, I noticed her eyes were widened.

" I don't know how did you manage to stoop so low but don't ever touch me like that again!! Or else, it won't be just a slap." I shouted angrily at her and then found myself running.

I ran fast through a street full of people that I didn't even know and when they spoke, I didn't even understand half of the sentence mean. Something was burning, it was hot, I could feel the fire was burning to my bones. Then to my heart. Pain filled my mind. I finally stopped next to a bridge. Sweat rolled down my face. It was all her fault, hers. First she came onto me, flirting like a geisha you could find in the red-light district for the first time we have ever met then the next thing I know she gave me those mark that came from her nails and kissed me. It felt so disgusting like dirt, after that Kahoko and the other guys misunderstood me. My heart felt pain, it hurt so much when I saw the disgust and disappointed in Kahoko's and my friends'eyes and most of all Kahoko didn't even let me explain myself. Well, this turned out to be the worst trip I've ever experienced in my life. That would explain the bad feeling I had when we first set foot here.

_Water?_

Drop by drop fell down my . Now of all time, God decided to rain. I lifted up my face, let the rain touched my skin and let it washed away all of the sorrowful things from my body, mentally and physically. My heart, it was… My heart was bleeding. Slowly.

I just stood there, continued feeling the rain washed agaisnt myself.

-

-

Ryotaro

-

Where has that guy disappeared to? Man, this morning, after seeing him react like that made me consider about was he the one who kissed that weird looking chick or was it the other way around. He even asked me to hit him. I was so confused then but I didn't do it. I was going to hit him when he got his pride on, but not like that, no way. His image in my eyes was totally shattered when I saw him kissing the Chinese girl. Although the one felt it most was Kahoko, she was crying for sure when she saw that. And then after the girl, what was her name again? Fin-fin? Fon-fon? Oh, Fan-fan! She ran after Len then received a slap from him a hard one for sure. I thought I heard him saying something about how could stoop so low or something. So I guess that my question was answered by that, that slimy chick kissed him and tried to make it looked like he was the one that did it! Now that I've figured that out, I think I should go and tell Kahoko and clear up this misunderstanding for him, should I. I went out off my room and called the other to gather in Kahoko's.

After I told them what I thought, they finally came to a conclution that a person like Len would never pull such an act like that. And so was Kahoko, the mist in her mind has been cleared away, at least I hoped so, since she looked much happier. But let's put that aside and concentrate on this. It was way passed nine o'clock in the evening and Len hasn't back yet! We know that we should go and search for him but this is not Japan, we didn't even know how to read the name of the streets so how could we find him, now. I sighed, putting my hands in to my pocket and kept on wondering around on the street that was near the hotel. We, the guys, have splited up and search on the streets that near the hotel, hoping that luck would finally smile on us but I've returned without a trace of Len, and so was the other, they couldn't find him, either. Kahoko and Shoko were standing at the door and waiting. When all of us were back and didn't bring back any clues at all, they both looked disappointed and I thought that Kahoko has almost cry, but she managed to hold on.

The rain was starting to fall again. And it only just stopped five minutes ago. It as pouring on us like water-fall for almost a whole ay now and it was starting to annoy me.

" Damn, where is that Len!" I cursed under my breath. I was planning to go out for another search when I saw a figured moving toward us, I couldn't see clearly who it was thanks to the mist and the drakness that the rain created, but I think I have an idea. Sounds of two dragged feet echoed through the night curtain, it was quite depress listening to it.

My guess was right. Lenhas finally appeared out of the heavy rain. We all gasped in shock. He was soak and wet, dirt, mud was sticking on his pants and so was his white jacket. Although I couldn't say that it was white, not anymore. His glowing amber eyes have somehow disappeared and replaced with a dim and depression look. Never in my life that I've ever thought I would see the great Len turned out like that. Never. And now, that image carved into my mind forever.

-

Len

-

I walked slowly, dragging my two numb feet through the rain. Where am I going? Who knows. Who cares. No one cares, they won't even let me reason. So what's the point in the word, what was it again? It seemed that my dictionary has almost erased that word. Oh, there it is, friend. That's right, friend. But it wasn't their fault, it was mine. Because I was so stupid that I couldn't recognize what that bitch planned in her dirty mind. I sighed again. Lights? I looked up, something felt really warm rushed inside my body. The water was blocking my sight, so I couldn't see well. Some blur figures were standing not far ahead, my eyes hurt just by trying to narrow them and find out who they were. Somehow, they felt familiar, especially the one with red hair I think.

" Len!" I heard one of the called out for me as I slowly walked closer to where they were standing. Shook away the water in my sour eyes, I saw my friends were running toward me. All of them. How did I finally end up here? " Len! You stupid fool! Where have you been all this time?!" It was Ryotaro shouting at me.

" Yeah, man. We were worry sick about you!" Kazuki.

" Yes, we have been searching for you for a long time."

" We thought something might have happened to you." Keiji and Shoko.

" Look at you, soak under the rain and you clothes are all dirty." So was Azuma.

" Hey, kid. If you want to go and explore HongKong then you should at least gave me a call." Even Kanazawa. They were all worried. But I bet someone didn't. Of course she didn't, why would she waste her time worrying about me anyway. My mind was starting to wonder off again until.

" Len." I knew that voice. Kahoko. My eyes widened, I looked up to face her. And to my surprise her face was full of concern as she ran and hugged me tightly with her hands clutched my wet clothes. Then I noticed, she was sobbing. " Oh, Len…I'm so sorry…it was because of me…Oh my gosh…I was stupid enough not to listen to my…my friend and ran away…I was so stupid…I didn't know why I did…it." She choked out between her sob, her voice was broken and shaky. I didn't know how to react except for rocking her as I slowly stroke her back.

" Let's go inside." Ryotaro said and everyone nodded. I led Kahoko in while she was still crying. When we were back inside the hotel, it was definitely warmer. We stop in the hall. I slowly used my finger wiped her tears away. She looked at me, her eyes showed the sign of hurt. I sighed yet again. And I have been telling myself over and over again not to do so.

" It wasn't your fault. Everybody would have done the same thing, or even worse." I whipered to her. " I deserved your anger back then."

" But we knew everything already, it wasn't yours, either." I was surprised.

" You knew?" She nodded.

" Ryotaro…" She was cut off by . He cleared his throat and we saw that everybodywas looking at us, especially me since I suddenly disappeared for almost a whole day and now I back again and I was wetting the floor.

" I think we should discuss this in you room, Len." Kanazawa suggested and we agreed.

-

I took out the blow-dryer and took deliver of dried out my hair a bit, it was kind of annoying when it continuously clung to your face. I sat there on the bed and listened closely to what they were saying. So they have found out about that.

" That girl is such a bitch." Ryotaro muttered. " But I should be thanking her, since she gave me enough reason to punch you." He said, joking and everyone stared at him.

" Not funny." I said back. " But how did you find out?" I asked, put down the device down next to me.

" Well, when you were wondering to who-knows-where. I was thinking about how you reacted when Kahoko saw you and then you asked me to hit you. It was kind of cofusing and after that you slapped that little bitch to the ground. I tried to put the pieces together and it worked, and there was one more clue that had led me to that conclution that you were innocent." He said with a smirk on his face and acting like he was a detective or something. " I has saw the Chinese girl's face when you ran after Kahoko, if she was abruptly kiss by you she should have acted like she was in some kinds of shock right? But it was vice versa she looked satisfy and smirking while on the other hand you were the one who wore the expression I was expecting from her."

The room somehow fell silence after his conclution. I didn't know he could work out that when no one here would even believe me if I told them the truth. He, I have to say, amazed me. Suddenly, my throat felt really itchy then I started to cough.

" Hey, 'you okay?" Kanazawa asked as he used his hand to touch my forehead, checking on my temperature. But I shook it away, shot him an annoying glance.

" I'm fine. I don't need your help." I said as he shrugged.

" Well then, I guess we all can use a rest especially Len since it has been a long and hard day for us. And tomorrow we will have practice, too. Remember? " The teacher and the others walked out off me room.

" Thank you." I heard myself saying, I didn't even know how it slipped out. They all turned to stared at me curiously. Well I guess I have to continued what I've started then. " Uhm, for worrying about me that is." After that everybody suddenly smiled at me, making me blushed a bit.

" No problem. But if you feel tired you better go and take a hot shower then rest. Although I think you should take some medicines." Kahoko said worrily.

" Honestly, I'm fine. Now, good night." I said as closed the door behind them. She nodded.

" We'll gather in the hall tomorrow after breakfast okay?" She told me as they went away.

When door finally closed, I was reliefed. After that collapsed back down to the bed. I sighed, putting my palm on my head. I was really burning up, that explained the dizziness. I guess my honesty wasn't that high after all. 11:15, if I wanted to do something then I gotta move fast. Took a deep breath in, I grapped a towel, some change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

Who knows how long I have been there. I stood there, letting the hot water poured down my skin. I was moving real slow, because everything in front of me just kept on spinning. Changed into a loose T-shirt and a short I stepped out off the bathroom and threw myself onto the mattress. I desperately gasped for air since unfortunately my nose was stuck. Looked up to the clock again, I found that it has already 12:20 or was it 25? Oh, who cares, I just so tired. But I think should switch on the air-conditioned, it was quite hot now, didn't know why. Now, need to sleep. That was my last thought before my eyelids shut down on me.

-

-

" Tit! Tit! Tit!" The dumb alarm clock rung non-stop. Its sounds made my head ached. I used my arm tried to grap it. After a long moment I finally got it and turned it off. _What time is it?_ The question ran through my brain as I force myself to open my eyes. Eight thirty?! I sat up immediately but the headache struck me. I set the clock at seven but why did it ring now, which mean that it has continued to ring for the past hour. My God, was I deaf or something? I didn't even notice it. Today sure was hot, sweat rolled down my cheeks. I remembered turned on the air-conditioner when I was about to sleep. I looked up, the device was still on. I put a hand on my forehead. Shoot! I forgot that I was running a fever. Well I couldn't belive I can make the three biggest in my life and in one year, too.

_First:_ Been used by a Chinese meniac girl.

_Second:_ Wondered off around the streets in a foreign country that I just arrived a few days ago under a pouring rain then returned with a fever.

_Third:_ Fell in love with an idiot.

I got out of bed, eventually and went to the shower again. Since I didn't want everyone to think that I was dirty enough to let myself full of the smell of sweat.

-

-

I was up to the dinning place on time. Everybody was there, they said hi to me in an unsual way. I don't know, maybe it was just my imagination, since my head started pounding up and down, down and up. I didn't know where I was going and I bumped into a couple of people on my way to our table. The other was suspious, but then I restrained myself, acted as though nothing happened and to my belive, they actually think that nothing really happened at all. Also I thought, I couldn't read them in my state. We sat down, breakfast was something called Woton soup egg noodle I think. But my appetite wasn't really that good at the time. Instead of eating, I just poking at the food. The other was enjoying the meal very much until one asked.

" What's up, Len? You aren't eating." Kazuki asked. Looking up from his bowl. Everyone's eyes were on me, again. Somehow, I always make people attentive to me these days. I sighed.

" Nothing, it just that I don't feel like eating today." I answered tiredly.

" Look, if it's about the whole stupid thing yesterday, then it was our fault for misunderstood you so don't feel guilty yourself." Ryotaro added in. I couldn't belive that he was actually saying something nice to me, for once in hs life that is. I shook my head.

" No, it's not that." My head started to feel a bit dizzy. Then I heard footsteps from behind me, before I could turned around to find out who it was, as palm suddenly pressed agaisnt my forehead.

" Yes, he is right. It's not that he was feeling guilty about yesterday incident." A soft voice spoke, it was Kahoko's. When did she get out of her seat? " But in fact the reason for him not touching his food is because he's burning up with a high fever." She said in a sad voice with a slight hint of anger. " I figured something like this would happen, no body can withstand a whole day out in the rain without catching a cold." I shook her hand off, stood up and turned around.

" I'm prefectly fine for your information. Besides, I think the food here doesn't suit my taste." I said coldly, lying through my teeth. I didn't really want to make anyone worried about me. Not at all. Especially her. It's kind of annoying when everybody started to freek out about just one small little thing. " Now, I think all of you should finish your breakfast then head for practice. We shouldn't be wasting time like this."

" Where are you going, Len?" Kahoko asked, sounded worriedly when I spun around to leave the dining hall.

" I'm going to get my violin." I murmured in my throat as I continued to walk away.

When I came to the elevator, I was already out of breath since I was walking too fast. And I have to admit, I was really worn out. Beads of sweat rolled down my face. I pressed the button as I waited for the elevator to come. Putting a hand to the wall, I leaned my head and felt the coolness of the brick wall run through me. This was just like a déjà vu, I remembered one time when I was having a fever, too. I was being chased by that journalist girl, I think her name was Naomi or something. Then I ran into Kahoko in a practice room. My head was spinning like it is, now. Then I passed out, when I woke up I was holding hand with her. It was both confusing and embarrassing.

Okay, why am I thinking about the past now? Not good. I think I should take Kahoko's advice and have some medicines from the first aid kit in my room. Yeah, as soon as I get back. Why is everything so blurry? I gasped, tried to force the air down to my lungs. Oh, thank God, it's here. I was half way through but then I heard noises. That's right, noises. Echoed in my mind as my head ached by just listened to them. I turned around.

" Guys?" That was the only thing that I remembered before darkness came and filled my mind.

-

-

Arg! My head hurt so much. I was slightly awoke but my eyelids were still closed. They won't open somehow.

" Darn it! 41 degree Celcius. The temperature keeps on rising eventhough we had gave him the medicines. At this rate, he's gonna die!" This voice sounded familiar. " Teach'! We should bring him to the hospital!" That person shouted again.

" Yeah, he's right ." Another voice said. They both sounded urgen and somewhat familiar. And there came more voices, different to each other but have the same thing, worried. Their voices were full of worried. Suddenly, I felt a hand put on top of mine. It was heart-warming. Then sniffs filled the air. It felt so sad, to listen to the person's sob. I didn't know why but this voice has caught my attention. Who was it? I slowly opened my eyes.

At first, the ceiling was all I saw, it wasn't clearly either. Moments later, I regain my sight back a bit more as I traveled my eyes down to my left side. A girl with red hair, she was crying.

" Kahoko…" I uttered her name. My throat felt dry, even my own voice sounded strange to me. Everyone's head flicked up when they heard my call. Kahoko's eyes were widened, looking all glistening. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

" Len!!!" She cried and jumped up to hug me tightly around the neck. I was surprised, I didn't even understand half of what was happening.

" Uhm…" I cleared my throat, tried to make my voice sound better. " What happened? The last thing I remebered was when I went into the elevator when you guys called me, then… nothing." I said, forcing myself to remember.

" Well, you passed out my friend. We came running after you when you stormed out on us. And then when I called you, you turned around to look at us then fainted." Ryotaro replied, folding his arms in front of his chest and frowned. " Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

" What?" I gave him a questioned face. He frowned even harder, his eyes glared at me.

" Admit it, you _are_ sick, you _are_ running a high fever and you _are_ a stupid fool to think that you could get over this without medicines or your friends' help!" He was almost shouted at me.

" Well, my boy. You friend is right you know. But remember, we'll always forgive you no matter what you do. Although…"

Kanazawa said, patted slightly on my head, but at the end of his statement, his voice changed into somewhat… suspious. I looked up, to find that he was smirking, that sent a shiver down to my vein. He flicked his fingers together, pointing his forefinger straight at me, gave out a sign. Kahoko let out an apologetic smile then let go of me. I was confused, what was going on here? All of the sudden, they all started to grap my arms and legs tightly and bounded them down to the bed where I was lying the whole time. Azuma and Kazuki who were holding my arms looked at me and said.

" Hey, Len. This wasn't our idea to do this to you, man. We're sorry." Azuma said and gave me the same smile Kahoko did.

" Yeah, what he said. It'll be over soon, so hang in there, I'm really really sorry about this." Now it was Kazuki's turned.

" What are you doing? Whatever but if you are then why don't just let me go?"

" No, can't do. If we did let you go, then the same thing will happen to us."

What is this? They were saying stuffs that I didn't even understand. What were they talking about? I was confused more than ever. Kahoko was in this, too! My mind was clouded until I smelt the awful smell. Kanazawa was busy doing something, looked like he was pouring some liquids and mixed them together. Okay, this was deffinately not good. I gulped, when he turned around and saw he was holding a glass that contained some queer looking green thingy. I stared at it, I think I've finally figured out what were they trying to do to me. Sweats rolled down my face. They were trying to.. to…

_**POUR**____that thing down my throat!!! _

Oh my gosh! I struggled to get out of the grips they have on me. But they were quite strong since I lost half of my strength when I was sick like this. That's right! I'll clench my teeth so tight that he won't be able to do anything to me. But I was wrong, yet again. They really have this planned all ahead. Ryotaro stepped out from no where, smirking as he always did. Put a hand around my mouth and pressed his fingers on my cheeks, tried to force my teeth to let loose as my mouth hang open.

" Good luck." A goodbye before I go to hell. Well, that was just what I needed form him. I struggled again but luck wasn't on my side today. There came Kanazawa who was still holding the glass in his hand and the same sly smile he has on his lips a few minutes ago.

" Like was saying, Len. As your friends and teacher, we'll always forgive all of the mistakes that you made. Although, not until you have this down to your stomach."

He laughed, a devilish laugh that villians, you know the one they used when they were going to succeed with whatever they were planning. And that was it, a prefect description for it. My eyes were widened more and more as he approached me closer and closer. " This is going to be a very special treat for you. I've went through a lot of trouble to make this for you. So, Say Ah."

I clenched my eyes shut as the strange liquid poured down my throat…

-

Kanazawa

-

When I let out my 'evil' laugh that I've learned on TV, I could see in Len's eyes that he was a bit frighten but still stubborn as he closed his eyes tightly. I poured my 'creation' in his mouth. Poor the kid but I had no other choice. He refused to swallow it, but we have planned this before as well, I signed Ryotaro to pushed his chin up therefore no matter he wanted to or not, the liquid still gonna lick down.

Well, when you think about it then you could say that I was torturing my student, but then again that was what he deserved for what he did yesterday as well as today. Done. I sighed in relief. I turned around then put the glass on the table. The other let Len go and back away from him. He squeaked, murmured something in his throat.

" What was that yucky thing?! It tasted horrible." He said aloud. After he has all the stuff down to his stomach. I smirked, took out a cigarett and lit it up. The smoke came out.

" Do you really want to know?" He looked unsure when I asked that. And I saw him blinked his eyes as he shook his head slightly. The medicine was starting to take affect.

" Why didn't you just tell me, you did have to held me down like a prisoner like that."

" That's true, that's true. But will you drink it if I told you? Since even you yourself said that it tasted awful." There was no way out, he was stuck. He couldn't deny the truth as clearly as day like that. Heck, even I won't drink it. Tasted it once and I sweared that I won't do it again. Len yawned, well, that was faster than I thought.

" Did you put anything sleeping pill in there?" He asked sleepily. I breathed out the white smoke from my mouth.

" No. But the things I put in there already did the trick for me so eventhough I wanted to, I can't." I took a good look at him as he fell down to the soft bed and once again asleep. " Good night, Len."

" So, hey 'teach. What did you put in there?" Kazuki asked, the boy was too innocent. But he did asked the question that was in everyone's mind. I may as well tell them.

" I put in there raw fish, snails, a little meat, yolks,…" I listed the ingredients in there.

" No, no. Stop right there. You don't have to tell us anymore. I think I'm gonna vomit." Kazuki said as he covered his mouth. We all bursted into laughter.

" Hey, Kanazawa." Ryotaro called. " You said that it would be a torture to have him drink it. But it's only the taste and smell, it's not like it is gonna be pernament or anything." He said, sounded disappointed. I smirked again, I did that a lot these days. I was turning to a super villian or something, at least it felt like that anyway.

" Don't worry my boy. This is a medicine, it'll help him. But as I said, next morning, it's gonna be like hell for him, I'm sure. Believe me, it will."

" What is the consequence?" Kahoko asked, curiousity filled across the girl's face.

" Well, it's…"

-

-

Len

-

I groaned, slowly waking up. I head spun, what happened yesterday? Oh, I was sick, I had a fever. I touched my forehead, it has broken. Then I realized something, ew… something felt queer inside my mouth. I remebered now, the horrible look, smell and taste liquid thingy Kanazawa poured down my mouth, it was that thing. Oh no, better go and brush my teeth.

After changing my clothes, I looked at the watch. Two hours more till breakfast. I didn't practice anything for the last couple of days. So I took my violin out and the pieces I've brought with me. ' Tsuki no Kakera'? Where did this come from? I wondered to myself. Maybe I've mistakenly took it from father. Yeah, that maybe it, or else I won't know how did this get here. Well, let see, the notes look kind of interesting, play in a soft tone. It has been quite a while since I last played a piece like, so I may as well play it. Held the violin in my left hand as I put it on my shoulder and started to play.

The notes first came were strong and fast but later on it turned soft and genly I never thought the piece would sound this nice. I don't usually play soft piece but it was kind of fun to play it sometimes.

I put my violin back into its case, just practice a little to warm up, since I knew that I have screw up the pratice yesterday by being feverish and all. So I have to work double had to make up for the lost time, this performance has to be perfect. Speaking about perfection, I could still smell the thing that Kanazawa forced my to drink, why couldn't it just 'repeal' away, back to its creator or something. I ran to the bathroom, started to brush my teeth again, I brushed it so hard that I think my gum bled. But no succeed, that smell was still there.

Okay, I stepped out and turned to my suit case as I opened it, tried to find the mint spray. I remembered I have brought it along with me, just in case something happen. At first, there was no need to use it and now thanks to my so call friends I have to go through all of the troubles of finding it. I sighed, Found it. I thought to myself as I sprayed it in my mouth, the mint smell, not the best but at least hope it'll do the trick since it was almost nine now.

-

-

No, it didn't work. The same taste and smell still stuck there, inside my mouth. I growled. That Kanazawa is gonna pay for this. Now, all the things I have to do now is to shut my mouth up for as long as I could.

The meal was general, Chinese food as always, steamed dumblings. Liked I've said, I shut up, not saying a word throughout the whole breakfast. After they saw me this morning and exchanged weird glances to each other and I knew that they have the slightest idea what happened to me, especially Ryotaro's smirk shot right at me before we got to the dining table.

" Why aren't you _saying_ anything, Len?" He stretched the statement to the peek that it irritated me. But I still kept quiet and ate my dumblings. " Cat got your tongue or something?"

" Look, I'm not really in the mood to argue with you." I said quietly, continued with the food in my plate.

" Ewwww, do you smell that? Man that's the stinkiest smell I've ever experience." I frowned at that, wasn't he the one who force me to open my mouth in the first place? But he was right, even I myself couldn't stand that smell myself.

" That's enough, Ryotaro." Kahoko stepped in.

" No way, I'm just telling the truth, and I think that the awful smell is coming out from _his_ mouth." He pointed as I kept quiet, I couldn't deny it anyway.

" Enough is enough! Don't you understand what I mean?" She said angrily all of the sudden that made us all a bit surprise. Ryotaro rolled is eyes with a sighed of defeat and he shut his mouth.

" Whatever. I'll keep my mouth shut." He put his chin on his palm and pulled out a pouting face like a baby when his candy has been taking away.

At that, we all bursted into laughter at his reaction, I couldn't help but grin, the grin soon turned to giggle, and it became a laughing fit. I couldn't stop myself and so was the other. Even Ryotaro couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed really hard. As I soon forgot about all the events happened earlier, all of the laugh was like a rain washed over me and brought me back to life.

-

-

_June 10__th__, five days later…_

-

The hall was full of people, rich people in fact, wearing highly made and expensive clothing. We were led to the waiting room by , all of us, I mean the guys all in suits and the two girls were wearing dresses which only meant to use on special occasion and that would be now. We sat there in the waiting room and polish our instruments, except for Ryotaro of course. I didn't feel that nervous at all but I could sense the tenseness in the other face, not including Azuma, that guy's expression never really showed his emotion.

For the past five days, all of us have been practicing, practicing and practicing. Everybody worked hard to cover for the lost time and tried to make the show perfect. I was completely focus like I always did. But that uneasy feeling still urging inside of me. Fan-fan. The door flicked open.

" Are you ready? It is time." poked in and said. We nodded, that feeling was now whelming up uncontrolable now. I frowned. I really didn't want to see her, we have been lucky enough not to came across her while we were in the hall. But what if we do now? I didn't want to make a commotion, I still got my family reputation to carry as well as my own and I honestly didn't want Kahoko to misunderstand ever again. That were the reasons why I didn't want to come face-to-face with her. And after the slap I gave her the other day, who knows what scheme she has in her head to deal with me? Only God knows that. I wasn't afraid of her or anything, but I really didn't want to pull my friends into any kinds of trouble.

Suddenly, a firm hand put on my shoulder that made me jerk a little by surprise. I turned around to find Ryotaro was standing there, looking down at me.

" Don't worry. If that witch ever touch you again I swear I don't care who she is or what her father does, I'm going to rip that head off her neck." He said angrily. " Right guys?!"

" YEAH!!!" The other strongly replied as they rose their fists high in mid air. I couldn't help but smiled a little and stood up. I held the violin tightly in my palm and said.

" Let's go and make this performance perfect." They nodded in agreement and all of us headed to the stage, not including Kanazawa because he'll be in the audience and record a tape of us. At first, I and Ryotaro disagreed but, we've been force into this by Kahoko's and Kazuki's puppy dog eyes trick.

As we followed , a high pitch voice called of you-know-who.

" Nihào!!!" She was waving her arm from left to right. At that moment, I could feel the intensity was increasing. " Len! There you are, where have you been all this time? I ws so worried." I frowned, her voice made my ears hurt.

" Nihào." Ryotaro stepped in front of me and gave her a hard glare. " Now back off." He said grimy. Then I noticed that the other's faces was showing the grimace of annoyance, too.

" Oh, c'mon. I just want to give Len a friendly hug." She pulled out a hurtful face and a pout. I saw that Wong was watching us very carefully and I knew right away that if this gives up there will be a problem.

" We're going to be late for the show, let's get going." I patted Ryotaro back. " Excuse us, Ms. Shen." As I bega to walk away.

"Why did you do that for? Just a little longer then I would have beaten that bitch to the ground." Mr. I'm-going-to-rip-her-head-off whispered to me.

" That's why. I saw that Wong was watching our movement closely since _Ms. Shen_ arrived. I think they are planning to revenge me for the _return gift_ for the kiss I gave her the other day and they are waiting for a chance to do so. So I don't want to get any of you into this mess I made myself." I replied.

" No, but…" He didn't have a chance to finish what he said as cut him off.

" We are here. Get ready." He took a micro and went I could hear him starting to introduce us to the crowd. " The piece they will perform to they is The Last Waltz. Please, enjoy and dance along with the lovely music." He signed us to go out as he exiting the stage. We exchanged glances to each other and nodded. Breathe in deep as we gathered all the courage to head out. Let the show begin. The applause filled the grand hall, sounded like it was raining.

All seven of us stood in the middle of the stage waited for the light to be on as the first notes escape the instruments…

-

It was a success, the crowd went wild, the applause was even bigger, louder, echoed ever so long as we finished the piece. Cheer filled the air and I could see the happiness on everyone faces since they have gave the people in here a good performance. As for me, it was okay, I guess.

After the party was over, we changed into our normal outfits. Kahoko was in a green T-shirt with a white small jacket outside and cream-colored skirt, along with a hat. She looked quite nice. Then called us into his office as he congratulated us and said everything went great. But one thing for sure that during the whole time, he was sending me weird looks, different than the oes he showed before. Although, I didn't really care because in a few days time, we'll be leaving here. And all of the things happened here in HongKong willl soon forget and trip into the past. Yes, and no one could deny that and neither him or his daughter could do anything about that fact. Speaking about his daughter we haven't seen her at all after the performance. And I was glad that we didn't.

It was only two fifteen, still really early so we decided to go and travel around HongKong. Since the first time we set foot here so much have happened and the whole concert thing made us didn't have a chance to do that. And me? Well, I admittd that I did hang around HongKong _that_ one time but honestly, my mind was somewhere else so I didn't remember a thing of where I went and what I saw. The only thing that got int my mind was how bright the city was and that was all there's to it. Kanazawa caught us a taxi with seven seats saying something about sitting in a limo made him feel a little uncomfortable, as we about to set off then suddenly.

" Oh no." Kahoko cried. " I forgot my hat in 's office. Now what am I gonna do? That's my sister's, she lent it to me. She is so going to kill me." She whimpered.

" Let me…" Ryotaro was cut off for the second times in one day.

" I'll get it for you." I said and everybody stared at me. But I've already went up the the few steps stair.

" Len!" She called, looking really worried. Her eyes were telling me not to go.

" Don't worry. It's just a hat, I'll be back in a second." With that I stormed away without letting her say another word.

It just that, I was doing this because not too long ago I made her cry and I know that it wasn't much of a good thing to do, so now I have to make it up for her. I stood in the elevator and its doors opened as I ran out. It was a good thing that I have finally memorized the way to 's office or else I don't know where I might wonder to. I was there, a side of the door was opened letting a small gap between it with the other one. I could hear someone was talking in there.

" Have you finished the job?" It was 's. What was he talking about? Finished what? No this is wrong, I must get going now, it is wrong to eavesdrop on other's business.

" Yes. I've sent some of our people in there to steal the formula, ingredients and some others to pour some special glue into the making of the shoes to make the Sunflower Corp. trade mark loose their reputation when they began to release the new line of shoes."

What?! What was that? Did I hear it right? My eyes widen when the words ran into my head before I had the chance to leave. Oh no, I've over heard a very very dark secret of this place. This was not good. I tried to walk away as fast as possible but my foot accidentally touched the door. Not good.

" Who's there!" I heard the boss shouted, like a pushed off I ran. I ran, ran and ran. Sounds of the wooden door swung open as I turned at the corner. Did they see me? But that didn't matter at the time, not yet anyway. The thing was, should I tell my friends about this? About the dark secret I just heard. An image of them stood there together, smiling and waving their hands at me flashed through my mind. No. No, I can't tell them. Not in a million years, not for enternity. They have helped me a lot. So much that I didn't want anything to happen to them. If this was what God set for my future, if I get capture and kill, fine I'll accept but I wasn't going to pull my friends into this.

I ran my heart out and I finally stopped at the entrance, everybody was still standing there waiting for me. Sweats rolled down my face slowly as I approached them. Kahoko looked happy to see me.

" Len!" She called. " We were so worried…"

" Where have you been?!!" Ryotaro added in, his face was full of anger.

" Yeah, man. I though that you were lost and insisted that we go and find you but Kana here won't let me do it." Kazuki pointed the teacher with his thumb. Kanazawa threw the cigarett down an stepped on it.

" Well, I figured Len wasn't such a baby to be lost in a place he has been hanging around for quite awhile now and besides if I let you in, maybe we'll have to go and search for you later." The guy protested but he didn't care only a smirk fell on his lips.

" Anyway, you have returned safely to us so there is nothing to be worried about anymore, right?" As calmly as he ever was, Azuma smiled at me.

" Yes, I think so, too." Shoko agreed. Keiichi was standing there, looking sleepy like he always does as he pointed the taxi.

" Hey guy. I think we should better get going. The driver is looking really I mean really angry now." He said slowly. And we realized what he was talking about, the driver really did look angry. So we got in the car.

" So where's my hat? Did you find it?" She asked me.

" No, I didn't. Somebody must of saw it and took it away after we left. Sorry." I lied, but there was no ther option. She nodded in acknowledgement.

" Well, it's okay. I'm just gonna buy sister a souvernir and apologize to her when we get back then she'll forgive me." She smiled, that genuine smile of hers. "Len, you look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?" Kahoko asked, voice full of cocern. I shook my head slightly and signed her to get into the car. Before I went in, I took another good look at the building behind me. I would never thought that at higher up, a pair of fiercy eyes were staring at me.

-

_**Normal P.O.V**_

-

Shaoling Shen, head of the CBA Corp. was standing in his office with his hands behind his back as he stared down to the group that just has entered a taxi and his narrowed eyes focus on a boy that went on last, the one with blue hair and golden eyes. The door to his office opened, his daughter, Fan-fan, has just came in.

" What is it, Fan-fan?" He asked curiously, his daughter wasn't the kind of girl who like to hang around his office.

" Where's Len, Father?" She asked.

" Huh! Don't you dare talk about that snicky little cockroach." Fan-fan was curious.

" What's the matter? Did he do something?"

" He eavesdropping on us and heard our secret." He almoost shouted aloud. But managed to control himself.

" Well, now. One question, did you lock the door, dear father?" She asked with a voice showing that she obviously knew the answer. The man slowly shook his head. " See? So it was your fault that he over heard it in the first place."

" Okay, I admit it was my fault. But what if he tell the police?"

" But sir, he doesn't have any proof to what he say, no one would believe him." Wong added in. The old guy has a point. Shen nodded then looking quite deep in thought.

" Even so. I couldn't just let him go free after learning our secret like that. Besides, that cockroach touched my _beautiful flower._" He said, using his hand to touch his daughter who now was sitting on his desk. " I'm gonna kill him." Fan-fan smirked.

" No, father. Don't kill him."

" Why? I did _two_ horrible things. And all to our family." He insisted. But she shook her head.

" I know. I know that my _pet_ has gone out of control so now I have to _teach_ him who's the boss around here. Right, father?" He suddenly understood the look that she sent him and nodded. " By the way, correction he made _three_ horrible things to our family. And the third reason is that he refused to marry me." She whined.

" Oh that dog is going to pay, and honey, there are so many men out there who want to marry you so don't worry I'll find you a good husband."

" Yes, I know." And they both bursted out laughing wickedly.

" Wong, send out the special force to capture that rat back to me, I mean my daughter, but alive okay, my little Fan-fan here want to have her _toy_ back. And Wong, go along with them, make sure that you bring him back here without making a fuss, okay?" The old man bow and left the room.

-

-

Len

-

-

We decided to go to the market place down town. The other were singing some songs that were composed by Kazuki, except for me. I really didn't want to go after what just happened but I didn't want to ruin the mood so I went anyway. About the thing I just heard, should I go and tell the police? I know I must but, I have no evidence. So the odds were agaisnt me. Then I have no other choice in the matter, keep my moth shut. I know that it was wrong because even if I do tell the police, they'll never believe me, they maybe even lock me up in charge of accusing _innocent_ people. That's definitely not good.

The car stopped as it dropped us in front of the market. My gosh, I have to say this place was a jungle of peope. It said in the giude book that the market usually has lots of people coming in and out for a whole, oh no they were wrong, a lot? Oh please, there was _tons_ of people here! We could belive our eyes. Well then since it was a big place, I guess we better get going before dark. At least here, nobody would have a chance to find us, me. I thought to myself.

We went from shops to shops and bought some souvernirs for our family. I decided to buy silk cloth for mother and a Chinese special drink for father, but the stores that sell thse things were far ahead so I have to wait. Then I noticed Kahoko was standing at a jewelry store. I went to her place and saw that she was buying a bracelace.

" Oh hi, Len. This is for my sister, do you think it nice?" I nodded. " Good, because I'll gonna give her this and she'll forgive me about the hat." She giggled then jumped to the next shop. I sighed looking after her.

" _Hey, young man. You two look good together. Would you like to buy something for the young miss?_"

The man in the shop said, and gave me a friendly smile. I thought about it for awhile then decided that maybe I should buy her something since I didn't take the hat for her. I nodded to the old man and started to look at what he has. Earings? No. Bracelaces? She just bought two for her sister and herself. Necklace? I don't know I just saw something that looks like a necklace with a sapphire stone as its pendant. So what should I choose? Then a thing hit my eyes. I picked it up and looked at it. A brooch, with a body made from silver, and a flower like shaped on the top. The petals were degcorated with a golden color and in the middle as the pistil was a oval stone with the color of amethyst as the last touch on the brooch were two small pearl threads behind the flower.

" _You have very good eyes. That one is one of the best quality broochs in HongKong. You can't hardly find it any where else, know why? Because of the amethyst stone on it_." I heard what he said and looked amusingly at the brooch in my hand.

" _So how much is this one?_" I asked, the man suddenly shook his head.

" _I'll give it to you for free._" What?!

" _But you just said that this one is very precious. So why give it free to me, now? A stranger that you just met for a few minutes?_"

" _For a long time ago, I was planning to give it to my wife as a gift but before I could do so, something happened to my merchant line, and I've to go and fix things up. During that time, my dear wife was sick she wasn't a very strong woman to begin with so she passed away shortly. Because of that I didn't have a chance to give the brooch to her._" My eyes widen, I stared at the man sitting in front of me. " _So now I give it free to you so you could give that girl a lovely present. I couldn't able to fulfill the task, for that soul reason, I want you to do it for me._"

" _Why are you telling me this?_"

" _I'm only an old man, maybe I just want to have somebody to know my story before I die. Perhaps, that's why._" He replied to me and put out a hand as he told me to give it to him so he could wrap it up for me. I handed him the brooch. But before that he was writing something on it then finally put it in a rectangle box with beautiful design on it.

I said good bye to him as he nodded smiled pleasantly at me. That old man sure was strange but he was a nice, strange old man, unlike someone I knew. Thunder sounds. I looked up, black clouds have already covered the whole sky. A heavy drop of rain touched my face.

" Len!" I heard her call. " Over here! It's starting to rain better find a place for shelter!" Kahoko shouted, waving her arm so I could see her. I nodded in return and started to walk to her. I put the box in my pocket so hopefully it won't get wet.

I was about to reach where they were when a called of a familiar voice pulled me back.

" Hello, ." I turned around. Wong? He was standing there looking straight at me as he smirked. " It's very nice to see that you are fine. But not for long." He said the last sentence in a low voice that sent a chill down my vein. Uh oh, this was not good. I spun around, and started running. From behind I could hear his shout. " Get him!"

I ran and ran. The rain fell down heavily, like a water-fall down to my body. Damn it! Damn it! There were too many of them, I couldn't take them all on. That would be suicide. So I kept my feet in running mode but they still kept a track of me. I saw a small alley right ahead, maybe I could loose them there. My mind shouted, I moved my feet as fast as I could and made a turn. Thank God that it was a narrowed place, alleys connected to alleys so I lost my tail in the midst of confution. I stopped to breath for a little, water flowing down my face as my clothes and hair clung to my skin, it was really annoying. Now, need to find a way out of here. With a goal set in my mind, I began to run again. For awhile there I thought I was lost but finally I found the main road was right in front of me.

" Over there! He's over there!" I rolled my eyes and saw some of those men were right behind my back. Shoot! How did they find me so quickly?! No matter, just keep on running. I was thinking that until sounds if a gun shot fill the wet alley. I bullet landed on my shoulder, I could feel my flesh and blood were torn out as the pain spreaded. I gasped, it was hurt, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. Got back on my feet as I put a hand to cover the wound and started to run again. Warm blood filled my palm as I got a feeling that my shoulder was beginning to paralize, even so I still kept going. Because if I don't, I'll be dead in one second. Breath! Breath! I gasped, each one desperately took as much air in as I could. Almost there, the main road, but a car stopped and blocked the way. A door opened there came Wong. Oh no! I was stuck. He gave me another smirk.

" Don't you realize that this is HongKong not Japan. So this is our territory." He said to me. " Now, finish him!!!" He shouted. Then something hard hit me from behind as I fell down to the solid ground. My head became dazed, everything surround me was spinning.

"Sorry . But I must do my job." That was the last thing I heard before black out.

-

-

_**Normal P.O.V**_

-

" Took off his coat. We'll left it there and pretend like he is death." Wong said to the men as they did what he said. He picked up his cellphone and called the boss.

'" Have you done the job yet?"' asked.

" Yes, I have finish everything and I have him right a little wounded I must say, because of a stupid mistake." He replied and sent a glare to the one that shot the _prey_.

'"No problem! Now put him in the back of the car, I don't want his dirty blood to stain on my beautiful leather skinned seats. After that, bring him back here." The boss said cockily.

" Yes, . I'll do as you say."

" You did a very fine job, Wong. You really are a good assitance." And he hung up, Wong did the same thing as he signed the men to threw Len into the back of the car and they went back.

With Wong took care of everything , the plan about Len has been killed by a cereal killer succeed according to plan. He just need to do some "add" to the scene and it went smoothly a few hours later, he returned to find was sitting there hugging Len's coat after the polices have examined it and was standing there, too. Watching hopelessly at the girl crying girl on the ground (chapter 3: Reunion). And soon afterward, the rest of the gang arrived and they were totally shock with the scene in front of their eyes. He took them back to the hotel with Kahoko still clung to the coat like it was a part of her. Everyone was soaked, now he need to do as plan. A very easy task: telling them that Len's death. Easy, right? Since the only thing he'll do is repeating this same statement over and over again: _"He is death."_ But it was very hard to do so.

Days went on and all of them have to leave HongKong. But Tsukimort's parents have set out detectives, polices, ect, ect… But still no trace of their son. And what happened to Len? Well, we'll find out about…….now.

-

-

Len

-

" Wake him up." A man voice? It was so cold, where am I? Maybe I've let the conditioner in a too low tempareture. Yeah, I think I should turn it off now or I'm gonna catch a cold, again. I didn't want to drink that horrible stuff of Kanazawa for the second time in my life.

" Ahhh!!!" I shouted, icy cold water has been lash agaisnt me. My eyes opened wide after that as I coughed. My whole body stiffen from the sudden cold that rushed into it like a train. Shen? ?! But, what was he doing here? Wait, where was here anyway? I looked around. I was in a dark, wet cell with walls made of cold stone and I was lying on a piece of white torn cloth. I pain shot through my shoulder, the shot gun! I saw that it has already been bandaged up. But it still hurt.

" What do you want, Shen?" I asked angrily as I frowned.

" Oh? Drop the Mister thingy?" He laughed amusingly. " So how do you feel boy?"

" Disgusting! Because of what you did to the Sunflower Corp. and the way how simple minded you rich people are laugh over such a small thing."

" Still as straight forward as always, I see. Well, I'm just going to ask you one thing. Fan-fan." He called as I watched the girl stepped out from the dark. " As you can see, my little girl here has took a like into you, no matter how much I insist she won't listen to me. So in final I have gone to Japan to meet my old friend and personaly invite you here, but when you think about it, only invite you is kind of make people wonder why, right? So I told my friend to tell you and your friends that they have to go to HongKong for a trip."

"So, you are saying that we were invited here just for that purpose?!" I said. " I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about the whole trip and I was right, it's not like HongKong doesn't have famous performers."

" Well, you're a sharp one indeed. Back to the questioning, so because of that, I'd like to ask for you to marry my daughter." I stared at them, speechless. The Fan-fan witch was waving her hand, smiling. I bursted out laughing.

" Now that was a good one!" I said between my laughs. " After all of this. And you still have the guts to ask me that ridiculous question!" I continued to laugh. A few seconds later I managed to hold it in. " Are you crazy? Of course NOT!!!" I shouted into their faces. This time I was being very serious. Suddenly, the Shens smirked wickedly as the old man snapped his fingers. Four of his body guards opened the cell's door and came in as they bounded my arms and legs down to the ground just like the time when Kahoko and the other did the same thing to me. At that time I learned that when this happened then nothing good is gonna come next. And I was right. As they bound me down, the old mn said to me.

" Now, answer me one more time, will you marry her or not?" He demanded. As if I'd care.

" No is No don't you understand?" I replied.

" Very well then. You know Len, from the way you play in the performance the other day, all of you impressed me, all of of you actually hav tanlent, especially you Len. You play your violin skillfully, your hands were moving ever so smoothly. It's such a shame to take away that ability, right?" His words hit me like someone just threw a huge rock at me. " I'm sorry but, this is your punishment." He said quietly. I didn't understand what he mean by that, until, one of the men flicked up a knife, under the dim light made the blade flashed up to show how sharp it was. I was frighten, struggle to get out of their grips, but these guys were just too strong.

" Cut off the nerves and muscles." Shen ordered, I stared at him.

" You're crazy! Let me go!" I shouted, sounded panic.

" Yes, maybe I am crazy. That's why I'm doing this." He calmly replied. I started to struggled again but the grasp just became tighter and tighter.

" No, please, don't, no…." I squeaked in my throat. My eyes widen as I helplessly stared at the knife that just got closer and closer to my palm.

_**AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

My scream filled the humid air. The only thing I knew right at that moment that the nerves on my palm was being cut off and I could feel the cold metal traveled through my flesh. Blood poured out. It was hurt! Tears slipped down from my eyes. Oh God, tell me that this is just a nightmare, I nightmare that when I the morning come I could still wake and say to myself ' It was just a nightmare. Nothing to be worry about.' But no, this was reality and it wasn't over just yet.

Fan-fan stood outside, laughed amusingly watching me suffering.

" Stop!" She suddenly declaired. " That's enough with the knife thingy already. I'm bored." What?! Is she telling them to stop? I didn't know because my mind was filled with pain and everything started to spin again. But I saw she stepped in the cell, holding something in her hand. Is that a…rock? She smirked yet again.

" You have to do it like this!!!"

-

-

-

_The present…_

-

" She crushed my hand with that rock. And this is what happened." I lifted up my palmed to show them. They were shocked with Kahoko in tears. " And for the first time ever, I couldn't move my hand. It was numb, so was my mind. I couldn't even say a whole sentence let alone to think straight." I could still heard Kahoko's sniffs. " Fan-fan did many more horrible things to me after my hand healed slowly. Like she drug me to make my voice hoarsen like this, hit me with a thorn whip… until she pulled tha last straw." I said as the other began to focus on me again.

" It was a raining evening…"

-

-

-

_**Normal P.O.V**_

-

-

Fan-fan was sitting in a room, descorated with fine furnitures. A man sat across from her with his arms folded in front of his chest.

" So, show me the _special delivery_." He said and she smirked.

" Well, let just see, do you like the it or not first." She took her purse and threw a picture on the table. The picture was of a young man with fiercy amber eyes but in a funny way, his hair was the opposite with that of his eyes, icy blue hair was brushed neatly. He was wearing a white suit, a grey shirt beneath it and a red tie with golden stripes on it. " His name is Len Tsukimori. What do you think of him, Yuta?" The man but his hand under his chin for considerarion.

" Yes, yes I do."

" Good, now let me lead you to him. I paid you an awful lot of money so make it good."

" _Of course._"

-

-

Len

-

-

It was raining, yet again. And my hand beginning to hurt and became stiffen, I could hardly twitch my fingers. I sighed and started to rub it slowly. I've already became used to this, I mean about the pain, cold and loneliness. Since my heart was empty, I guess that was why I couldn't feel anything anymore. But lately, they have been feeding me with more and various food. I didn't now why but I over heard the guard said something about 'thanks for the Mistress' favor' or something. It was suspisious, but I couldn't careless, wasting time thinking about that made my head hurt. Oh, they just gave me a glass of water, I was a bit thirsty so I drank it all and gave it back to the guard.

I slitted my hand into my pocket, the brooch was still there, thank goodness that no one did find out about this little reminder because my memories about my friends and family an this was the only thin that kept me going. Sorry old man, maybe I'm just like you, I didn't have a chance to give this to my beloved. Kahoko, I wondered to myself. As I began to think about all that happened in the past, some sweet memoties, some sad memories. It was just like a dream that I wouldn't mind dreaming over and over again. Then I remembered when I called her a geisha, man how angry she was. Her face kind of made me laugh.

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway. It wasn't just one, there were two. And just when I thought I would have some times alone with myself. I hid the brooch in the corner of the straw bed in the cell, I really didn't want it to break just because they torture me.

Fan-fan, the queen of bitch, came. With another plan, what scheme was she planning to do with me now? I sat up, prepared myself for whatever might come.

" There he is." She said.

" Well, not as good as he looked in the picture."

" That was about two years ago. So do you refuse him, now?" What were they talking about?

" No, eventhough he is not as white skinned and energetic as he was before he still look really _delicious_."

That last word made me shivered. What the bloody hell were they talking about? She opened the cell as he came in and it was unlocked again. He came to me, drooling all over.

" Hey, Lenny. Do you rememeber the time when you called me a geisha?" Wow, talk about coincidence. And I was just thinking about that, too. I nodded.

" And you still are." I received a smirk from her.

" Well, I think that I would like to see what a geisha looks like when she is working. Or maybe in your case, he."

" What are you talking about?"

" Well, you know that guy over there?" She pointed and gave me a sly smile. " We met in the red-light district when I accidentally bump into him after going to see a movie with my friends his name is Yuta and now, I have given him a job."

" What _kind_ of job?" The red-light district wasn't a very nice name to hear at the moment. All of the sudden, I felt a little dizzy like my strength was being suck out off me.

" Uhm, I don't know, rape. And now, I hired him to do that to _you._" Her words rang inside my head as she snapped her fingers. He jumped up to me like a dog when he has found his toy. But somehow, I couldn't fight back, my arms won't listen to me.

" What did you do to me?!" I shouted. She bursted out an evil laugh in a high pitch tone as I struggle to keep the _dog _under watch.

" Well, remembered the glass of water? I have my people to put a little something in it. The thing only makes people feel like they've lost their strength and slowly their arms and legs will become limp and can't hardly move them." She continued to laugh. I ground my teeth together. I hate the fact that, that little witch was right, I _was_ beginning to feel my arms slowly loosing its grips. " Lenny, Lenny. I think that you're better at being a geisha than I am!" She just stood there laughing and watching everything happened.

_I tried to fight the beast on top of me but I didn't think I could do much…_

-

-

_The present… _

-

Tears suddenly poured out from my eyes. Those awful memories were returning to me all at once, I couldn't handle them all.

" He torn out all of the buttons of my shirt, leaving me bare chested. His tongue traveled from my stomach up to my cheek, the drool was everywhere on my body. He, he…!" I put my hands on two sides of my head and pressed them. My head was hurt, not because of my hands but there were so many memories that I didn't want to remember.

Being torture, feeling each nerves and muscles on you hand being cut off; hit by a whip everyday for hours and hours on; being famish, didn't even have a tiniest bead of rice in your stomach for two weeks, leaving just by drops and drops of water that licking from the ceiling of the dark cell… All those things, I didn't care, I didn't want to remember, every night the things that help me to survive were the brooch and the happy memories about my friends, the times when we laugh, hang out with each other, play our instruments. Slowly, I didn't know whether it was day or night, and I didn't even know if I was sane or not. Each night, it became a habbit for me to talk to the brooch as I held it in my hand, mumbled some words that sometimes I didn't even understand. Erase them all, oh God, can you hear my wish? Please, if you would please erase them all! Please! Please… If I were insane, it was happier than have to bare memories of such a useless life that will haunt you forever.

I bursted out a sob. All of these feelings were too strong. Why couldn't I be this strong when I needed? Why is my life so miserable?! God, anwer, WHY?! Tears rolled down my face like streams that won't stop flowing.

" No, no! I don't… want to… remember. Every day… every night, I dreamt of… the same dream… lying…in that dark cell… struggled to breath after…being beaten up… then he came to do… the same thing to me. Every single day… was no different at all!" I choked out between my sob. " Please!... No,… no…"

" Oh my gosh, Len." I heard Kahoko called.

" Is he okay?" Those voices echoed through my mind. I looked up. It was her men. Fan-fan's men. And I could hear that somewhere around here she was laughing, it was definitely her voice. I stood up, knocking the chair behind as it fell down. My eyes widen. They were all here, , Wong, and Fan-fan! Tears slipped down from the corner of my eyes. I shook my head.

" NO!" No they were not going to catch me. No way, I have come this far. I started to step back.

" Len, what is it? It's us, your friends."

" Liar! You are not my friends! You are all Fan-fan's men. I knew she is here somewhere and she is trying to catch me. But no way I'm gonna let her do it this time!" I shouted back and opened the window behind me.

The winds blew strong, brought along the rain and the water swept through my body, cold but refreshing at the same time. I stepped out to the balcony.

" No way you gonna catch me! Because I'm going to say farewell right here and now!" I shouted to them as I stood on the banister, feeling the winds rush through me. It felt so good to know that I'm going to say goodbye to this miserable world. " Sayonara."

When I was about to jump someone caught my wrist. I turned around.

" Let me go!"

" Let you go so you could do a stupid thing such as jumping down from a a balcony that 20 feets above the ground?! Not a chance!" Who is this guy? Was he deaf or something? I tried pulled my wrist out of his grasp and succeed.

" No!" I immediately stopped. My heart felt as if it would stop beating right there when warm arms wrapped around my feet. " Please don't! I don't want you to die! Len! Can you hear me!" A girl, with hair burning with a crimson color, soaked and wet under the heavy rain. She wasn't Fan-fan. Then who is she?

" Kahoko?" The name slipped out from my lips as she nodded. Her eyes were teary and tears mixed up with the rain, fell down and broke into pieces like glass.

" Yes, yes! It's me, Kahoko! Len! I know that you have been through a hard and tough time but please don't die! We can still do something, it's not too late. Now all of us know your secret!" Us? I looked around, they were all familiar faces, all so dear to me. Shoko, Keiichi, Azuma, Kazuki, Ryotaro and Kahoko. They were all there, staring at me, eyes full of fear and concern.

" Len!" Another shout caught me attention. A voice I haven't heard in such a long time. It was Kanazawa and… mother, father?!

" Do you see? You are not alone. We are here, your friends and now your family, too." Kahoko continued. As she looked at me with those amber eyes that shone with great hope and belief. " We know now that you were trying to proctect us from this dark nightmare, that was why you endured the pain and suffering for so long! But for once, let us do the same. This time, let us proctect you." She looked straight into my eyes and her own were full of determination. " You have done enough, so take a rest, Len."

The way she called my name with her warm voice and that beautiful, genuine smile of her, melted my heart. She pulled my in for a tight and strong hug, and I did the same to her. Mother came, so did father. Then Ryotaro, Azuma, Shoko, Keiichi even Kanazawa. They all came and together they gave me a hug, a tight hug that was full of love, happiness, carring, it has given me strength and the will to live. Tears whelmed up in my eyes.

_I'm sorry everyone. I was so foolish._

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

_**A/N:**_ Hi there! How was the chapter? Quite queer hah? Sorry for the long delay. This chapter was so long, I though it would never end. 24 pages! Can you believe it! Well, we almost come to the end now.

Next time: Your turn to speak!

Bye!


	13. Your turn to Speak!

_**Chapter 13**_: Your turn to speak!

-

-

-

Len

-

-

-

Worn out. Yes, I was worn out. Miserable you could say. Or maybe some would prefer, pathectic. All of these words, they were right. If you used them to discribe me now? Then yes, you could use them all. Eventhough, my friends and family were here with me I still didn't know whether or not I could fight this. Like I've said, it was just too much.

Just a few minutes earlier, I was about to jump down from a balcony that 20 feets above the ground, planning a suicidal in my mind. Then my friends, they reasoned mr not to, and there came my parents, too. They appeared out of the blue, must be Kanazawa's doing. I was shocked and yet confused when they embraced me. I didn't know why suddenly then I felt the urge to cry, and I did. I cried and cried, sobbing into their arms, I went all out this time, all of the feelings, emotions, pain and despair stroke me as I cried. And I've finally let out all of the things that were whelming up inside of me for the past three sorrowful years.

Yet, even so. There was still something lying heavily in my mind as it kept on nagging me to pay attention to it. Fan-fan wasn't going to give up that easily. Yes, that was the thing. I've been leaving (like an animal) with her, longer than my friends I suppose. And I've learned that, she wasn't the type of girl who would gave up that easily. For the past week since the first time my friends brought me back here, there was no trace of her. Every night, I spent at least a couple of hours just to look outside the window, still, nothing happened. I should be happy, right? I know I should but somehow I got a feeling that this was just a calm before the storm. I know it was bad to think like that, even so, I couldn't help but have a feeling that something was wrong. And that Fan-fan was planning for a strike back, for sure.

This was the reason why I didn't want to envolve anybody into this. And yet, now my parents were in this, too. What kind of luck is this?! My life has already suck and now I was pulling the other into this mess, so they would end like me, too? After I decided to tell them about what happened to me during all these times, I knew that there was no turning back this time and no way to back out, I couldn't hide them anymore. After that, … I let the hallucination took over me, I allowed the vision of Shen, his daughter to haunted me. And it almost cost me my own life. Then I remembered the dream I have years ago, about the bloody monsters that tried topull me downto hell or something. Maybe they were right, maybe I should have listened and gone with them. It would be less painful than this. But the other have pulled me from the swamp of insanity when I was about to engulf by it. Although it didn't change a thing, I have to do this by myself, I have to pull myself out of there. But one question, How? How could I do it without getting someone to stuck in this along with me?

Then, Kahoko's words rang inside my head like a bell of realization.

"_Do you see? You are not alone. _

_We know now that you were trying to proctect us from this dark nightmare, that was why you endured the pain and suffering for so long! But for once, let us do the same. This time, let us proctect you. We are here, your friends and now your family, too._

_You have done enough, so take a rest, Len."_

Her words were soothing, they were like some kinds of medicine that could heal my wound when I heard it.

But, those were just merely words, words to calm a mad man when he was planning to jump down from a balcony. _Could_ they protect me? I wondered to myself. _Should_ I take a rest like she said? No. Definitely not. It was not that I doubt my friends ability, but I didn't want them to be injured or anything. Okay, now, we have started this whole 'I didn't want my friends to be hurt' again. Then again, there _was _really _no_ reason for them to do this. I was never really good to them. Yeah, when I think about it, I wasn't exactly anywhere near the word 'good' with the other. Always grimace, cold, only focus on my goal that I have forgotten about almost everything else, I didn't even bother to make friends because I thought they were going to slow me down, worse I didn't act as a son toward my parents, I gave them an impression that they were merely out-siders in my eyes, worst of all I stoop so low that I made a girl cry so many times and just only _one_ girl. And to think that one same, little girl forgave me over and over again after everytime I did something bad to her. Where did she all of generosity from? How did she manage, willing, to give that generosity to… me? I sighed inwardly, I suddenly felt real tired after all of those thinkings, I took a good glance of my surrounding after they realeased me from the tight embrace as my vision went black.

-

-

-

Ryotaro

-

-

That stupid guy was still unconscious. Unconscious my ass! Who would faint that long?! Five hours straight after he went 'down' on us. Okay, maybe I have been a bit excessive but his parents are here, damn it! And Kahoko looked worried, too eventhough she pretended to be fine. After we tell everything about Len's story to the rest of the Tsukimoris, his father was sighing, disbelief of what he has heard and his mother, she was on the edge of tears, but she managed to hold it down.

" That's it!" I said out loud then stood up as everyone fixed their eyes on me. Nah, like I'd care. I began to walk to you-know-where.

" Where do you think you are going?" Kanazawa asked as he lit up yet, another of his cigarett. He knew better than any other where I was going.

" You know where so don't plan on stopping me." I shot him a glare. He immidiately sent me back a warning look.

" What do you think you can do by going in there?"

" I don't care, as long as he snapped out of this stupid so called unconsciousness!"

" Stay out here." He said as he frowned, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it away, like I would listen to him now and I started to walk toward the staircase led up to his room. I swung the door open, not even bother to knock, it wasn't a very good time to think about being polite and all. I stormed in and what did I find?

Well, Len was sitting up in his bed with his face lowered, letting the bangs to cover up his eyes, as he held a small and long box about as long as his hand in his palm. I went over to his side.

" So you're awake already! And you didn't even say a thing. You made everyone so worry you know!" But he didn't respon. " Hey! Are you listening to me?!" I shook his shoulder, still didn't get a reply. Then I heard he was murmured something, I bent down to find that he was humming a song. What the hell? So he didn't pay any attention to me after all!

" Hey, you stupid head! Earth call Len! Hello is anyone home? I'm a TV reporter and I just want to ask your opion on something." I said said jokingly as I took in a deep breath. " ARE YOU _**CRAZY**_?!!!" And let out everything into his ear.

He was stunned, using his hands to covered his ears. Well, at least that did the trick. He looked up, glaring at me.

" Why the hell did you do that for?!" He said harshly, still looking at me with that fiercy eyes of his.

" Because I need to call the idiot who was just sitting there, doing nothing except for looking at the stupid box and humming a stupid song!" I shouted at him. He frowned even harder as his eyes narrowed. I was waiting to receive his 'blow' back. But nothing happened only that he just turned his head away.

" I… I can't stay here, Ryotaro." He whispered, I stared at him plainly.

" What?! What did you say?"

" I just… I just can't stay here! It's very dangerous! What if… what if Fan-fan found out and come here?" His eyes were showing that he was beginning to panic.

" So? Do you afraid of her that much? We can protect you if that _is_ what you're thinking about." I mocked him.

" No! That's not what I meant. You are innocent people! You are all… virgins…" His voice went a bit shaky when he said this. " I can't let you go through all of the horrible things they did to me! I can't bare to see all of you suffer like me! I don't want to feel helpless when they capture and torture you guys and make me to watch it happening all over again with my own two eyes!" He couldn't hold it in anymore as he shout angrily at me. Angry that mixed with pain and sorrow.

" I'm… I am tainted. I am unclean. I don't deserve to live in this peaceful life because I've and always get people in trouble, first all of you now my parents."

" No. You are not tainted! Besides, it wasn't you who wanted that to happen and it only for once…" I murmured the last word, trying to find the right word to say so he could throw away this stupid guilt or whatever he called it! Len suddenly stared at me, for a long time, neither of us spoke. His lips moved to speak but closed again everytime I think he was about to say something.

" It's not… just once." He finally managed to choke out before I gave him a punch and force him to say what he wanted to. " But every two-day he'll come, heavily drunk and started to rape me again, everytime was the same thing happened all over. Like you, I thought that it would be just once, only one time but no, they tried to drug me so I would be paralized when he came. So I tried not to eat the food they gave but, with no food, there will be no more energy left in me so, it has the same end. And he continued to come, two months later when he was bored of me and began to smack me around, hitting me like a dirty dog, when I couldn't even think straight anymore, he left."

I stared at him, I could believe my ears anymore. Was he saying that he has been rape not once but over and over again? Oh God, I never realized. His eyes were clouded with pain, he sat there in his bed with both hands clutched the blanket tightly. The Great and all Mighty Tsukimori Len I used to know has his pride, the only thing that made him who he was, completely destroyed, mashed. They chased him like a criminal, captured, tortured, drug, abused and even raped him till there was nothing left inside of him. They used him like a toy to play around and when they got bored they smacked him, hit and beaten him up. Oh God, really, I do believe that you are not blind but why are you treating him like this? You are being so unfair, God. Couldn't he just live a normal, peaceful life like any other ordinary guys instead of struggling to live, to.. to breath like this?! I know that I didn't like him that much but disbite that fact, he is still a human being, he is still the guys that Kahoko had fallen in love with and he's… he is my friend. My mind was going for a race, too many thoughts pouring inside it all at once, I didn't know whether or not I could take this any longer.

Sighed. I sighed heavily, my eyes searched blankly around, letting my brain has room to think instead of focusing on Len. Another long silence pulled between us. He sat there and I stood here. One with head lowered and one with hands in pocket. I sighed again, I have been doing it a lot lately.

" Look Len I…" I didn't get a chance to finish.

" I have made up my mind. I'll leave. Then you guys will be safe, that's all I need." He said with his now hoarsed voice.

" What?! You're still have that _stupid_ idea in that _stupid_ mind of yours? Did they damage your head when they tortured you or something?" I said then realized that I shouldn't have mention that. He glared at me, half hearted actually.

" Still, it's dangerous for you guys to be envolved in this…"

" We already have." I cut him off. " At the moment you tell your secret, the Shens' secret, we have _already_ dragged into this mess."

" But it's not too late! All of you still can get out of this if I leave right now. Fan-fan won't know and I'll be the only person who have to deal with this burden, that option, in my opinion is much, much better. Because, I used to live like that already. That'll be fine."

After finishing his statement, he received a direct punch on his face from me but surprisingly, Len blocked it with only his palm. He looked at me, half serious as he stood up on the mattress.

" Can't punch me that easily like before can you?" A smirked curved its ways on his lips.

" What about this?!" I swung my free arm and BAMB! Right on the stomach! Stumbled to the ground as his back hit the floor rather hard.

At that moment, Kahoko, his parents and the other chose to come in. The door opened almost as fast as I landed that punch on Len.

" Oh my goodness!" Kahoko cried and about to run to Len's side.

" Stay where you are!" I shouted. " Today, and right now, I'm gonna knock some senses into this moron and none of you will stop me or you'll be like him as well!"

I turned my attention back to Len who was still lying un-moving on the floor.

" Why are you still lying there for! I thought you were better than that! I thought you were a guy with honor Len! And yes! Yes you _were_! And now look at you, lying patheticly on the floor like an insect when I only just hit you once!"

I yelled at him, poured all of my feeling, the feeling of jealousy because he had capture Kahoko's heart instead of me, the hate feeling I felt for him for so many years since the first time we met in the hall, and the anger I am feeling now because of his stupidity about dying, about thinking of leaving and left us behind like he did three years ago. He was planning to destroy our world because of his departure, AGAIN! But NO! No! This time he won't!

" You are not going anywhere! You are not going to leave! You are not going to leave us behind again! Do think you were the only one who was suffering all of these time! Then I'm sorry, that's your own problem! Not mine! Not any of us! We have our own problems to deal with, too. Since you went missing, none of us were happy! Look at Kanazawa, does he look happy to you? If yes then you are wrong, he was sad, because he blamed himself to be responsible for your disappearance and the school has almost fired him if not to us to convince the principal not to! But everyone's trust on him has been zero! ZERO, for those who didn't know the whole story!" I pointed at the teacher as he stood there, silence himself. " He has suffered, too!"

" How about the other? Keiichi, he was a very quiet boy but he never loose his shine on the stage, when you were gone, the poor boy has been down a lot! He was even put more concentration in his practice time to forget about the accident and when he went to school, he was so worn out from practice that he almost collapsed!"

" Shoko! A very quiet person like Keiichi himself, but she was shy and doesn't talk to people much. After you been captured, she was reserved in public more than she ever was, she even closed herself to her friends, to Kahoko!" Then I pointed at Azuma and Kazuki.

" Them! They were depressed, too! Azuma didn't smile that often anymore and Kazuki was all glummy. They, with all of the sighs and stuffs and they quieted themselve to people who want to talk about your disappearance but still trying there best to cheer the others up!"

" And then there were your parents. They were the one who you could probably say that have suffered the most. They thought they have lost their only child, their most precious gift in the world! How do you think of that?! Your mother who has carried you in her belly for nine months and ten days and went through pain to give birth to you. And your father, the one have took care of you, race you up to be a strong, honorable guy, and taught you about music, led you on the right path to use your talent."

" Kahoko Hino. The girl that you have feelings for? Is she just another person in your life? Is she so un-important? She was the one who cried for you, grieved for you. Were those tears wasted for nothing? Does her feeling not good enough for such a high league guy like you are. Well then you are wrong! It should be the other way around, after all those years, she didn't betray or deny her love for you. And to think that she would gave away her golden heart for you! Sometimes, God could be so blind, and to think that there are so many others who want that heart so much and still waiting to have a chance!" When I mention about this, everyone, the guys, began to blushed a little and I thought that I have been blushing a bit, too. " Then why didn't they grap the chance when you diappeared? That would be such a great chance but they didn't, you know why? Because they thought of you as a FRIEND! Who would do such a disspeakacle thing to a friend?!"

" And there is… me. I hate your guts so much, that I want to punch into your face everytime I meet you. I HATE you. You are the worst possible guy in the world with your stupid cold face, your stupid attitude and your STUPID way of THINKING! Don't you know that everyone around you cares about you so much? I don't think so, right? Because you only just lie there, pitying yourself, thinking that you have been through a lot, something that no one has ever experienced. Well, now you know, all of us have been through a tough time just like you, so drop the idea about you want to leave because you are NOT going nowhere!!! And now it's your turn to speak!"

Finished with that not-so-short speech, I panted, because I never got a chance to inhale not even a bit of air when I was in the middle of that. Although, most of them were stunned by that speech of mine, but Len was still lying there on the floor. I was irritated, after all of that and not even a reaction.

" Hey! What part of my speech that you don't understand? You know, I could always speak slower and explain while in the progress if your head is that damage." This time, I received a stir from him. He slowly sat up, with his hands wrapped around that small box of his. For the whole time, did he try to avoid that box from being crush by his body? But how? Maybe that was why he was lying in such a queer position.

" Maybe you ae right, maybe my brain really got damage during those times." He suddenly smirk. " But I know one thing that I don't let people hit me that easily without a pay back, now."

A blow right on my right cheek, I stumbled backward a bit, but managed to regained balance. Putting a hand on my cheek, it was really hurt and swollen as I stared at him.

" Do you think after all those years being hit over and over again that I didn't learn a thing or two about fighting? Man, they only used them same moves again and again that was why my brain memorized them all." He pointed at his head. " Although, never got a chance to show of, since they only chose to hit me when I was asleep."

I stared at him harder, was this the same guy who only knew how to be a Cold Ice Prince and played the violin? And now his punch was like a stroke of thunder, real strong.

He began to look around, I noticed something in his eyes have changed, not with the doubtful, full of sadness and pain like before. Something was different. Suddenly, he let out a laugh, not a meniac kind of laugh. Len stopped but lips still curved up into a smile.

" I'm sorry." He said. " Sorry for doubting you guys' ability. And for doubting myself. I have lived inside that cell so long that I've almost forgot how tough you all were." His eyes rolled to look at us. " Thank you for all of your support. But are you sure, that you can do this?"

" Of course we are SURE!" We all answered at the same time.

" Then I have decided, I won't be going anywhere." Then Len walked toward us, we stepped aside as he slowly went to his parents and gave them an embrace.

" I'm so sorry for making you all so worried." He whispered into their ears. Misa Hamai, the great pianist has shed tears, rolled down from her cheeks non-stop, tears of happiness and his father gave him a nod along with a fatherly smile.

Everything was alright now. From now on, we'll stick with Len and so will he. Because, he was a past of this big family.

" We'll protect him, won't we guys?" I asked the others quietly. They nodded in return.

" How's your cheek?" Kanazawa asked teasingly.

" Fine, as usual."

" It doesn't look that 'usual' to me." With that we started to laugh slightly, but then something caught my ears. Sounds, small but if you pay enough attention, you'll hear it.

" Len." I called as he turned to look at me. I looked over to the window. " Something is going on outside."

He and I told the others to keep quiet and peer outside to see what was going on. Cars, black cars and there were eight of them. The car's lights were out so it was quie hard to notice them coming. There were some writing on the nearest car we could spot. CBA? Suddenly, I heard Len whispered.

" _They have come."_

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

A/N: It was a chapter full of conversations and emoition. Hope that you lik it. I posted this sooner than I thought I would. Well, anyway, the sooner the better, right? Bye, see yo on the next chapter of When the Nightmare Start.

_Next chapter:_ Time for Aciton.

" _Turn off all of the lights, and prepare yourselves, they have come."_

" _This won't be an easy battle."_


	14. Time for Action

_**Chapter 14: **_Time for Action

-

-

-

Len

-

-

I have never thought to see Ryotaro would reacted in such a way when I told him I was going to leave. He gave me, us all a speech that reflected everyone's heart. And I could see in Kahoko's eyes when he mentioned about uhm… the feelings stuff, that Ryotaro was actually telling the truth. And I too, ahem… was stunned by hearing it. I blushed a little, but hid it anyway, since I didn't really want that guy to tease me to death.

After giving him a punch of my own, I went to my parents and hugged them. It have been so long since the last time I could see them, touch them with my two hands like this. Feeling the warm, the nice familiar smell of mother, the firm yet soft of father. This was real, and it wasn't an illusion my mind created to deceive me. Oh, how much I have missed them, when I felt the hot tears of mother touched my shoulder I realized that they have felt the same way I did.

But, emotional time was over when Ryotaro called me over to the window. Eight cars of CBA Corp. have arrived at the front door. And followed those eight ones, were more that only just came out from the bushes.

" They have come." I whispered. This was sooner than I thought. I was hoping that the won't come until another day or two, that way we could prepare for the strike but now…

" Everyone, listen to me." I said. " From now on we must speak in a low voice okay? And we must stick together." They nodded in agreement.

" Now, all of you have to do what I say. First of all. Turn off all of the lights, and prepare yourselves, they have come." Another nod received from them. " Azuma, do you have anything in this house that could use as weapons?" I asked.

" Well, I heard father said once something about the needs to protect the house, since we are, after all far away from the city. If I remembered correctly then the secret weapons storage room is somewhere in the library."

" What do you mean by 'if I remembered correctly'?" I heard Ryotaro asked.

" Because, he said that when I was only a little boy and after that I have never once stepped foot in this house again, until this week that is."

" Lead us there, Azuma." Normally, I won't trust him that much since after the whole engagement incident with Kahoko. But he was our last hope at the moment, so whether or not I like it, it'll have to do, for everyone's safety, for mine and Kahoko's, too.

-

We came as Azuma opened the library' door. It was big, filled with thousands of books, that maybe the one and only on this world.

" So, why is it that this secret weapons storage room has to be hidden in a library exactly?" Ryotaro and his big mouth.

" Well, my father thought that this would be the last place where they would look for you know, the secret hidden weapons storage room. Now, do have anymore questions that you would like to ask?" Azuma sounded really annoyed then and I swore I saw him shot Ryotaro a deathly glare that said 'I'll probably kill you if you asked anymore stupid questions like that'.

" So how do we find this secret room in here?" I asked.

" I remembered that one of these books in here is the key to open the door."

" How exactly are we going to…" Mr.I-ask-what-I-like luckily has been stopped by Kanazawa, it seemed that teacher has noticed the glare, too.

" Okay everyone, there are ten of us, if we look closely then one of us will bound to find that key, so let's spread out, alright?" The teacher announced as the others looked at me.

" I shared the same opinion with him, so let's do it."

All of us spread out. Eyes looked, hands touched, trying our best to find that hidden key that led to that hidden room. My eyes searched around, books, books and books, everywhere. Azuma's father was right about hiding the things that needed to keep secret in here, a prefect place. I continued on searching, until I heard someone called my name.

" Len, Len!" The whispers were enough fro me to hear.

" Kahoko?"

" Come here. I think I found something." She used her hand to pulled me closer. I blushed a little since, we were, uhm, quite close. But the idea flew away as fast as it came.

" What is it?"

" A book, really thick."

" So what's wrong with it?" I was confused.

" Look, it seems really think right? But when you pick it up, it feels so light, like the inside is hollow."

" What?" I took the book in her, it just like she said. I flicked my finger on the thing's cover and it made a pretty weird sound. " You are right. It is hollow inside. Maybe the key is in here." I tried to open the book, but it won't open.

" You can't open it. I tried before but no used." I tried again. Nice, just like she said. It was impossible.

I brought the thing out and called everyone to stop searching. Each of us tried to open the book but, no used.

" Do you know how to make this thing open, Azuma?" I asked, looking at the long haired 'maestro'. He was deep in thoughts, yet again. I think that he was trying to remember something.

-

_**~Flashback~**_

Azuma

-

I was in the library with father as we were sitting in front of the fire and drinking our tea. It was nice and cozy, I like it when father and I spending some quality times together like this. Mother and Grandmother was too busy taking care of my other brothers and Miaby, my new born little sister. They've gotten their hands full so no one paid that much attention to me anymore except for father. I took a sip of my tea, it was my favorite, it got a smell that could calm my stressing nerves.

" Azuma." I looked up to look at father when he called.

" Yes, father." I smiled at him.

" I have something to tell you. Do you remember when I told you that we need to protect the house no matter what because we a far away from the city?" I nodded, still looking straight at him. " Now, hold out your hand, son." I did what he said as he dropped something into my palm. I saw that it was a gem, a crystal, it was very pretty, shimmering under the golden lights from the fire place. " Keep it. And remember this, when ever you need to protect the house, our house, the key is…"

-

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Len

-

I saw Azuma grimaced a bit as he used a hand to held a side of his head, looked like he has trouble remembering something. And then I heard him murmured 'the key is…' or similar statement like that.

" Hey, look." Shoko called. We stared at her, waiting for what she was gonna say and the girl just blushed. " Uhm, uhm, look, on the book, there's… a hole on the locker. Something is missing."

" Yes, you are right." I studied the hole for awhile.

" I think it fit a small jewel." Mother suggested. I looked up at her and nodded.

" You are probably right, mother. It seems to be the best idea we have, for now."

" The key is…" I heard Azuma's whispering to himself again, over at the corner and still clutching his head. I knew that whatever he was trying to remember got something to do with the missing gem on the book's cover. I took the book from Ryotaro's hands and brought it over to him. Showed the book in front of his face as I spoke.

" Azuma, look at the book. We have just found out that it is missing something and that something maybe a jewel. Do you know anything about it?" I asked him slowly, trying to get the question into his troubled mind. The guy stared at it for awhile then suddenly, his eyes widened and shone up. A satisfy smile curved its way on his lips.

" The key is… always with you! I remembered!" I happily announced.

" What exactly did you remember?" I asked again.

" My father, he once gave a crystal and said that when I want to protect the house, the key is always with me." He said, sounding quite happy. The other came next to us as I continued the conversation.

" So, where is that crystal now?"

" Here, I always keep it with me." He slitted his hand inside his jacket and took out a small, yet very beautiful crystal.

Azuma slowly put the thing in the hole and it fit! He pushed on the crystal and the lock flicked open. We were so happy that it did! Opening it up, the inside really as hollow and there was a steel flower liked metal. What was it for? Neither of us knew until, the Maestro took it and started heading toward the fire place. It has very fine fragementship, with soft flowery curves and decorated with two lion head and each of it has a round steel circle in its mouth. Azuma's hand smoothly slitted along the edge and came to the middle of the two lion heads. There was a hole like the book as he put it in. A complete fit. He used his hands to held the steel circles in the lion's mouths and started to push in. After turning them, he began to pull and those heads followed his hands outside. The fire place slowly turned and finally showed the things that hid behind it.

There were everything that you ever needed to have in a battle. The thing as that wasn't any guns. I guess that guns were too much for just protecting the house. Each of us took what will suit us best. I saw a sword, a Japanese sword. Picking it up, quite heavy, drawn the sword out of its sheath, the blade shone greatly and I could see the sharpness in it, it could slice through everything, I think, it will serve my purpose. Then , something got my eyes, a box, small one that has been hidden deep into a dark corner. The others haven't notice it yet. Curiousity whelmed up as I used my hand, slowly approached it. The box was in my grasp now and I opened it. I couldn't believe what I found in it…

-

Okay, everything is going according to plan. At least I hope so. I called everyone to gather around me so I could provide the plan I have instore in my mind.

" First of all, the enemies don't know the ways around the house so in advantage of that we'll have a better chance in giving them a surprise attack, that was the reason why I told you to turn off the lights in the first place. Now, there is no doubt that they will divide their forces into groups, we'll do the same. We'll spread out, group A will be between Azuma, Kazuki and Keiichi. Group B, Kanazawa, mother and father. Ryotaro, Shoko and Kahoko, you all will be in group C. Group A will stand at the staircase, B will be at the back of the house, and you three group C will be in charge of taking care the way to our rooms." I looked around to see whether or not they would agree. I received a nod and that was all I needed. " You guys must stick together, never leave your stand and please watch out for each other's back. These people will do everything to win even if it is to play dirty. Kanazawa, please take care of my parents, I'm intrusting them to you. I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess, mother and father."

" No, son. We are just glad that we could help you." Father put a hand on my shoulder, it felt like he was giving strength, so was mother and her gentle smile.

" What about you, Len?" Kahoko asked.

" As for me. I'll go by myself. I have my own business to take care of."

-

Normal POV

-

" What are you nuts?" Ryotaro shouted (in whisper) at the violinist face, sounding angry.

" Of course not. This is something that I need to settle with Fan-fan myself. So, please, for once, let me do this." Len looked straight into his friend's eyes with a burning determination in them. The guy was speechless for a minute, couldn't find a word to say because of that pair of eyes and he knew, no matter what he say now won't change anything. Let out a heavy sigh.

" Go and do whatever you want, see if I care, you jerk. But make sure you come back alive, or else even if you are a ghost, I'll go to hell and find you then beat you up so badly you won't be able to go around and do your scary ghost stuffs." That earned a smirk on his blue-jay haired friend.

" Remember, I'll do the same to you if you let them lay a hand on Kahoko. I'm not just gonna beat you up, I'm going to tear you apart, pull out your skin, shave your hair and finally, slash you one hundred times, no until I satisfied enough." Len whispered in a low tone voice into Ryotaro's ear. His voice was cold, icy and have a hint of danger in it. And it sent a chill down to our pianist friend, he knew right away that the guys was serious, he meant what he said and maybe even he'll make it even worse than what he just described.

" I don't need you to remind me. Without you telling me, I know what I'm suppose to do." Ryotaro managed to said it out, in a confident voice.

Standing up, Len let the sword slitted through his belt on the left side of his hip. Stood tall on his feet as he gave out the order.

" If you really, and I mean _really_ have taken care all of the guys in your stand then go to the other stands to see if they needed help or not, okay? Now, let's get to your positions." He stopped then continued. " One last thing, and listen. Be careful not to get hurt or capture. And this is and order, _not_ a suggestion." His voice was serious, yet caring at the same time. Before they leave, Kahoko stayed back and gave Len a concern look. He noticed it as he went to her. His lips curved up into a warm smile. Using a hand to touch her cheek.

" I'll be fine, don't worry. Trust me."

That smile was still there and as if it was slowing melting the girl's worry away. Slowly moved his fingers, Len held a lock of her crimson hair in his hand and played with it for a little. Leaned forward and gave it a kiss, he could smell her scent, the scent of warm sunlight and sun flower dancing in the midst of summer breezes. It calmed his troubled mind, so much that he wish this would never end, if so then he would hold her closer into his arms, to feel more about her, to touch her soft skin.

But no, if that happened then it would only be a dream and when he wakes up, he would already been drown into this nightmare forever and won't be able to escape along with his friends, his family and his… beloved. He has already made a stupid mistake once and now that is not going to happen again. He has sworn to protect his friends and he is gonna do just that. No more mistake, no more running from this nightmare, this time, he got his friends beside him, nothing more to be afraid of, now. Len is gonna stand and face this challenge and fight and end this once and for all.

" Let's go." Len said softly to Kahoko who now has her face burning hot. " Everyone is waiting." As she went away, smiled then turned her back at the corner, Len murmured to himself.

" I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you myself. But Ryotaro will do it for me. Please be safe for your sake and… mine, too. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lost you." With that, he went away to his stand and prepare for the big battle.

-

-

Sitting in the living room, Len held the hilt of his sword, ready for anyone to come and charge in. He knew how danger it was to fight alone with Fan-fan's henchmen, but for his friends, he'll do it and for his parents, too. They were the things that left for him to care on this cruel world, so he have to do everything he could to prevent anything that could do harm to them. And her, Kahoko. She as the Goddess that led him out of the swamp that has almost drown him in despair and desperation. And to mention, father, mother, his friends, Kanazawa and that stupid, big mouth Ryotaro, the guy that hated Len's guts for than anyone on this planet and so did Len. They like the same person, both talented at music and look at each other like arch-enemies. And yet, now, at this time, this moment, they are helping each other, like true friends.

In his mind, Len was hoping that after all of this has ended. Everything will be back to normal, everyone will be happy and hopefully they'll accept him even though this left hand of his couldn't be use, and he couldn't play anymore music to them. He was nowhere the level he has been three years ago. But he was hoping that, they still accept him even that he was a burden to them.

Footsteps. They were rushing toward where he was. Well, they finally charged in, clutching the handle tighter than ever as he pulled the sword out, the steel blade ran through the wood sheath, creating a cold sound and Len's eyes sharpen, narrowed and his attention aimed straight at the door. His freezing cold gaze and feature brought the whole room into a quiet stillness.

The door swung open, and they were storming in but the first few men have been knocked down by a slash of the sword Len was holding as they fell down to the floor. Swung the weapon as the drops of blood flew on to the floor and the blade once again shone brightly.

" Hey, hey. It's the loser that has escaped a few days ago." One of the men pointed at Len and said half mockingly. Looking straight at them as he sent a chill down to their vein and spoke.

" Listen here. None of you will get through here, not even a step. Not until you over came my death body." His voice was in a low tone, cold and somehow scary.

" Yeah, right! You don't scare us! C'mon, show that dog what we can do!"

" I know what you can do and I certainly know that you can't touch me. So back of or else."

" Say all you want you insect, because you gonna be a corpse soon!" They came running to Len all at once as Len rose up his sword calmly.

" You ask for it, I have warned you."

Len ran up to them for a few steps then jumped up into mid-air, swung his sword down and with that one swing separated into three slashes as they stroke those henchmen harshly on the torso. He landed easily on his feet and not far away, those who have insulted him have all lay down on the floor in their own pool of blood. Standing up, expression still as calm as though nothing has happened at all.

" You'll pay for that!" A man with dagger charged in from behind the violinist's back, planning to get 'little toy' of his in his enemy's stomach. But no, Len realized that danger was coming for quite a while ago. Turning around, rose up his free hand and as fast the man was running in front of his face, he chopped on the guy's wrist and the dagger fell on the floor. Holding his wrist painfully as the guy received a blow right on his face and broke his nose from Len. He bent down and picked up the fallen dagger and flipped it in his hand.

" Thanks but I don't like cheating, neither do like cooking. Although, appreciate the dagger, maybe my friend will find it pretty convenience to cut the vegetables with it." He smirked. Then form his hand into a fist and flung it over his shoulder and hit right on the guy's face who was trying to attack him from behind, again, without even looking. Len sighed. These guys were such cowardly people. He may as well just fight them all at once.

-

-

Kahoko

-

-

It has been awhile since we came to our stand. And since then there were just only ten men arrived and Ryotaro defeated them easily without these two girls help. I looked at Ryotaro, who as standing there with a steel silver-plated staff in his hand, I would say all of that aloud, about my, _our_ feelings that is. I couldn't believe that he would say everything out like that, Ryotaro, that guy was so straight forward, so was Len. I subconsciously blushed when I remembered his hand softly touch my cheek as he moved up his hand and leaned to kiss my hair. I was so closed to him, that I could smell his scent of to sweet and gentle, he was everything like his name, the Moon. And every word he whispered into my ear, even now I still can feel his warm breaths on my neck. I never felt that way before. It was almost as if, my heart will stop beating right there and then. But Len went alone by himself, what if he got attack? His wound couldn't heal that fast, he was still weak, if the wound opened up then he'll get into trouble. I tried to stop him from going but didn't succeed. He was endamager himself. Oh God, I hope he was alright.

" This is weird." I suddenly heard Ryotaro murmured to himself as he snapped me out from my chain of thoughts. Thank goodness for that.

" What do you mean by 'weird'?" I asked worrily.

" Everything. I swear that I saw with my own to eyes that eleven cars have arrived at the front gate."

" So? What's wrong with that?"

" Don't you see? It's too quiet, if there were to be eleven cars arrived and full with men." I nodded, trying to figure it out what he was getting at. " Then how come, there were only some of them came here, there should be more, right?" His words hit me hard. Oh no, what if… " C'mon." I looked up. " Let's go, then we can check to see what is happening. And, don't worry okay?" He smiled at me, a smile full of determination. He was telling me to believe in Len.

" Yeah. You are right. I shouldn't be worry." I smiled back at him and grabbed Shoko's wrist slightly. " Let's get going Shoko."

" Yes,… Kahoko." The girl answered shyly, as we hurried behind Ryotaro.

-

We were heading to the hall. The sounds of fighting were louder and louder each step I took. I couldn't help but strating to get worried. Even so, I still have to stay calm no matter what happened. I managed to calm down like I just told myself by breathing in and out, deep and slow. As were approaching closer and closer to the main hall, Ryotaro warn us to be cautious because it'll be dangerous. We stopped and hid ourselves behind the banister. I peered down to the hall and my eyes went widen as I saw Len as fighting so many henchmen and they were like attacking him all at once! I was about to stood up but a hand held me back.

" I have to help him, Ryotaro!" I stared at the person that has his hand on my shoulder as he stared straight back at me, too. He shook his head slightly.

" There are too many, they are outnumber us, if you go down there now you are just gonna endamager yourself."

" No, I won't. But he'll be if we don't help him now!"

" He won't be happy if you do."

" I don't care. All that we have to do now is help…" Suddenly he used both of his hands to held my shoulders and shook.

" Listen, Kahoko." His voice was full of anger. " What can you do if you go down there, now? If anything happened to you, that guy, Len, he'll be out of control. And when he did, he'll go and kill everyone of them then what will that make him? No more than those beasts who disguise themselves humans! Then he will have to go to jail. He has already had enough regrets in his life Kahoko, and I don't want to put anymore burden on him, don't you understand? He loves you a lot, and he is willing to do everything to get revenge for you if you've been killed by them. Don't make him more miserable than he already is Kahoko."

I stared at him, speechless. I could understand what he was saying. A single tear slipped down my face just by thinking about Len who will risk his life for me and then go to jail, spending the rest of his life and talent in a cell as he slowly rots away. Just because of me? No, I won't let that happen. Len still has a lot of things he has to do in his life, I don't know what they were, but I do know one thing that will be listed first in his chain of work. After all of this, he will go to a hospital and get his hand cure, that was for sure!

Footsteps. I heard them were moving toward us as I warned the other two to be careful. Ryotaro noticed it, too. As he told us to get ready. Footsteps were getting closer and closer. And then a figure appeared. Right then, Ryotaro jumped up in mid-air and when he was about to strike.

" Stop it, Ryotaro!" I shouted as his swung was a miss.

" What's the matter?!" He shouted back, looking quite angry. I used my forefinger to pointed.

" They are not the enemy! They are the others." Understood what I meant, he turned around and looked.

" Kazuki?"

" Hey, man. You scared the heck out of me! I thought I was going to get my head split like when the people play split the water-melon on the beach!" Kazuki exclaimed as I giggled a bit and so was my senior. Even at this time, he hasn't lost his sense of humor. I saw that Ryotaro was blushing a bit thanks to the embarrass.

" Well, I wish that Kahoko didn't stop me. I would like to see your head split into pieces like that if you keep on laughing at me!"

" That's right, Kazuki. You shouldn't laugh at other people, because you don't know that what they say are serious or not." Azuma appeared, too and with Keiichi right behind him. I have to say the boy was still looking as sleepy as ever. Then I saw that Kanazawa was coming, too, along with Len's parents. I was surprise to see them.

" Why did you come here?" I asked.

" Well, we want to know why there were only some of the guards came but as you said, there were many of them, if I remember right?" The teacher turned his head and focus his attention on Ryotaro.

" Yes, you're right. I was wondering about that too. That was why I came out here. And guess what I've found." He pointed his finger don to the hall. Mr. and were looking down as well and both of them gasped at what they saw, like I did, Len was fighting almost the whole gang of henchmen which were under Fan-fan's control.

" Oh my!" Misa Hamai exclaimed. " We have to help my son. He is in trouble." She looked desperate. I knew how she must felt right then.

" Of course. I was afraid that if we go down there now we would be outnumber. But now everyone is here. Let's do this!" Ryotaro said aloud. And we agreed with him as we started to run down the stairs and charged in.

-

Ryotaro

-

Okay, back with me. As Kahoko said, we began to charge in. I fought the one that were running in the opposite direction than we did. And a few minutes later, I found myself standing next to Len.

" What are you doing here?!" He asked, sound pretty angry as he beated up the guys were charging in.

" Well, it seems that you were in trouble so we decided to help."

" 'We'?" He turned his face to see that the others were fighting nearby, too. And he saw that his parents and Kahoko were there as well. " What the? I thought I told you to protect her, not letting her out here to fight!"

" Yeah right. Like I can do that!" I swung the staff and knock out four men. " She and you parents just kept on insisting, so, we have no other choice." Then I heard a low growl.

" I swear that, if anything happened to either of them, you and Kanazawa will take responsibility for it." Len sounded angrier than ever.

" Whatever you say. Suit yourself. But really now, you don't have to worry about them."

With that we began to fight. Knocked down as many as possible and so were the rest of us. I was surprised to see that Len dared to use a sword to fight them.

" Hey!" I called as we leaned our back to each other.

" What?"

" I've been meaning to ask. Did you kill all of them by using that sword?"

" No. They are just unconscious. If I kill any of them, I'll be nothing more than a low life like they are."

" That's good to here. But remember, I'm gonna be the one who beat up the most henchmen, you can't do anything about it."

" Try me." We were smiling, somewhat smirking, arrogantly as we looked at each other. So, he still got his pride, that eagle was almost as big as his body. More and more of them gathered around us.

" I'm gonna be the winner." I declared.

" That's what you say but it's not what you're going to do." He mocked me. But I'm going to deal with that later on, now we have to focus on how to defeat all of these men.

" Ready?"

" Of course."

" _**KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

-

-

Kahoko

Sounds of fighting on the other side was getting louder and louder as I heard a shout but of two voice collide to each other. I turned around to see that Len and Ryotaro were fighting with enthusiasm. And to my surprise, they both were smiling like they were having fun by doing this.

" Ahh!" I heard a yell as I turned to see that one of them has threw Shoko to the ground harshly.

" Shoko! Why you…!" I came running toward that jerk and gave him a hard hit on the head as he fell down to the floor. After that I ran to where Shoko was lying.

" Shoko! Shoko! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I shook her shoulders.

" Kahoko…" She replied weakly. This wasn't good. She was too weak, I have to bring her to somewhere safe. Putting her arm around my neck as I used the other one to support her body up, looked around as I saw a dark corner beneath the staircase, it seemed to be the best place for now so I brought her there. Lying the girl down as her back leaned against the wall.

" Stay still okay? You'll be safe, don't worry."

" I am… sorry, Kahoko." I hushed her as I saw tears forming at the corner of her wine colored eyes. I wiped them away.

" No, no. Don't be. This is a battle. And in any battles, there are always some people who will get hurt and they need to rest to regain their strength because if they couldn't fight this one, there'll be a next one then they can help in the next coming up fight. So, you don't need to apologize, no just rest here and try not to make a sound." The girl smiled with acknowledgement as she nodded at me. I smiled back at her then left.

-

We kept on fighting until fifteen minutes later, almost all of them were out. Mostly because of Len and Ryotaro flying kick, slashing and stuffs, then there was Kanazawa throwing Thai knifes, Azuma flying tea spoons and Kazuki's club. It was pretty strange, seeing Kanazawa and Azuma using the kitchen accessories so well.

" How did you guys do that?"

" Well, because since I was small, grandmother told me that I should study about the tea ceremony, so I'm used to this."

" Pretty easy. You know how much I like to slice up the fish in the kitchen since I'm still a single man." Then the teacher's face became a little depress. " It's sad that I couldn't slice them up like what I did to the fish." He looked gloomily at the sharp knifes as they created some cold flash of lights, I swear that I heard a thunder stroke right after he said that. The scene sent a chill down my spine. Scary. Never seen him like that before.

" Hey!" I heard a call.

" Ryotaro? Where's Len?"

" He went outside first and told me to call you guys." He said that and all of us including Len's father and mother came along.

Running outside. We stopped as Ryotaro gave out a sign. He peered out, seeing no trouble was out there we began to move out again. As we went out, it was still raining really hard, I saw that Len was standing there with his hand clutched the sword's hilt tightly with streams of water ran down his face. Suddenly a black limousine arrived slowly and stopped in front of him and a long silence was pulled out. No one made a move until…

" Get out here!" Len shouted. I could see in his eyes the burning hatred and anger. " I know you are in there! Show yourself, Fan-fan!" The shout got louder and filled with even more anger. The door swung open as a dark figure stepped out. A woman, with long raven hair, wearing a red Chinese traditional clothing. It was Fan-fan! She stepped out into the light as she looked at Len then let out a long, evil laugh. Her laugh filled the humid air of the night.

" Well, well." She has finally stopped with the long chain of laugh. " Isn't this my little pet." She looked straight at Len. " Where have you been? I have been looking for you. Yuta missed you very much, too. He said that these days in the red-light district, there aren't that many pretty women anymore, he said that they tasted so boring." At that time, another shadow came out. A man with a weird face, with slanting eyes, flat nose and a stupid smirk on his face and he dressed in a loose glossy looking orange shirt and a pair of not-so-pretty pants. " Am I right, Yuta?"

" Yes, yes." His voice was raspy and full of lust as he licked his lips in a craving and disgusting way. " That geisha you gave me, what was his name again. Oh, yes, Len. He was delicious, the smell of youth, soft skin and his body was very nice." Oh gosh, this was the guy who raped Len! " And now look at him, he seems much better than before, his hair has been cleansen and cut, so is his body and oh how he looks like he has some flesh in him, now. My desire for him is even more, now." He drooled down his face. He is an animal, not a human being.

I saw Len ran toward them with his sword rose high in the air.

" Shut up!!!"

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fan-fan said with a smirk on her face as she flicked her fingers. All of the sudden, many guys jumped out from nowhere as they surrounded us and pointed guns at us. We were stuck, none of us could move an inch. " Touch me, even if it is only a tiny scratch, your friends' lives will be in danger. You don't want them to have hundreds of holes on them, right?"

Len turned around, his eyes widen as he saw us being surrounded. He gritted his teeth tightly.

" Let them go! They have nothing to do with this!" He shouted at Fan-fan.

" Don't worry. I won't do any harm to them, _if_ you promise to be a good pet, listen and do what I order you to." He held his sword tighter than ever, his shoulders shook a little from the anger. " Now, decide fast or I won't guarantee their lives."

" Don't Len! Don't! We'll be okay! Just don't listen to her!" I shouted and so was the other.

" Shut up! Let Len concentrate." Fan-fan shouted back. As the guard moved in closer and tighten the circle and the guns were right next to us.

" Stop it." I heard Len said. " I'll… I will do what you say."

" No, Len!" Ryotaro shouted.

" That's right. Good boy. Now, drop your little toy." He did what she said as the sword touch the ground, creating a metal liked sound. She started to rub his head like a master rubbed her dog.

" One condition. I want to speak to them for the last time." He lowered his face as he spoke.

" Of course."

Len nodded as he walked toward us in a strangely calming way and his face was still down. Footsteps were loud, wet and muddy. He slowly approaching us as the guards lowered their weapons in a cautious way. Len stopped in front of me. My heart was pounding hard, I was worried and nervous in a certain way. What was gonna happen next? I don't know but I just can't shake this weird sensation away. It felt like something bad was going to happen like the time in HongKong. Everything was quiet, all I could hear was the sounds of rain, falling from the sky and touching the solid ground.

" Everyone. Thank you, for supporting and helping me through this tough time of my life. I'm sorry for making all of you worried and upset, and even tried to lie about the truth. I have underestimated you guys. I should have known right from the beginning that I can trust you and believe that you can do this, because, nonetheless you _are_ my friends and family. The ones I will remember for the rest of my life no matter where I go or what happen, I have and will remember you all, forever."

Tears were forming in my eyes, he sounded like this will be the last time we'll ever see each other again.

" Kahoko." He called my name. I looked at him, to my surprise, he was smiling. The smile was soft, warm and gentle, yet, it brought a sad feeling to you when you looked at it. This made me even more worried. He went closer and closer then gathered me into his arms. His embrace was tight, powerful, almost demmanding. I could feel his warmth touch, his body's sense that smell like a cool night of Autumn, when the dark blue sky full of twinkling stars and the shimmering big, round Moon, with soft breezes that bring along a warm, calming feeling. It felt like my feet were lifting off the ground, I was lost in his arms. " I have to go." He whispered into my ears. I shook my head and held him tighter, I won't let him go. " Kahoko, this is something that I have to do. Fan-fan is only after me and for my friends, family and for your sake I have to go."

" No. Please, no. Don't go." I begged him, the tears were coming back to my eyes as they slipped out and streamed down my cheeks. Using his fingers as he wiped those tears that were slowly mixed with the rain.

" I am so sorry. I know that you are sad but there is nothing more I can do in this situation. If I don't go, they'll harm you all." Len slowly explained to me, but I refused to listen.

" No. I don't care, just stay, even if I die, I won't, I swear I won't let you go." I was desperate. " Please. I can't risk loosing you again, last time was already too much, I don't want to bare the pain, despair and the heartbreak again. Loosing you were just too much, and now, here you are standing right in front of me, I won't let them take you away!" I shouted. I looked at him, as he did the same, I could see sorrow was filling his amber eyes. Using all of the strength left that I could muster, I clutched onto his arms. He still looked at me. Then moved his hand down to his pocket and pulled out a small box that I saw earlier and opened it up. Inside was a brooch? As he slowly place it in my hair after twining it up. I was surprised, and noticed that his eyes have never left my face.

" I was right. It really does fit you very much. You look beautiful." That smile appeared on his lips again as he put both of his hands on my cheeks and wiped away the last remaining beads. He slowly leaned his face toward mine and… kissed me.

Len's lips were so soft as he gently deepened the kiss. Surprise filled at first but then I accepted the kiss. It was so passionate, and intense, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I could taste the sweet sensation that was flowing into me. My body relax, I felt so warm, it like he and I have gone to heaven, a place where we don't have to worry about anything, where we can be at peace and share the feelings we have for each other with no one there to interfere us.

We broke the kiss and both were gasping for air. I could see that his face has a pinkish color on his cheeks, I couldn't help but smiled. For awhile there, he didn't say anything at all. But then as he bent down again, with his lips next to my ear as he whispered to me.

" _I love you, Kahoko."_

My heart felt like it skipped a beat. I looked at him with my eyes widened. " That is the reason why, no matter what happened, I won't let you get hurt. I will do everything for you to be safe. Even this…"

Even this? What does he mean by that? Len looked up then as he looked over my shoulder and nodded. What was he nodding for? I turned my head around and saw Ryotaro, he was standing with a painful in his eyes. It was then that Len turned his back against me. I was surprised, I reached out, holding his arms and leaned my forehead on his back.

" Please. Stay with me, Len. You said that you love me, but why are you leaving?" He didn't answer. Using his hands to shook of my grasps as he walked away. " No! Come back!" I yelled.

" It's too late." I heard him saying. When I was about to run to him, a strong hand grabbed me tightly. I looked back, it was Ryotaro. He was shaking his head, telling me not to run after him. I tried to push away his hand, I struggled to do so, the tears poured out again in the process when I saw Len was getting further and further away from me, out of my reach, out of my life. I could feel that my heart was starting to have a race, I could hardly breathe. No, please, don't go, please, I don't want to loose you. I need you, don't go, I rather die than watching you slowly getting out of my grasps again.

" Len, please, oh my gosh, please, I beg you, just stay with me. I don't mind dying, just as long as I could be with you. I'll do everything, It's not too late! Don't walk away, Len!!!"

But he didn't even turn back to look at me, not even once, he just kept walking away. Each and every step he took as he was getting closer and closer to Fan-fan, and further out of my life. Tears rolled down from my eyes non-stop. What should I do? What _can_ I do? He was too far away.

" _LEN!!!" _

-

-

Len

-

" That is the reason why, no matter what happened, I won't let you get hurt. I will do everything for you to be safe. Even this…" I told her as I looked up and nodded to Ryotaro who was standing there ready whenever I give the signal. I knew that he wouldn't be happy doing what I asked him, but it was my last choice.

When Kahoko turned her face around to look at him, I took my chance and turned my back on her. Then I suddenly felt her small, trembling hands held my arms tightly and her head leaned against my back.

" Please. Stay with me, Len. You said that you love me, but why are you leaving?" I didn't answer her, she was making this harder for me. But, I have to this. Biting my lowered lip, I used my hands to pushed her fingers and walked away. " No! Come back!"

" It's too late." I said to her, small but enough for her to hear as I moved my feet that felt so heavy like they have been chained to the ground by a 200 kilograms metal ball. I went away, each heavy step I took, listening to Kahoko's shouting in the background. I could hear them all, every word she said, every time she called my name. My heart slowly broke into pieces, it was so painful, my heart ached, my whole body ached and I bit my lip so hard that blood was licking out from the wound. Even so, for my friends, family sake and for her sake. This was what I must do. No matter how much I denied it, it was still the truth, that someday, somehow, Fan-fan's henchmen will find me, and then bring me away, torture me harder because I dared to run away from them. They may even kill this family of mine if I refused to go. This was my only choice.

" I said that I love you, and I really am. That's why I'm leaving, because I love you. I'll miss you, Kahoko." I whispered to myself. Not like anyone could hear it but, I couldn't turn around and tell her this, now. Because, if I do so, I won't have the heart to leave. It has already painful enough just to listen to her desperate shouts, if I look into those beautiful golden eyes right now, I would be so hypnotize that I can't go.

This was the best choice that I could think of in this situation. Let the other, let them be innocent, let them be humans. I have already tainted, so dirty that I couldn't look at myself in the mirror, I have been hurt once, I don't mind if they hurt me again. They can do whatever they like for all I care, because, meeting my friends, family, Kahoko once again, spending a wonderful week with them, I felt like I have been re-borned, I have a chance to live my old life again, full with join and happiness that I blindly didn't realize before. That was already enough. God has gave the most precious thing that a man like myself could ever ask for. I'll keep these memories lively in my mind. Because for they are my treasure…

-

I was standing in front of Fan-fan as the rain was still pouring down my body. It seemed that God intended to cleasen this damn body of mine, but I think he was wasting his effort.

" So, finally return to you mistress again, are we now my pet?" She used her finger to lifted up my chin and stared at me, her eyes were telling me that she was planning something.

" Ack!" Something hit the back of my head so hard that I have to stumbled forward. Turning around, I saw a tall familiar guy who was holding a club in his hand. Norman! Something warm started to flow down my neck, some kinds of liquid. I used my hand to touch the place I have been hit. Looking at my palm afterward, I realized that it was blood. The wound was starting to atone itself when I fell onto the muddy ground.

" Feeling a little dizzy now, are we?" My vision swooned, but still, I could see the smirk on her face as clearly as day. " Pets get punish when they do something wrong. In your case, it is a very wrong thing for running away from your cage like that. So I have to make sure that you won't do that again." The blood was flowing out more and more as I felt that I was starting to loose my grip on reality. " What should I do? Humh… I know! This will certainly work. You ain't getting away after this!" She looked happy, jumping up and down like, acting like a little child that was about to receive a present. This made me feel uneasy. I saw her walk toward that giant Norman and whispered something into his ears. Maybe this is my chance! I stood up, feeling a little dizzy with the sudden move, but managed to regain myself and try to headed to the forest. Until a punch of men showed up from the bushes with all kind of weapons. I was stuck.

" Tch…tch…tch. I left my eyes off you for what? Three seconds and you were trying to run away again. Bad, bad boy." She stopped then looked at me with an evil eyes. " But you won't be anymore." Fan-fan was definitely planning another scheme. " Grab him!" The guards came toward and held me on the torso. " Listen!" She turned her face back to my friends. " All of you here will witness how the Shen family teaches their pet to behave right here and now. So enjoy!"

Everyone, including me was surprised. Then I noticed that my mother and the other was rocking Kahoko, well at least she stopped crying now, although the worriness didn't disappeared from their eyes. But I was still nervous, what was she planning to do? Whatever it is, it won't be beautiful to me or my friends, only to her that is.

" Held him down!" Fan-fan shouted and I was down to the mud again. " Norman." She called as the servant stepped forward. " Do your thing."

" Yes, Mistress." The guy starting to move his wrists around and folded his finger which made a really weird cracking sound. He was warming-up.

" Stop it!" I heard a shout. Who was it? Father?! He was standing up. " Will you take me in my son's place. And then you can do anything you want to me instead of him!"

" Me, too." Mother?

" All of us!" Everybody?

" HAH! You all must be very brave or maybe very stupid! But This is between me and my pet. If you replace him now, it won't be fun anymore. He is the one I'm interested in, you guys are nothing special." Then she turned her attention back on me after shutting the other up. " Now, back to business. This will ensure that you'll never leave me again."

Norman who was still holding the club in his hand began to swing his up into the air. Oh no, I know what he was trying to do now! I struggled to get up but no use. The thing came down from the air above and aimed to my… right knee. I might never walk again after this. Shouts were coming from the background, looks like the other noticed it, too.

_ACK!!!_

My eyes widened in pain. I tried my hardest not to scream out. But I still choked a little. Oh gosh, it was so hurt!

" Humh… he won't scream, well that's no fun. This should help." Lifting up her leg, she was wearing high heel shoes as she crash the sharp heel against my already injured leg.

" _AHHHH!!!!_"

" That's right, that's what I want to hear."

The grips on me have loosen. Bring my knee up to my chest as I held it. Blood was flowing out so much, the pain.

" Ahhh…" It was so hurt! Oh God, what am I going to do know, this was more painful when they cut my hand. My eyes watered, it felt as if my leg was going to fall out at anytime. I bit my lower lip to bare the pain that was shooting through my whole being. I didn't have chance to recovered when Fan-fan began to hit me with that damn whip. Swinging the whip as she slashed me with it, every part on my torso, I tried to covered it up with my arms but she kept hitting on them until my flesh was torn out as the blood was dripping down.

" Stop you bitch!" I heard someone yelled, it was Ryotaro. He tried to run to where I was lying but stopped because the guns were pointing straight at his forehead. He looked at me, I could see the burning anger in his eyes. I shook my head.

" Don't…" I whispered weakly. If he do something rash like trying to find his way out now, he'll be kill and I don't want that to happen. The circle of guns tighten, forcingly as he stepped backward. That's right, think of your own life first, Ryotaro.

Fan-fan kept on hitting me until I started to cough violently that she has to stop. My mouth was so dried yet, I still coughed and my throat hurt. When she stopped hitting me, it felt as though my body was on fire it was burning. I could feel every slashes she hit me with that whip and the rain wasn't helping that much at all. My skin screamed out every time that a bead touch it. I couldn't see anything clearly now, everything was a blur, a blur of color, and I think that my ears were stuck, too. My head was pounding hard. Turning my head to my side. Something caught my eyes. A shade of crimson. I blinked my eyes for a few times but before I open them…

" Len!!!" I knew who is that now. And that person was calling out to me. My eyes slowly opened as her image appeared. A girl with crimson hair, burning golden eyes, white skin and gentle fingers.

_Kahoko…_

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

_**A/N**_: How was it you guys? Sorry for the long delay, I'm just not good at writing fighting and romance scenes, so I needed time to collect my ideas. Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected. Anyway, bye-bye.

_Next time: _Changing identity.


	15. Changing Identities

_**Chapter 15:**_ Changing Identities

-

-

-

Kahoko

-

-

Len was badly beaten. During all the time, I have been shouting, begging them to stop, everybody was, Ryotaro, Kazuki, Kanazawa, even Azuma and Keiichi. But to Mrs. Misa Hamai, it was too much, watching her son being beaten up with her own eyes not through story anymore, as tears streamed down her cheeks, and Mr. Tsukimori stood besides his wife, rocking her gently as he too, was holding back the un-shed tears.

My body trembled helplessly. They hit him so much, I want to get out there and help him, and yet, I was stuck here. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. I cried, I know crying won't help the situation we were in, but I couldn't hold them back any longer. He coughed. Len coughed so much that blood came out from the corner of his mouth. Then, I saw him slowly turning toward my direction as he reached out his arm shakily but it fell down to the muddy ground. His cracked lips twitched for a few times.

" Ka... ho... ko." Oh my God, Len. Tears rolled down from my cheeks, I couldn't control them anymore.

" Len..." I managed to choke out his name. " Len!!!"

" Throw him into the truck." I heard Fan-fan's voice ordered. Looking up as I saw her men dragged him up.

" Stop it!" I shouted. " Haven't you done enough?! Let him go!"

" That's right! Just what the heck are you going to do with him, now? Leave him alone!" Ryotaro joined in and followed by the other. But it seemed that, nothing could get through Fan-fan ears as she let out another long, arrogant laugh.

" As if! I am just having fun with him, this is nothing if I release him now, who would I play with?! I still got a lot of games to play." She turned her back to walk away as she hopped into the car that was waiting for her. The car window sunk down slowly as she flicked her fingers together and the 'gun army' surrounded us retreated. Sticking out her head and said in a warning voice.

" Do anything and I'll cut off all of your heads. You each changed a lot, but no matter what I'm still gonna find you and finish you all off, if you try anything stupid." As the car drove away and bid a farewell to us that echoed through the thick, humid air of a raining night. " Sayonara, LOSER!"

The cars drove away and everything I could hear now was the heavy rain poured down to the ground. All I could do then was sitting on the ground, with tears in my eyes as I stared at the path where the cars had left. There was nothing I could do to protect Len, all the things I have said were just plain lies. They were all lies. I buried my face into my palms and sobbed. I couldn't do anything to help, now they have taken him away again but we didn't even flinch. I'm so useless! Suddenly, a firm hand placed on my shoulder, I was startled. Turning my head back, it was Ryotaro.

" Stand up." He said, and then looked at me, his eyes were glowing and I felt like I have been given strength and hope. " This is not the time to be crying, we still have work to do. Save your tears until we got him back from that bitch." He smiled confidently at me.

" But can we do that, can we really rescue him? They are too strong for us." I looked away.

" What are you saying? We are stronger than any of them, because we do what we think are right, unlike those mindless henchmen and we have each other's back, besides, we got him to rescue. So we couldn't possibly loose." Then his grip tightened. " Because, too much are at stake here." There was something in those eyes of his that made me couldn't help but to… believe.

The other came too, their eyes were the same as his and I knew right away that there was no way for me to be weak right now, not at this time, because if I love Len, then no matter what, I'm going to pull him out from this horrible nightmare.

" Is everything… alright?" I heard someone spoke, it was Shouko. I almost forgot about her. " Where are the henchmen and Len?" She was unconscious so the poor girl didn't know anything at all.

" They… took him away, Fan-fan and her henchmen I mean." I replied slowly, ashamed of what had happened. But I'm not gonna sulk over that anymore. Not now, not ever. " But he will be back with us soon enough." I smiled at her as the girl nodded as an answer.

" Although the first thing we should do now is to get back into the house. We can't do much if we catch a cold now would we." Mr. Kanazawa said as we did what he said.

-

" So what should we do?" Kazuki started as he looked at us with curious eyes.

" First of all, in order for Len to escape from them which meant that Fan-fan must have brought him here to Japan. Then they must have opened a new branch here in Japan, too."

" Azuma is probably right, there is no other fit explanation for this. But why would Shen Shaoling, the company's owner let Shen Fan-fan, his daughter went to Japan and opened up a new branch here instead of him? Shouldn't that be a president's job?" Ryotaro asked.

" We shouldn't be worried about that now. That's none of our concern, what we should concern now is where is that darn branch?!" Kanazawa was getting angry. But Azuma was our savior, as he went to his room and took his laptop down.

" We could use this to search." He smiled again, then started to go to Google and search. The information was found almost instantly. " Here it is, the CBA Corp. has just opened up a new branch in Tokyo, next to the high-way road. And it said here that, Shen Shaoling was found dead in Hongkong seven months ago with no particular reason at all, but they said that he has been shot on the head. The police couldn't investigate more into this because there was no witnesses or clues at all. And since then his daughter Fan-fan Shen has took over as the new president of the CBA Corp."

" She must be the one who killed Shen." Ryotaro exclaimed.

" But how could a daughter killed her own father like that?" I added in.

" I don't know, but you know her, she is the devil herself, and if she wasn't the one who did it, then it nobody else would."

" There is a video recorded here when the police came to tell her about her father's death." We watched from had to tail. And we were sure that she was the murderer.

This added another thing in her crime list, this girl was totally evil and to think that she was the same age as us. But what we must focus here is how are we supposed to get in without their knowing? That was a tough question. All of us are trying to answer that one, but it was tough. Then suddenly, I remembered what Fan-fan said to us before she left.

" _Do anything and I'll cut off all of your heads. You each changed a lot, but no matter what I'm still gonna find you and finish you all off, if you try anything stupid."_

I played that statement in my head repeatedly, there was something in this sentence bugged me. What is it? 'Do anything and I'll cut off all of your heads. You each changed a lot…'

" Hey! That's it!" I shouted out with excitement. The other eyes me weirdly.

" What's up, Kahoko? Find anything that we could probably use, yet?" Ryotaro asked.

" Of course!"

-

-

Len

-

_Darkness. Everything was so dark that I couldn't see my ways as I ran through the forest. The branches cut my face, torn up my skin and clothes, I was trying to push my way out off this forest. I fell down by dripping a rock, my head dozed as I panted hard, sweats rolled down my face._

'" _Over there! I see him over there!" A group of men was chasing me. I got up to run again, praying that I could somehow find a way to escape this situation and those men were still behind me. But my wish didn't come true, they were still hot on my trace. I cursed under my breath. The sweats dropped down along with the rain and somee of them were making my eyes sore. Light! My mind shouted. So I was going to get out off this after all!_

_I fastened my speed, even though my feet were so hurt from all of the running. But I didn't care. I was going to make it, that's what matters here! But I forgot one thing, human beings like ourselves are very simple minded when it comes to God, sometimes He would want to play with us._

_I was out off that dark forest but I also was at the edge of the cliff. I was wrong when I think that I could escape so easily. It was too high from where I was standing. Shouts. They were closed to me already. What should I do? Jump! My mind yelled at me. I really didn't want to go back to those days, being locked up and treated like trash. I took a steps forward, ready to jump until I heard a loud sound of a firing gun. It felt like my flesh has been torn apart as the bullet hit my shoulder. My mind went black as I fell down to the road. The last thing I saw was a flash of car lights, driving toward where I was lying, in a blood pool of myself…_

-

-

My eyes snapped open as a headache ran through my head. It was a dream when I escaped from this place and ran into my friends, or rather they ran into me. I sighed, so here I was, back to the cage again, it was as dark, wet and humid as ever, thanks to the rain. I tried to move, but didn't succeed, great, I forgot my knee was injured. Does this mean that there was no way for me to get away from this nightmare, since my knee is hurt, now? I just hoped that those fool that I called my friends won't come to rescue me anytime soon and bring that trouble some girl along with my parents here. At least with that, they could be safe, because if they came here, they wouldn't do any goods, just ended up hurting themselves or maybe worse… No, I shouldn't think like that. That was such a stupid thing to think, of course that they are not gonna… die. And that's all.

Sounds of people were coming, so the 'mistress' is here. I was right, Fan-fan appeared from the dark along with some other people, but I couldn't them that clearly, the light in here was so dim. But I could see that bitch was smirking as clear as day.

The cell's door was opened. I wonder what were they going to do now? There wasn't much of me left.

" Yuta! I do believe that you said you missed Len very much, right?" Her high pitch voice made my head rang.

" Yeees."

" Well, you have him now. I'll let you alone with him for a while then huh? See ya. Have a 'passionate' night okay, Len?" With that as she walked away. Oh, no. Not again.

" Hey, haven't you had enough?!" I mustered everything left in me to speak.

" No, no way. You have… a very delicious body you know. And I just couldn't resist the taste of it, every time I look at you, you make my to drool." He said with a lusting voice. " Now come here little boy, let me have another taste of you." I tried to back away but an injured knee, what could I do? He caught me by the foot and pulled me to where he was as he got on top of me. Using those disgusting hands of his as he un-buttoned my shirt. I fought him and punched him into the stomach with my fist, that monster stumbled to the solid floor. But I couldn't possibly run to anywhere else, the door of the cell has been locked. Suddenly, I felt my head was being pushed as it hit hard onto the cell bars, Yuta did that repeatedly until I could feel that blood was dripping down my face. My mind spun. I couldn't focus at all as he let go off me and my body fell to the ground. I groaned in pain.

" Try to stay still, or else it won't just a few hits on the bars next time." He warned me. Well, it was a waste of his effort since my ears couldn't hear half of the sentence he said. I felt his weight on my belly again as he continued to un-button my shirt slowly. The drool dropped from his mouth onto my skin. Yuta stuck out his tongue and started licking my bare chest. Using his hand to held my head down to the floor as he kissed me roughly on the lips. I pushed him away as he slapped me back.

" I have told you that don't try to resist, and now you gonna get it. This time you gonna go to hell and back. Or in my case, heaven."

I knew right away that this wasn't going to be good, not at all…

-

-

-

Ryotaro

-

_We have lost a lot._

_All of us did._

_We suffered along the way _

_To come to where we are now,_

_Future or the Past._

_That doesn't matter now,_

_What matters now is, _

_How we live for today _

_To the fullest of our abilities_

_And create a better tomorrow, _

_So we could have a bright future_

_And our lost friend is no exception_

_He deserves to live a good life_

_Full with lights and happiness_

_Because out of us all, _

_He suffered the most._

_And now,_

_It is time _

_To free him from this horrible nightmare_

_We too, want the same._

_To have a colorful and joyful future._

_Because, after every nightmare_

_A dawn will come_

_And take away the pain and sorrow…_

" Hey! Finished yet?!" I shouted and knocked on the bath room's door. They were taking too long, Kahoko and Fuyuumi I mean. It was just a simple task, diving hair! And they took almost an hour already and they haven't came out yet.

" Almost done!" I heard Kahoko shouted back from the inside.

" Yeah, yeah. You said that every time I asked!"

" But it's real this time, okay? It's hard to dive hair you know, and this is my first time, too."

" Even my suit is dried now. You are taking…" At that moment, the door swung open as the two girls came out.

" Stop your complaining, okay? We are done now!" Kahoko frowned as she looked at me irritatedly.

" Wow! Fuyuumi! Alright, way the go Kahoko! You did good!" Kazuki shouted.

" Yeah, and somebody think that I was taking too long…" She eyed me again.

" Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Happy now?" I waved hands and apologized. She smiled sheepishly then turned to the other.

" Is everything ready now?" As we all nodded in agreement. " That's good, then our plan is ready."

Well you see. Kahoko has just thought up a great idea and came up with a scheme to help lure Fan-fan out off her cave. It was like this…

-

_**~Flashback~**_

-

" Hey! That's it!"

" What's up Kahoko? Find anything that we could probably use, yet?" I eyed her.

" Of course!"

" What is it?" I asked her.

" I just remembered Fan-fan said that each of us have changed a lot."

" So?"

" So… which meant that she almost didn't recognize who we are if we weren't with Len. We could use that as an advantage!"

" Sorry to burst your bubble, but she have seen our face."

" But she didn't see Shouko, so if we changed a little bit like diving our hair or maybe talk a little different, then she wouldn't know that it is us."

" But, will that be enough to fool her, that fox has a lot of her sleeve." Kanazawa questioned.

" Still, in order to save Len we must do so." Misa Hamai added in.

" I agree with her. We at least should try, but we gotta be fast, who knows what they have done to him now. So what's your plan, Kahoko?" I turned my face to look at her.

" Maybe we could pretend to be a company, trying to form an alliance with the CBA Corp., that's all I could think off for now."

" Well, at least that's a good start. Does anyone have any things else to follow Kahoko's plan? I mean that would be great if we could use that plan but, we don't have any reason to form an allience with them. What would be the answer if they ask?" I questioned everyone in the room, including myself. We began to think as a silence pulled out until, Kazuki broke it.

" How about that we say we will give them a special formula to improve their shoes' quality?"

" But where do we got the special formula?" Kahoko asked.

" Hey, I could still make some of that special medicine." The teacher waved his hand.

" What special medicine?"

" You know the one I gave Len when he was sick during the trip to Hongkong." We all let out an 'oh' with a realization. Therefore, we let the part of creating a 'special formula' to Kanazawa.

" And I'll take care of the transportation." Azuma said with a smile on his face. I never like the guy that much, but he was our last chance, if we ever need a limo, it'll be now.

" Who will be the company's owner?"

" That's a stupid question, of course it'll be Fuyuumi, since Fan-fan didn't see her face." I scolded Kazuki. Sometimes I wonder why he could be my senior. " And we'll the guards, a president needs to have body guards to come along and protect her, right?"

" But what if they recognized you all?" Kahoko pointed at our boys.

" Like you have said, just need a little changing then we'll be fine. And we could get the weapons and suits to disguise ourselves from those guys we have captured." I used my thump to point at the bunch of men who were being tight up as they struggled to get out but really now, thy have no chance of escaping at all.

-

_**~End of Flashback~**_

-

So that's our plan, so let me make it short for you:

1/ We gonna disguise ourselves and take the 'prisoners'' weapons and suits to make it looks like we are a tough customer.

2/ Pretending we are a company name DTY (Disguise to Trick You) Kahoko thought of it. And by using Kanazawa's special 'formula' to deceive them.

3/ Spread out to find Len then get out.

That's about it and we are on our way to go to the CBA Corp. the place where all the funs begin…

-

The teacher was driving us to the company, it took us quite a while to get there. In the mean time, Fuyuumi, the poor girl have to call Fan-fan to inform her arrival and about the 'deal' as well. Thankfully, we got through the first stage without any difficulty at all. I sighed in relief and thank God for that. The car stopped.

" We are here." Kanazawa turned around and told us. We nodded.

" Are you ready, Shouko?" Kahoko asked.

" Yes, I am. What about you?"

" I am too. But I'm not as nervous as you are since I'm only pretending to be a customer who would like to buy a pair of shoes. Well anyway, let's all meet up on the second floor. And Mr. Kanazawa? When you see the signal, call the police right away, alright? And please protect Len's parents as well."

" Roger that."

" Let's go."

I went out first and opened the door for miss president. As Fuyuumi went out, wearing a business outfit, her hair was still long but Kahoko dived into a color of blond and tightened neatly up to a bun. The other guys came out too, we all changed a little bit by diving our hair and with sunglasses as we formed into two lines and followed our 'mistress'. A thin, slimy looking man was standing by the door and I recognized right away that was Wong, the one who told us that Len was dead in Hongkong. I knew that he was into this too, but I clenched my fist, I couldn't let my anger control me or else, if they found out then our effort was for nothing.

Fuyuumi walked gracefully through the hallway like a true businesswoman. Then I noticed that our little Keiichi was blushing as he staring at her. I smirked inwardly, I understand what was going on now. After this, I need a little talk with the boy.

We came up to he highest floor and finally ended up standing in front of a huge looking wooden door. Wong opened the door and led us in, the room was bright set with the table near to the glass windows as I could see Fan-fan was sitting there, crossing here feet and making a face like she the queen of this place, okay maybe she was in some kinds of place. I inhaled a great deal of air into my burning lungs, try to control my temper, we have came this far so we are not gong anywhere without taking Len with us, wherever he is at the moment.

I realized that Fuyuumi was looking a bit pale too. Of course she would, who could blame her, if she messed this one up, her life and everyone else could of end here. However, when the poor girl sat down to the chair across from Fan-fan, her expression changed.

" Good morning to you, miss Shen Fan-fan." Her voice was different from usual, it suddenly gave me a chill, it was as cold as Len's personality, maybe former personality would be the best word.

" Good morning to you too, miss Hayasaki Yuukari. Now, let's get down to business, what does a new company such as you, DTY wants to have anything to do with mine, the CBA Corp.?" She said with a mocking tongue. Then I saw Fuyuumi did something with pocket. Oh, the recorder, I forgot that this conversation will be record and give to the polic afterward.

" Well, as you can see we, the DTY company, I have to admit that just like you have said we only just opened this month and we are still small, our network information are not that wide either. But we have learned something a few days ago, that there is a line of… connection between the CBA Corp. and the SunFlower Corp." This did the trick, the bitch's face flicked up when she heard that.

" And what exactly did you learn?"

" A very interesting information about how your company here had sent your people to mixed glue into the Sunflower's shoes factory and… stole their rubber formula about three years ago." Fan-fan eyes sharpened when Fuyuumi finished.

" How did you know this?"

" Oh, a little bird told me so, but like I have said, my network information is still not that wide. But you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone, because I envy you a lot, for being so brave and taking over your father's corp. after he passed away." The Chinese bitch smirked wickedly.

" I like you honesty a lot Yuukari, you are a lot like me, very tricky. But not tricky enough." Uh oh.

" What do you mean by that?"

" _Because you have been busted, Fuyuumi Shouko!"_

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay. Because I have some changes into my ending so sorry. I just want to make it more interesting for you to read. The 16th chapter is on the next page, enjoy!


	16. Final Battle, Final Blow and Blood Shed

_**Chapter 16:**_ Final Battle, Final Blow and Blood Shed

-

-

-

Keiichi

-

-

" I like you honesty a lot Yuukari, you are a lot like me, very tricky. But not tricky enough."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Because you have been busted, Fuyuumi Shouko!" Fan-fan shouted and she still had that wicked smile on her lips. Oh no, Fuyuumi was in trouble. Then I saw Fan-fan jumped toward her then took the voice recorder from her pocket as Fuyuumi stumbled backward to the ground and her hair spilled everywhere.

" Fuyuumi! Are you alright?" I ran toward her as she sat up weakly and smiled at me.

" You don't look so sleepy anymore." She said jokingly.

" Of course, how could I be when you're in danger?!" Realized what I have said, both of us blushed. Then someone tugged my arm.

" Don't just sit there. Let's get going!" It was Ryotaro. I nodded.

" Let's go, Fuyuumi." As I helped her up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to run behind me.

We ran through the hallway then met up with Kahoko who was running toward us at the time.

" I heard the alarm horn, what happened?"

" We have been busted. Now let's go!" With that Ryotaro pushed her ahead to run.

" I'm sorry. This is all my fault, me and my stupid plan."

" No, it's not. Who could have guessed what would have happen in here? Besides, at least we were managed to get into this building, and that's enough." Kazuki answered her and smiled as he always does.

" By the way, I think I know where they hide Len."

-

_**~Flashback~**_

-

Kahoko

-

I was going through the hall when I saw a very familiar guard who was about to go to the elevator as I came to him.

" Excuse me, sir." He looked at me. " Can I come along. I just come to this store for the first time and I want to see all of the shoes on every floor, so can I?" I lied through my teeth.

" No, miss."

" But sir, please…" I pleaded him.  
" Listen, there is no shoe down here okay? Now go away!"

-

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

-

Keiichi

Kahoko told us everything so we began to head down to the lowest floor and along the way, we fought the guards that have been sent by the evil Fan-fan.

" Fuyuumi, are you alright?" I asked her as I kept on running, following the others.

" Uhm, yes I am. You can let go of my hand now." I blushed then released her wrist. " Thank you. And… and by the way…" I noticed that she was blushing, too. " You can call me Shouko if you want to."

" Shouko..." I smiled at her. " Let's go, Shouko. Or else we gonna be left behind."

-

-

Kahoko

-

We ran into the elevator. Even though that we know it'll be more dangerous if we used it, but it was the fastest way down. There was no other choice.

" My stupid plan has failed miserably. And it got us into this situation, too. I'm sorry. And I was so sure that she won't find out."

" Nahh, it's okay, like Kazuki has said, at least it got us in here without that much trouble, until now that is, but anyway, don't blame yourself. You can know what will happen in here now, can you?" Ryotaro put a hand on my shoulder then smiled, I looked around, the other was smiled too. I suddenly felt more confident then I ever was.

" Thank you guys. From now on, let's do our best to rescue Len and get out off here!"

" Yeah!" They were all raising their arms in mid-air, I took that as a compliment and I did the same, too. In my heart, I was praying for all of us to escape from this place safe and sound, including Len.

Like I have thought. The elevator just stopped as the door automatically opened up, a bunch of guards was standing there waiting for us. Okay, maybe we didn't have guns (since the henchmen we caught didn't have any) but we could still beat them.

" CHARGE!!!"

-

-

Finally, we got rid of them as we saw a metal door over the other side of the wall and the carpet decorated with injured henchmen, one of them had the key so we took delivery of using it to open the door. The staircase was dark, none of us could see a thing. Thankfully enough, my phone was still okay so I used it to lighten up the way.

The more we went deeper the more humid and wet it got. This place gave me a cold chill, and Len has been locked up in this kind of place for three years? That's so horrible. The steps ended and it led to a path way as we walked as fast as we could and trying not to drip over anything or make a sound, because we didn't know for sure that Len was in here or not. There was a spot of light ahead, thank God for that as I put away my phone. Suddenly, I heard groans came out and it startled me, but I managed to calm myself. I sighed. A cell appeared but it was dark and in front of it was a table with a burning candle on it. Ryotaro took it and held it near the cell as the dim light somewhat cleared the darkness in the cell.

The sight in there made my eyes widened. That Yuta guy was naked and on top of Len who was also naked and that man was biting his neck, he didn't even notice that we were here.

" Stop…" I heard Len whispered. " Please… I'm begging… you." He could barely talk.

" C'mon now. Don't ya like it? When the babes don't listen to me, I give them special treatment like this and in the next morning, they'll be pregnant. And even now, I can't count how many women had carried my child in there belly. Some of them have twins you know, even triplet. I'm wondering will you have my child, too." Then he bursted out laughing.

" Please, stop…"

" If ya said that you'll give me a pretty pretty little child, then I will."

" I'll… I'll…"

" STOP IT!" I cried.

" You BASTARD!!!" Ryotaro shouted and opened the lock then swung the door opened. He came in there and hit Yuta hard and slammed him to the wall. " Have. You. Ever. Study. Biology. That. Men. Can't. Have. Children!" He punched that man with every word he said.

I ran into he cell too as I came beside Len and grabbed a blanket, or at least I think it was, and wrapped it around Len. His head was bleeding so much and so was his knee, all of his clothes have been torn off and threw into one corner. His body felt so hot as he sweated but he was trembling badly. Len's hair was messy, clutching to his face and neck because of the sweat. His lips were swollen, and many bruises were on his face. Neck and arms were full of red marks. Those golden eyes of his were so dim, filled with fear and dried tears. He was still begging Yuta to stop as if he didn't know that the guy he was begging to was already half way down to hell. My eyes watered, we had came too late, and Len has been hurt again.

" Len, Len." I used my hands to touch him, and I tried to shake him. " Please, it's me, Kahoko. Wake up…"

-

-

Len

-

_I was a little boy again and I was drowning, drowning in the deep blue see. I tried to swim back up to the surface but arms felt so heavy that I could hardly move them. I used my feet, trying to swing them but, somehow, no matter how much I tried to, I was just getting deeper and deeper down to the bottom. I couldn't hold my breath any longer as I let it out and slowly dripped away._

_**Let it all out, let it all out.**_

_**Tsuyogararakute iidane**_

_( I don't have to act tough, right?)_

_**Dare ga kaitetta**_

_( The scribbling someone made…)_

_**Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru**_

_( On the wall, of a flower is swaying.)_

_It felt so cold, everything, my arms and legs began to stiffen, and slowly my body too was starting to get stiff. What should I do? I'm going to drown soon. But then… why should I do anything? Even if I die now, no one would care anyway. They all hated me because I was unusual, not normal, I got pick to go and study under the maestro even though I was still in elementary. _

_**Jibunrashisa nante daremo wakaranaiyo**_

_( No one knows their true selves )_

_**Nagai nagai michi no tochuu**_

_( Even though we both lost and gain…)_

_**Nakushitari hirottari**_

_( By embarking on this long, long path.)_

_**Kyuu ni samishikunatte naichau hi mo arukedo**_

_( And though there maybe days loneliness strikes and makes us weep.)_

_Maybe I should die right here. So I couldn't bother anyone anymore. If I die I couldn't dragged my friends into troubles, putting them through hardship, just because of me. Endamager themselves over me. Like I did when I told them the secret behind my three years of missing. That's right, I deserves this end. _

" _Len!"_

_**Namida moitamimo hoshi ni kaeyou**_

_( Let's transform our tears and pain into stars.)_

_**Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou**_

_( Let's light a candle to illuminate our tomorrow.)_

" _Try, do your best. Don't give up! If you do, I'm never going to forgive you!" Ryotaro._

" _C'mon. Don't give it up so easily, we are all here…" Kazuki._

" _We're here to help you…" Even, Azuma._

" _To over come this pain…" And there's Keiichi._

" _You just need to reach out." Fuyuumi, too._

" _Don't you die right now. You have many things left to do." Father._

" _That's right. Many people are waiting for you. And one of them is shedding tears, do you really want to make a person cry for so many times just because of you? Don't you ever forget that everyone is waiting for you, young man." Mother as well. What are they all doing here? Sniffs, I could hear sniffs. Who was crying? An image of a girl with crimson hair appeared in front of my eyes, she was sitting on the floor and crying so much. Her tears dropped down to the ground and shattered like crystal. _

'" _Kahoko."'_

" _That's right. She is waiting for you, you jerk. So better of don't let her down okay?" _

_**Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou,**_

_( We'll hold our small hands over he fire to create stardust,)_

_**Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikau eien wo**_

_( And an eternity tthat shines so brilliantly.)_

_I can't die right now. I can't, like father said, there are so many things that I have left un-finish. Too many things so it was too soon to give up now, and there is still Fan-fan. I can't leave, no, not yet. I have dragged them into this mess, then I have to be the person who pull them out. _

_I tried to swim up to the surface, it was so far, can I do it? Yes! Of course I can! I getting there slowly, I'm getting back to the surface. Where the warm golden lights of the sun touch the earth. Where my family is. Where all of friends are. And where she is, too. I'm almost there._

_**Sayonara itsukawa kurukamoshi renai**_

_( Farewells maybe unavoidable )_

_**Kisetsu wa soredemo meguri megutteku**_

_( Yet the seasons continue to change obliviously.)_

" _You are almost there, come on. Hang in there!"_

_That's right, just a bit further. It was so close, yet so far. My feet couldn't take it, I tried to move them, but I couldn't, they were stuck, something was pulling them back. I looked back, it was Fan-fan, Shen, Wong and Yuta. The black smoke from them were pulling me back dow to that pit. I reached out my arm, hoping that someone or something could help me. And I was right, the hands of my friends reached out to me too as they grabbed me and doing their best to help me up. It was a struggle, both of the forces were as strong as each other. If this keeps up, I'm going to drown for sure._

_A warm white light, suddenly appeared, shining brighty above the surface. That was when, I saw her, and she was smiling gently at me._

'" _Kahoko…"' She nodded._

" _Don't worry. I'm here, too. I will always be there for you." Reaching out her hand as she held mine tightly. Along with the others, they all trying to pull me up. I too feelt like I have been given strength as I pushed those evil shadows away._

" _LEN!!!"_

_**Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku**_

_( Even if I lose myself I'll continue to…_

_**Kimi to aruiteku**_

_( Walk by your side )_

_**Sore dake wa kiwaranaideiyoune**_

_( That's the one thing I'd like to never change. )_

'" _I made it…"'_

-

-

" Len! Open your eyes, please. Len!"

" He has lost too much blood, there is not much we can do to help. It would be a miracle if he did wake up."

" Don't say that Azuma! I know this guy, he maybe a jerk, a complete moron, but he is the type of guy who doesn't give up on things that easily."

Talking. People were talking. They were talking so loudly. Don't they see that there is someone who is trying to get some rest? I stirred a bit, but my body was aching from top to bottom. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was a little blurry at first but by a minute later it was fine again.

" Would you guys keep it down. You are making my head hurt." Suddenly they all stared at me with their eyes widened. " Why are you staring at me for?"

" Len!" Kahoko jumped to me and embraced me tightly. Something wet and warm fell o my shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. Were they, tears? Finally, she let go of me. I looked at her face then wiped away the remaining tears at the corner of her eyes. " I thought I have lost you." She said with a smile.

" I thought so too, but because of you, I have managed to get ou from that pit. Thank you." I know the look on her face, she was confused and so was the other, they didn't understand what I meant. Well, so it would be a secret, maybe I shouldn't tell them especially Ryotaro, he'll get too cocky of himself.

" Here." I looked up then saw Ryotaro threw a bundle at me. " Some clothes for you. Hurry up then let's get out off here." I nodded.

The other went out as I got dress. Looking at my body now, even I myself felt so disgusting about it. It was dripping with drool and red marks, every cell in it ached as I painfully slitted the shirt on my torso. My head and knee were still hurting, but some torn clothes have bandaged up the wounds. I stood up but lost my balance and fell backward, luckily I managed to grab the bars to hold me back. I grimaced, my knee wasn't going to co-operate with me at all.

" Need some help?" Ryotaro asked. I shook my head. " Really?"

" Really." I pushed myself up, then tapped the tip of my hurt foot slightly on the floor. " I think I can manage to run for twenty more minutes or so." I said, unsurely.

" Well, that's fine then. By then, we might be out of here already."

I walked out with him but Ryotaro suddenly stopped. Then I saw Yuta, who has been tighted up with his mouth gagged, face full of bruises.

" Do whatever you want with him." He said grimy.

" It looks like you have taken your time to do that before I did." I stared at the man on th floor which was glaring at me. Ryo handed me a knife as I took it, holding it in front of his face. I could see that he was terrified. I glared at him coldly.

" You… if I kill you now, it'll make me no different from you people. Besides, it'll just make my hands dirty." After that I threw a punch as hard as I could on his face then gave the knife back to its owner. " Let's go."

-

-

_Outside…_

-

Kanazawa

I sat there in the car with my cell phone I front of me and Len's parents at the back seats. We were far away, but close enough for me to receive the signal. But after the next… thirty-four minutes if they werent's out by then, I'll the police immediately. Always has a back-up plan, or else, you'll die without mercy. I looked at the pair behind me. I could tell that they were worried and nervous. At first, they insisted on going along with the other but finally we convinced them to drop the idea.

" They gonna be fine." I said as both of them looked at me. " I was their teacher, and I am still, now. And I know that they are some tough kids, they won't lose that easily. Trust me. And besides, your son is one of them, too. So at least have faith in them, alright?"

" Thank you, Mr. Kanazawa. You are right, we should have faith in them." I nodded then turned my attention back to the building, waiting for some kinds of sign. Even though I said to them so, but I too, felt nervous about all of this. _' C'mon now. I know that all of you can do this. And I believe that you can save Len, but come out off there in one piece, okay?'_

-

-

Kazuki

-

We were running through the hallway an fighting like a whole army of guards, no henchmen no, nahhh just forget it, anyway it was tough because there were only seven of us with two girls, and one guy was injured badly; against a bunch of people. That's so unfair. But what could I do, I'm not the one who set up the rules, I didn't even know the rules I'm talking about did exist or not. This was confusing but never mind, at least Len is with us.

" Kazuki, watch out!" I heard Azuma shouted as I looked behind my back, a man was standing there and he was about to hit me with a stick. But luckily I knew some judo moves since I studied it when I was in Middle school to fill my spare period they didn't have basketball so I had no other choice; I immediately grabbed his shirt collar and belt then threw him away. I sighed in relief.

" I don't like cheating at all." With that I followed the other.

" Hey nice move, man." Ryotaro said.

" That's right." Azuma added in.

" Well, if it wasn't for you Azuma, I would be dead meat by now, not to mention doing that judo's move. Thanks, man." I smiled at him.

" Sure, no problem."

-

Azuma

-

After saving Kazuki's life, we continued to run along the long path, trying to find a way out. Then I noticed something, Len wasn't among us anymore. I looked over my shoulder, he was a little behind. The guy was panting hard and sweating as well, even though we have been running for a while now, but it couldn't that tireding. I looked down to his right knee, his blood was starting to show on the cloth. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

" Ryotaro." I called as he looked at me with questioning eyes. " If we don't find a way out soon, I think Len will kiss that leg of his good-bye." His eyes widened and he turned back to look at Len then stopped, I too stopped.

" Len." He began, I think that he could see clearly how our violinist was doing. " Are you feeling okay?"

" I'm fine. Why are we stopping, they're gonna catch up with us soon."

" But your leg…"

" I said that I'm fine. Now, let's get going." With that, he ran off. I stood there, then turned my eyes back to Ryotaro who now was bending down to the floor.

" What's wrong?" Then I saw a puddle of blood on the spot Len just stood. Ryotaro gritted his teeth.

" That moron. I'm gonna give him an ear full about this. Let's go." Then we ran back to the group.

-

Ryotaro

-

That stupid, selfish, bigheaded! He's such a moron, an idiot. He thought that he could just pretend everything was fine and that he could get out of things this easily? No, not for a lifetime.

I finally caught up with him and the other. I didn't have to be fast to run next to him. He was panting really hard now.

" Yo, Len." He rolled his eyes to look at me. " Do you think that you could escape my hawk like eyes, you know." His eyes narrowed.

" What do you mean?"

" Your leg, it's bleeding again, isn't it?"

" None of your business."

" You know, if you keep on hiding things from us, it's not good for you." For a while there, he didn't answer me.

" I… I know. But…" He looked at Kahoko, who was not that far ahead. " I just don't want to make everyone worried." Don't you mean 'Kahoko'.

" Well, anyway, just take it easy, if you feel that you can't run anymore, just tell us, alright?" He nodded, but I don't think that he will keep that nod at all. " Alright?"

" Okay, fine." I smirked, that was much better.

-

Kahoko

-

We were still running, after a while or so, I kept on checking on Len, he was beginning to get slower and slower. I was starting to feel worried. So I decreased my pace a little, now I was next to him.

" You are getting slower. Is your knee okay?" He turned then smiled at me.

" Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though."

" You are breathing so fast, think you need to stop and take a rest."

" No, we are running remember. We can't stop right now." And the conversation ended there, also I thought, because for a long time, none of us talk. When suddenly, Len spoke.

" I'm sorry."

" For what?" I was confused.

" For getting you guys into trouble and then you have to come and rescue me, now we have to run like this…"

" Don't say that." I told him as he looked at me. " This is something we must do, you have been trying to protect us for three years already, while we lived an innocent life you have been through a struggle just to live for another. That's why we came to rescue you, because you need our help and besides, there is one more important reason why we came here."

" And what is it?"

" Because you are our friend.

Like Ryotaro, he said that he hates you, that's the outside, but deep down he cares for you a lot. Kazuki, you know him, he's very straight forward, so when he said that you are his friend then he really meant it. Then there's Azuma, he's a… I guess you can say that he is not-that-normal but he thinks of you as a friend, too. Even though he's a little quiet, but Keiichi respects you very much, you and your wonderful music and so is Shouko. And there is me. I… I love you a lot, too!" His eyes widened.

" Even after everything that had happened to me?"

" Yes, even after what you have been through, I still love you as much, no I think I love you even more!" Len smiled gently at me as his eyes soften.

" Thank you. Thank you so much, Kahoko."

" You don't have to thank me. Like I have said, this is something that all of us _must_ do, because you are our good friend, and even more than that."

I love you Len, and that will never change no matter what, I'll always be by your side and help you with everything I can. All that you need to do is just tell me.

-

Len

-

Hearing those words soothed my aching soul and bleeding wounds. And after seeing me being… tainted in front of her eyes, too. How could she, to love some one like me. I shook my head, I shouldn't think like that anymore, I don't want to hear another lecture of Ryotaro about this. One was already enough.

" There they are! Capture them!" I turned around, Fan-fan and her henchmen. Darn it. This wasn't good.

" I think we have a problem."

" Not just one, but two problems to be certain." Ryotaro said as he pointed the group of men, which were heading toward us.

" We are surrounded."

" Like rats in a cage, right?" Fan-fan said then laughed evilly. " You can't run anywhere anymore." I looked around, tying to find a way to escape. " It's useless, because as you can see, there is no other way out except for the main entrance. And it has already been blocked by my people."

Damn it. She was being true with herself for the first and may as well last time I her life and I didn't like that truth very much.

" Please, I beg of you, please let us go. I had already paid enough, right? Being rape, beat up, unable to play the violin, have my pride threw down to the ground, and now I may as well can't walk properly anymore." I begged her.

" I'm just having my fun, and I still have a bunch of more things to do with you." She answered cockily.

" Why? Why are you keep on doing this for? Will you let me and my friends go if we promise that we won't tell this to anyone?"

" As if, I'll have fun keeping you all and torturing you."

" Haven't you had enough already? You killed your father and now you have the CBA Corp. entirely in your hands. What could you ask for more?"

" Yes, so what? Taking this giant Corp. from that old man's hand is not enough for me, not yet. I want to have more power and more money!"

" Then by taking the special formula from the SunFlower Corp. then destroyed it, now you are one of the world's best selling shoes company! The other companies are already giving you enough respects and power, right?"

" Yeah, right. C'mon Lenny, you have been leaving with me for almost four years at the least, and you understand me more than anyone else that I'm not the type to be satisfied over something so little like that! Sure that my father and I did that, but I want much more than that. But no, that old man won't do it, he won't listen to me, so I have no choice in the matter, if we want to move forward and make more money we need to go with my plan. So I killed him. It's too easy."

" See? You have everything that you have ever wished for. So, please, can you let we go now… please, I beg of you… let us… go." I uttered the words out between my sob. " I have already had enough… Please let me go…" I sobbed even harder as the tears poured out from my eyes and fell down to the ground.

" Wow, you really are crying and begging me for mercy. And I thought that you swore that you never beg for anything from me." She mocked.

" Forget about that… stupid swear… all I care about now is to get out off here… Please, let me go… I won't tell anyone about you and your company's secret." I _slowly_ fell down to my knees.

" Len, what are… what are you doing?" I turned around, Ryotaro stated as he stared at me along with some other pairs of disbelieving eyes. I stared at him, too, with tears in my eyes after that I stood up.

" What do you mean by what am I doing, huh?!" I went toward him and grabbed the guy by the collar. " I'm trying my best to get out of this mess and get on with my life, before this, my life only had one, ONE simple dream that I want to become a famous violinist! And now I just want to have that life back! Back to how it was before, a life with only me and my violin, my precious violin." I bunched him on the face as we both stumbled backward to the ground. I still have my hold on his collar as I leaned my torso down and sobbed. For just a while there I just sat on top of him and cried, finally, after I calmed myself down, wiping away my tears as I stood up once again, facing Fan-fan, she too was watching me with amuse. " Please, will you just give me a chance… a chance to live as a human again?" I stared at her, waiting for an answer.

" Hum… one condition."

" What is it?! I'll do anything!"

" Kill all of your friends. If you can really do it, that I will let you go." She smirked at me.

" Really?! Is that it? That's too easy! Better than living like a dog for the rest of my life."

" Will you do it?"

" I will! I will! I will…" I stared at her as I slitted my hand into my pocket and took out a gun. " never do that." I said to her coldly as I pointed at Fan-fan who was staring at me with widened eyes. " Your time is up!" I pulled the trigger as the bullet flew out and hit her shoulder as the blood flowed out from the wound as she fell down on her knees, holding her shoulder painfully. I then ran toward her place and used the gun to hit her hard on the temple, with that blow, Fan-fan stumbled to the floor, unconscious. I took a hold of her, put my arm around her neck and the other pointed the gun at her head.

" If anyone of you dare to lay a hand on my friends, I will kill her this instant!" I shouted to the guards between my gasps. Note to self, never over-exerted yourself, especially planning a scheme and doing it at the same time when you are injured with your wounds are bleeding and hurt like hell! Never will I do this one-man show, ever again.

My friends followed closely behind me as I dragged Fan-fan as well as myself out off the building. Some of the guards were still standing there.

" Move it! Or your mistress will die!" Most of them did, but I noticed one didn't. He just stood there, staring at me with a stick in his hands.

" I rather let her die then go to jail!"

He suddenly swung the stick at me, and then everything became so blurry. A loud 'thud' was heard as I then felt nothing, I couldn't see anything, the only thing I knew then was that there were so many shouting and yelling, but that soon faded away as well, as I was left with nothing, I couldn't feel, see nor hear anything at all, I was in a complete void. But then, everything was shaking, it shook so much that I have to choice but to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was red, the color of red and at the background were some black shadows. My head was pounding, I could hardly focus at all. Yet, I still hear someone, was calling for me.

" Len. Len! Speak to me, are you all right?! Len!" Drops and drops of warm liquid softly fell down to my face, and one of dripped into my mouth. It was salty, like… tears. A groan slipped out from my lips.

" It's that you, Kahoko?" I managed to choke out. The image of her and the other was becoming clearer and clearer. The girl with crimson long hair smiled at me as tears continued to drop down my skin, it felt like rain, but this rain was… salty.

Using all of the strength I left that I could muster, my eyes searched around. Sounds of the alarm horn of the police were ringing outside loudly as men I uniform came rushing in. I sighed.

" So the police, finally come." I whispered. " Kahoko," I called as she looked at me. " Tell them to… go to the security room… and…" I tried to swallow down the blood was starting to come up to my throat. " take the tape… of that camera. All the proves… about what Fan-fan has done for the past three years… are in there… try, not to lose it…" I could barely talk anymore. She nodded, then I saw three other people were coming in. They were Kanazawa and my parents.

" Oh my gosh! Len!" My mother gasped and so was my father.

" Hey, kid!" They ran toward me. " Hey are you okay?"

" I think so, I should properly live for another day or so." I said, jokingly. However, someone took it quite serious.

" No! Not just another day! You gonna live for fifty more years, even longer than that. So don't you dare disappoint me, or else, I'm never… gonna forgive you… Len you idiot…" Kahoko said, she was sobbing now.

" C'mon now, I was just joking." I said apolitically.

" Well you better be, or else I won't forgive you either, even if you went to hell, I will go down there and hit you so hard that you'll die again! Besides, I haven't paid you back for that punch, so watch out, one of these days, I'm so gonna make you pay."

" Ryotaro?" Kahoko looked at him. " Where have you been?"

" With the police, I went to get this." He was holding a tape in his hand. " Don't worry, this will be safe with me. Now, let's go and get you clean up." He help me stood up and took my arm as he put it around his neck. And Kahoko did the same with the other arm. Right then, I saw that they, I mean the policemen, were handcuffing Fan-fan, Wong and Yuta along with the one hit me on the head as they taking them to the car. Fan-fan has already awake, I guess that I didn't hit her that hard, but I managed to make her head bled. As she was passing by, she glared at my friends and I hard.

" I guess this is the end for you and your company, Fan-fan." I spoke to her, hoping that this will be the last time I did so. " Now, you won't be able to hurt anyone any longer."

" This is not the end yet!" She hissed through her teeth. " This is not over, just you wait, after I got out of jail, you'll be suffer a long and painful death, all of you. I swear! I, Fan-fan Shen swear that if I can't kill you, I'll go to hell and rot down there, forever! Just you wait and see, DEAREST!!!"

" Are you alright?" Kahoko asked me with a concern voice as I nodded then gave her a smile.

" Of course." Then, suddenly a police officer came running toward us.

" Excuse me, sirs and miss. But it looks like the ambulance is stuck in a traffic jam, so it'll be here late."

" Oh, it's that so. It's okay, thank you for telling us." He nodded then walked away. " What'll we do, now. The ambulance won't be coming until ten more minutes or so."

" I think we should lay him down." I heard Ryotaro answered. Oh no, my head was beginning to spin, I think I'm going to pass out, soon.

" Here is too crowded, let's go over the other side of the road." Then I felt my body was being dragged along the way and finally I felt that my back was leaning against something. I opened my eyes to see a pair of huge shining amber eyes staring straight at me, it made me startled a bit.

" How are you doing, Len?"

" One word, dizzy." She chuckled slightly.

" But I don't understand that how did you know, I mean about Len was just pretending and told me to send the message to Kanazawa?" She turned her head to ask Ryotaro.

" Well, it was like this…"

-

_**~Flashback~**_

-

I punched Ryotaro on the face as he and I fell backward to the floor. I still got my hands on his collar as I leaned down my torso and sobbed.

" Listen. When I stand up and go toward Fan-fan, tell Kahoko to send the signal to Kanazawa immediately." I whispered to him then stood up. Then I saw from the corner of my eyes that Ryotaro was beginning to talk to Kahoko. That's good.

-

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

-

" Oh, I understand, now." An expression of realization came across Kahoko's face. " Well, are you thirsty?" I nodded. " Then wait here, I'll go and take you a cup." As she went off. Letting out a sigh, I think that it has been a long time since the last time I have been this calm. I looked at the high blue sky above then close my eyes and breathed in the air of a breeze just went by. Everything felt so calm, nice and warm.

-

-

_Normal P.O.V_

-

Sitting in the car, Fan-fan gritted her teeth angrily. Her mind filled with anger and hatred.

" Len Tsukimori, one day I'll kill you for sure." As she cursed under her breath. How, everything was going to well, everything was so perfect and now it's all ruined. She thought in her mind as her blood boiled. Then, two of the police came in, one sat next to her and one in the drive's seat. _Or maybe, I could just take revenge on them right here and now._ She used her feet and kicked the man on her left as she opened the door and pushed him out. The man on the front turned around, she used her hand t pushed his head to the glass window so hard that it broke then threw him out off the car as well. Climbing to the front seat, the key was already in the hole as she turned on the system and took the wheel. Turning the car around, the first thing she thought of was to get revenge.

-

Kahoko was holding a cup in her hand, this should make Len feel better. She thought to herself as she tightened the grip around the paper cup and started to cross over the road. But then, something caught her attention, there was a car, a police's car nonetheless and it was running toward her with a high speed. Her eyes widened, it got closer and closer then she saw it. Kahoko saw that Fan-fan was the one who was driving it. She wanted to move, to get away but somehow, her body froze, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't move a muscle. Fear was developing in her mind, was she gonna die here? After all that has happened?

The cup of water dropped to the ground as Kahoko closed her eyes tightly. She was gonna die. Then she felt like something pushed her as she fell down. She didn't know what had happened, when she opened her eyes the only thing she could see was the crimson of blood and a body that was lying un-moving on the solid ground in the pool of his own blood.

"_LEN!!!"_

-

-

-

_To be continued…_

_**A/N**__:_ The final chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you later! Please preview. Thanks.


	17. Final chapter: Our Future

_**Final Chapter:**_ Our Future

-

-

-

Kahoko

-

-

" If I can't have my own happiness then you won't either. Now watch your pitiful girlfriend die in pain, LENNY!!!" I looked to my right, a car was running toward me in a fast speed and Fan-fan was in the driver seat. My eyes widened, the cup in my hand fell down, as I stared at the car, I tried to move but my body won't listen, it felt like I have been frozen right there and then. Am I gonna die? It was getting closer and closer, I could see Fan-fan's evil grin clearly in front of my face now. I closed my eyes tightly, I am going to die! But then, I felt like something or someone pushed me as I stumbled backward. For a while there I was so scared that I didn't open my eyes. Am I dead? I opened my eyelids. I could still see my hands, and feel my face as well. I'm alive! I rolled my eyes and saw the car has crushed into a traffic light and behind it was…

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Everywhere. What happened? And there lay a body, un-moving on the solid ground, in a pool of blood. My heart skipped a beat. I felt as if someone has stopped my lungs from working, it was so hard to breath. A guy was lying there, with hair has a color of blue soak with the crimson blood.

" LEN!!!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Tears slipped out off eyes as I stood up and ran toward him. His body was lying there as I sat down besides him at put his head on my lap. He was bleeding so much, blood was pouring out from the wound. I put my shaking hand on his cheek. " Len. Wake up…" I shook his body it was just a few minutes ago that I did the same thing to him and now, it's happening again. But somehow, from the corner of my mind, I have a feeling that he won't open his eyes to look at me again. " Open your eyes. Please! Speak to me! Tease me! Scold me! Tell me that I'm an idiot! Please! Do something! Anything! Just give me a sign that you are alright! Len!" I yelled desperately, I felt like I was going insane. My heart as well was my mind was racing. All the tears running down my face and dropped onto his cheeks. Then I saw that he stirred a little. " Len!"

However he just coughed, he coughed so hard that blood was coming up from his mouth. " Len!" I was panic! His eyes opened up to show a pair of golden eyes. They were dimmed but I didn't care, at least he did open his eyes.

" Kahoko…" His voice was cracked. " It's that you?" I nodded.

" Yes, yes, it's me. It's Kahoko!"

" I… can't see you that… clearly at all." He raised his shaking hand up, trying to touch me, as I held his hand tightly in mine. " Hey, I said that… I'm thirsty… but I'm not gonna drink your tears okay? Where's my cup of… water?" He smiled weakly at me.

" I spilled it on the way here."

" You are… such an idiot." He chuckled slightly as I nodded.

" Uhm, I know, I know that I'm an idiot." I couldn't control my tears, they were streaming down my cheeks more and more.

" Len!" Ryotaro and the other were coming. " Are you okay?" He asked.

" What do you… think?" Len frowned at him irritately. " Hey… Ryotaro?" He whispered. His voice was getting weaker.

" What is it?"

" Protect… Kahoko for me, alright? Don't let… anything bad happens to her." He nodded.

" What about you? Aren't you gonna do the same to her, too?"

" I don't think I can… do that physically."

" What are you talking about! What do you mean that you can't do that physically!" Ryotaro shouted. I could see that he too was beginning to panic.

" Simply because… I'm going to die soon." My eyes widened when I heard that.

" No! Of course not! How many times do I have to say this, you're going to live for fifty another years! Even more than that! You can't die now. I won't let you… Do you hear me, Len!"

" You are so stubborn, but to tell you the truth… I feel very tired, so tired. I don't know how long can I keep my eyes open like this anymore…" It was true, I could feel that his hand was getting colder and colder, but I refuse to believe so, I'm not gonna let him die! I used my handkerchief, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

" Hey, I have been meaning to ask you something." Ryotaro spoke.

" What is it?"

" Where did you find the gun?"

" In the secret weapon hidden room."

" I did't see anything."

" It was in a dark corner, so... of course you didn't see it. I took it, but I was hoping I will... never have to... fire it."

" But why didn't you use it to shoot Yuta before?"

" Because... there's only one bullet... so I didn't used it..."

Len was beginning to cough violently and blood came up every time. What should I do?! The ambulance is not here, yet. If this keeps up, he's gonna…

" Len! Len! Can you hear me?"

" M… mother?"

" Hang in there, alright son? The ambulance is gonna arrive any minutes, now."

" Yes…" Misa Hamai touched her son's cheeks and caress them in her hands, her eyes watered, but she managed to hold it in.

" I'm going to go to wait for it to come with your father okay? Just hang in there." He nodded slightly. When she was gone, he let out a sigh.

" Hey, Len, buddy." Kazuki poked in, trying to smile and act as happy as possible. " After this, I'm going to treat you to our favorite coffee shop to eat, okay? The ice cream there is very delicious, I bet you gonna love it!" He tried to sound delight.

" Yeah, and you know, its name's 'Classic', the service there is very good and not just the ice cream but the food and drinks there are good too, right Kahoko?" Ryotaro added in as I tried my best to smile and nod. " It even has classic pieces as music as well, that's the reason why most of the guests there are musicians. So bet you are going to love it a lot like us, too." I saw Len smiled.

" Sounds good…"

" Then you have to get well soon, so when you are all good, Azuma, Kahoko, Ryotaro, Keiichi, Shouko and I are going to take you there, okay?"

" I'll try…" He suddenly let out a cough fist as more and more blood came out as he groaned in pain. Panting hard, he was gasping for air, trying to enhale as much oxygen as he could. He was in a struggle just to keep his eyes open and talk to us.

" Len!"

" Len! Are you feeling okay!"

" Hey, answer me, buddy!"

" Len."

He slowly opened his eyes to look at us, and smiled again.

" I'm… here. No… need to shout like… that." His voice was so weak, it was nowhere above a whisper. " So… about this Classic… coffee shop of yours, it sounds good, I'll try to go there… with you sometimes..." My eyes watered again, I could feel that, his life was slowly slippinng away from my grasp. And I could tell that the other could the same thing as I did, too.

" You gonna be okay, alright? So hang in there, Len." Ryotaro said, his voice was shaky. Then I could see tears were forming in his eyes. " After all this time, all of the struggle you have been through and this is your last one, so, don't you die on us, not now, not today. Do you hear me, you jerk!" Tears finally fell out from his eyes. Kazuki, Keiichi, Shouko cried, too and Azuma turned his face away and clenched his eyes close.

" Hey, why... are you crying for?" Len spoke. " Don't you cry..." But that only made us cry even more. " Don't cry... or else... you gonna make me... cry, too. I've... wasted enough tears... for all my life... already..."

Then even though he tried to smile, I saw a single tear slowly slipped down from the corner of Len's eye.

" Damn it, Len. Don't you dare die! If you do, even if you turned into the ghost I would find you and hit you so hard... that... that you going to die all over again." Ryotaro said as he wiped away the remaining tears.

" I know. There are too many things that I've left behind when I haven been captured I need to accomplish them all and move on to new dreams and possibilities."

" That's right." I said to him and tried to smile.

" Besides, this world is too beautiful to walk away..." Len reached out his hand to the high sky above. He let out a sigh, as he looked at me. " I'm so tired, can I sleep, Kahoko?" I was surprised. The image of him walking away from me appeared in my mind.

" No, you can't."

" Just... for a bit?" Just then I heard the horn of the ambulance.

" No! Hang on... The ambulance is here." His hand was getting colder and colder by the minute.

" Just a... wink?"

" No, I said that no sleeping!" I almost shouted at him. But his grisp started to loosen.

" Just for... a little while..." His voice traced off as his hand fell back to the ground and closed those eyelids. My eyes widened.

" Len! Len! Don't sleep! Really don't sleep, if you sleep then how are we supposed to talk and share things with you?" He didn't answer. He was so cold, and his chest didn't raise and fall anymore. Ryotaro put a finger under his nose.

" He's stopped breathing." He murmured. My heart skipped a beat.

" No, that can't be..." I whispered. " No! That's cannot be happening." I climbed on top of him. I bit my lower lip and slapped him on the face, and I kept on doing that.

" Kahoko, stop it. What are you doing?!" My friends shouted.

" No, ...!" I slapped him with each word I said. " Len! You jerk! After all that talking, and you still leave me behind! I'm never gonna forgive you! Do you hear me?! And the ambulance is here, too! You stupid... idiot... selfish... jerk." I broke down and cried, buried my face in his chest. " Why... did you... save me for? I should be... the one... who should die... not you. Why? You are... so stupid! Why did... you do it... for?" I said between my sob.

" Because, you are precious to me." I opened my eyes. That voice. Was I hearing thing? " And I love you more than anything else." No, I wasn't. I could hear his heart was beating. I looked up and saw that Len was smiling at me.

" But... how? I thought that..." I couldn't believe my eyes anymore.

" Well, thanks for all of those slaps, which made my cheeks really hurt right now, they have brought me back." I blushed when I saw that his cheeks were flushing red.

" I am... I'm so sorry!"

" Don't be. You save my life." I smiled shyly.

" Uhm... Excuse me, miss?" I looked up, a man dressed in white. " Could you please move a side?" I finally realized what was going on as I stepped down from Len's body. As they put him on a stretcher and carried him away.

" Could I, could I go along with him?" I asked one of the men.

" Are you his family or relatives?"

" Yes!" I answered without hesitation.

" Then go ahead."

Sitting inside, right next to the bed where Len was lying as I looked at him. They had put an oxygen mask on him as he breathed in and out the desperately. I took his hand and held them in mine tightly. _' Please, let him be alright.'_ I prayed to God in my mind for the rest of the way.

-

-

_Operation Room_, the glowing sign read. I continued to stared at it then fixed my gaze back to the watch on my wrist. It has been three hours and forty-five since they pushed Len in there. The surgery was going for so long now, I wondered why they haven't finished, yet. My heart was beginning to pound faster and faster each and every minute. I turned my eyes upon the other, Len's parents, Keiichi and Shouko were sitting on the waiting seats next to me, with Ryotaro, Azuma and Kazuki standing as they leaned their backs against the opposite wall.

We were all covered in blood, not our blood, but Len's blood. He has ben bleeding so much during the time we wait for the ambulance to arrive, all of us tried to talk to him to keep him awake, because, we were afraid that if he closed his eyes then he would be like that forever. And just a moment before the car arrived, I... no we felt like we about to have a heart-attack because he just somehow stopped breathing for a brief moment there. At that nick of second, I thought my heart would stop beating all at once, too. My hand was still sting from slapping him so hard, I was so angry then, thinking that after all he said, he still left me behind and went to a place that no matter how much I tried, as long as I still remain in this world, then I can never reach to him. However, like a miracle occurred, he breathed again and that led us to where we are.

-

Twenty-five minutes later, the sign went off as the doctors and nurses came out and their elastic gloves were soak with crimson blood with sweats rolling down from their foreheads. I immediately stood up and went to where they were.

" Excuse me, can I ask how is Len?" I looked at them worrily.

" Are you his family?"

" We are all his family." Miss Misa said. As the doctor nodded.

" He sure got a big family. Well, if you all please follow me." The doctor said as he took of his gloves and mask and put it on a tray of the nurse behind him then whispered something to her as she went away.

He led us into a room that set a desk, two chairs on two sides of it and a glowing panel. The doctor sat on the chair in front of the panel and we let Misa Hamai sat on the other. Suddennly, someone was knocking on the door and there came the nurse from before as she handed him a big profile envolope then went out again.

" The first thing I have to say about Mr. Tsukimori's condition that he is very weak." We nodded slightly. " He got two broken ribs, a damaged knee, lost too much blood and most of all, his head has been hit quite the amount of time, causing it to have internal bleeding." My heart went on a race, I wondered to myself will Len be okay. " But that's under control. The matter on hand now is, the wounds on his head and knee could have been serious because they didn't get treat properly but thankfully, the infection wasn't that bad so we could say that the option of cutting off his leg would be crossed out off the list. However, the injury on the knee isn't that small either. But, if he co-operate with us then he could walk again if not, he will have to sit on the wheelchair, for life." I felt somewhat relief, although, a part me still tense because the idea of Len has to sit on a wheelchair for the rest of his life kept on nagging me, but I think all of us could work on that, so I think he would be okay.

" But that's not the biggest problem we have yet to deal with." The doctor took the envelope has been delivered earlier on and took out some black looking pictures and stuck them on the board. " We gave him a brain CT scan and we found out that his brain has been damaged here," He pointed at the spot that has a darker color. " due to some other unknown reasons but we think that the most affected possibility for this is the car accident. And there is a 99% chance that he will have amnesia. However, we are still unsure of that."

" What do mean 'unsure'?" Ryotaro asked, he sounded half furious, half worried.

" Because Mr. Tsukimori is currently in a state we called comatose, so this is as far as the diagnoses can go, at the moment. But if he does have amnesia as we expected, then he will lose his memories..."

" Duh?" Ryotaro cut in as I gave him a hit on the rib with my elbow to make him stay quiet as the doctor cleared hit throat.

" As I was saying, he will lose his memories, but we are not completely sure yet, that how much it'll be, though. They called this is TBI, Traumatic Brain Injury. But I believe that he's in the mild level, though."

" So how long will he be in this coma?" Mrs. Misa finally spoke.

" For how long we don't know. This is a very important state it could take months, a year, five years, even ten years but in his case, if he doesn't wake up and start the recovery program set for him within one year then there will be no hope for him, not at all. It's all come down to his will power, the will to live."

" What can we do to help him?"

-

_All you can do now is to support him, help him get through this tough time._

_But, how?_

_By talking to him, talk about the good memories or something that you think would make him feel good and maybe by that he could recover faster._

The doctor's words rang in my mind as we bid him good-bye and left the room.

" Let's go and visit Len." Kazuki suggested as I nodded.

" Uhm, I think we should."

" Then, it's settle. Let's go." Ryotaro replied as we headed to Len's room. What was his room number again? Oh yeah, 27.

We were standing in front of the room's door as I opened it. Walking inside and everything I saw was white, the curtain, cabinet, the walls and even the window frame. The smell of medicine made me feel a little uncomfortable, pushing the curtain out off my way as I saw Len, lying on the bed.

You didn't have to look closely to see all of tubes on his body with all the blood transfering and stuffs. He was still using the oxygen mask to breath so he must be very weak like the doctor said. His chest was raising up and down quiet fast with every shallow gasps, as I could hear his heart beat slowly on the monitor. All the wounds, bruises and cuts have been cleaned and bandaged up neatly.

All of the white bandages along with the tubes, strings, were covering almost every part of his torso. I walked toward to the side of his bed, I wanted to touched him, but he looked so fragile, I was afraid I might break him if I did do it. I study him for a while, then suddenly a question appeared in my mind. What was he dreaming about? I didn't know why but, somehow, he seemed so... at peace. Like he wasn't in any pain or troubles at all. My eyes watered, but I managed to hold them back, the tears I mean, and put on a smile. "I'm so happy because, finally, you could rest, Len." I used my finger to push away the hair on his eyelids.

_Some days, those beautiful golden eyes will open again and I will fill them with join and happiness. But for now, sleep well, my love._

-

-

_Three weeks later..._

-

Sitting on the chair as I used my hand to turn the page of the book. It has been almost three weeks now since Len was hospitalized and he was still in a coma. But at the moment we are trying our best to help to recover as much as we could. We each does something that we think can help him, everything that is in our ability and all of us pray that he will get well soon.

" Well, that's about it for today. It was a good story, wasn't it?" I turned to look at Len who was lying on the bed and smile. I began to read him stories about famous composers around the world, everything about them through the books I borrow from the public library, I figured the only thing that I was completely sure that will get Len's attention is about music. And he seemed to like it as I thought he would, since after everytime I read him stories the corners of his mouth will lift up slightly, like he was smiling and enjoying himself.

His condition has been improving and the doctor has switched the breathing mask witth a tube which ran across his face, under the nose (obviously) and behind his ears. That was why I could detect his smile in the first place, or else, no clue at all. Len also looked much better, his skin wasn't as pale as before, not at all and they have put away the monitor as well.

And I have heard news from his parents that they have managed to invite a German doctor who was specialized at performing surgery about re-connecting nerves and joints on the body, and he was coming here in another two to perform two surgeries on Len, with his hand and knee I mean. But I heard that after it has been done, the patients will have a tough time to get over the recovery state, because it's very painful and the part that you have a surgery on won't be as refleciable as before.

" But it won't be a problem, right? The surgery I mean, all of us can help you get through it, so don't worry, Len."

The door suddenly opened, I looked up to see Ryotaro and the other were coming as they smiled at me.

" Yo, Kahoko!" Ryotaro called.

" Hi."

" What have you been doing? Reading books for him again?" He pointed at Len as I nodded. Then he threw at me a newspaper. " Well, it's your turn to read." I was curious, I did he mean, as I looked at the newspaper and on the front page was a... picture of Fan-fan! Ii immediately picked it up and read.

_**THE TRUTH BEHIND THREE YEARS OF MISSING!**_

_Yesterday morning the court has opened a trial for Shen Fan-fan, the current owner of the successful CBA Corp. because of the charging below:_

_1/ Held captive and tortured Tsukimori Len, a young talented violinist three years ago when he and his friends finished performing at her company in HongKong._

_2/ Causing permanent damages to Tsukimori Len through mentally and physically torturing._

_3/ Stealing the SunFlower Corp.'s special formula and making the company went bankrupt._

_4/ Killing her father, Shen Shaoling to take over the company as its new president._

_5/ Injured two police officers and intended to murder Tsukimori's friend just after she has been arrested._

_With all of the charges above, the court has given her twenty years in jail and put into penal servitude. This was what the head of the Chinese's police force said. " This was a very tough case I must say, we were stuck with the murdered case of Shen Shaoling because there weren't nay evidences showing that who was the killer. And now we finally found the murderer, to my surprise, it was his daughter because the day when we told her that her father was death, she pretended to be sad so well."_

" _So then, I just want to ask, how did you discover about the truth now because you said it yourself that you were stuck with the case?" One of our reporter asked._

" _Oh, if it wasn't for the help of Tsukimori Len himself and of course his friends too, Hino Kahoko, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Shimizu Keiichi, Fuyuumi Shouko and of course, their teacher as well, without their quick thinking then we will never have the tape of the Shen girl reviewing all of her crimes. So we the Chinese's police force sincerely thank all of you for your great help for us to break the case."_

_Even so, Mr. Tsukimori Len has received a hard blow on the head and he is in a coma at the moment, but let us all pray that he will soon get well, because he is the hero who save everyone from the horrible Shen Fan-fan and her company, let us once again, thank him and his friends for everything they have done for us._

I read the article and smiled, well at least Fan-fan has been put into jail and everyone knew the truth now.

" What do you think?" Ryotaro asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Good judgement." I said simply as he frowned.

" Good judgement my ass, I think they should expand the penalty for all of our sake."

" No," I looked outside the window as a wind blew in. " Twenty-year is a long time, and everyone could change during that time, even Fan-fan herself, I think that, this is a fit punishment already."

" Yeah, I think so, too." Kanazawa added as he shrugged. " But there is one thing I don't understand."

" What is it?"

" How dare he say that ' and of course, their teacher as well'! What did he mean by that, I have a name, too!"

We all laughed from his childish act as he continued to do so as we laughed even harder. Sometimes, I wondered if he really a teacher or just a little teenage boy disguise as one. _' You see Len, finally, after all that happened, everything has gone back to normal once again. Everyone is starting to enjoy themselves and they are waiting for you to wake up to join them, including me. So please wake up soon.'_ Then something popped into my mind as I stood up and placed the book on the table.

" Hey, guys!" I called as they looked at me. " I have an idea. Why don't we all make a thousand paper cranes for Len, so that he could get better soon."

" Are you nuts? It would take like days, to make a thousand cranes." Ryotaro exclaimed.

" But there are seven of us, and Len's parents as well, we can do it faster than only me, right?" They all looked at each other than nodded, I was so happy when they agreed.

Then the door opened again, came in the doctor and a nurse behind him. He was smiling pleasantly at us.

" Good morning, you all seem energetic to day."

" G'morning, doctor. Here for usual check, again?" He nodded then went to where Len was and gave him a check-up. When everything was finish, he stood up and smiled again.

" Mr. Tsukimori looks better today, he seems happy. He is slowly improving."

" Yes, I guess you're right."

" Well, I'll be taking my leave, then. Good day." We bid him good-bye as he left the room.

" You guys wait here okay? I'm going to go and buy some paper to make cranes."

-

-

_Two days later..._

-

The German doctor arrived a day ago and he is performing surgeries on Len at the moment. All of us were sitting outside, waiting for it to be done, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon, so I tried to kill time by making some cranes, the other joined in as well, since there wasn't much to do except for this.

We kept on making more and more, but I don't think I was good at origami at all, because my cranes were crooked, looked kind of worn out since I have to open it up and start over again for a few times, I wasn't anywhere as good as the other. But I have to say, Azuma did a pretty good job, his hands were so skillful with the piece of paper. If it wasn't for him, I would never figured out how to make a crane because I didn't understand a thing in the instruction book, the pictures didn't even make sense, let alone the words. There, another one. I put down the bird liked piece of paper on the chair.

" 978, 979,..." I counted the number of cranes we have made for the passed couple of days. " 997, 998, 999 and ONE THOUSAND!" I exclaimed happily. " See, I told you that we can do this. Now all we have to do is to sew them together, into strings and strings of cranes!"

" Ehem, can you sew Kahoko?" It was Ryotaro, he was looking at he with a pair of 'I-already-known-answer-to-that' eye. I scratched my head and laughed nervously. He caught me.

" Not really." They looked at he, sweat-dropped. " But I think it'll be easy right? Just a needle and some threads, nothing big!" I was lying out off my teeth.

" I could teach you." I looked up, it was Misa Hamai. I was so surprised and embarrassed. She heard it all, how useless I was. " I could show you some basic skill if you like." She smiled pleasantly.

" If... if you have time... then yes..." I said while blushing with embarrassment.

" Good, I'm glad that I can help."

" No, no. I should be the one who'd be glad. Thank you very much Mrs. Misa."

The door swung open, the doctors and nurses came out. Len's mother and father ran toward the one with golden hair, he must be the German doctor.

" How is my son, doctor?"

" The surgery went well, I have re-connected the nerves of his hand and the joint on the knee, but there's only 50% guarantee that he will recover, but if he does, then there will be 80% of recovery, not completely."  
" Will he be able to play the violin again?" I asked.

" In periods of time? Then yes."

" For how long?"  
" Thirty minutes, but after that he'll need time for his nerves to rest, at least for three hours, and one more thing, Mr. Tsukimori, shouldn't put too much weight or stress on his knee too much. It'll be hard at first but if he follows the recovery program I gave him, then he'll be just fine. Now, would you please follow me." With that the doctor and Len's parents went off. Then I saw the doctor that usually comes in and checks on Len was going out as well.

" Excuse me, doctor."

" Oh, Ms. Hino. What is it?"

" I have been meaning to ask you this, the other day when you said that Len has TBI but in the mild level, so what happens if he is a mild?"

" Well, let see, the symptoms of mild TBI include headache, vomiting, nausea, lack of motor coordination, dizziness, difficulty balancing, lightheadedness, blurred of vision or tire eyes, ringing in the ears, bad taste in the mouth, fatigue or lethargy and changes in sleep patterns."

" Wow, how did you manage to remember all of that?" Ryotaro asked.

" When you have TBI patient coming here to the hospital for every week and their family asked like every day, then you'll eventually remember. It's like second nature for me, now. By the way, there are more, like: Cognitive and emotional symptoms include behavioral or mood changes, confusion, and trouble with memory, concentration or thinking. That's it, for starter. Want to hear more?"

" No, thanks. I think that's enough." The doctor laughed a little then waved good-bye to us.

" Hey, with all of that symptoms, I don't remember half of them, anyway, how will he suppose to return to normal?"

" Don't say that!" I snapped back.

" Oh, c'mon, if all the things that doctor just said were true, then he's practically nowhere as normal as before. I don't think he even know what is a violin anymore!" I bit my lower lip and slapped Ryotaro on the face as he stumbled to the side. Tears poured out of my eyes, my hands clenched together tightly.

" How could you say that!" I shouted, breathing in and out heavily. " Len is our friend! Even if he lost his memories about everything in life, so what?! We could help him to restore them! But you... you... I hate you."

" Miss, you are in a hospital, so keep it down for the other patients, please." A nurse said as she was passing by.

" I'm sorry. Excuse me." With that I ran away, using my hand to cover my mouth as the tears kept on streaming down my cheeks non-stop.

Sitting on a bench in courtyard as I sobbed even harder. How could he say such a thing! When have been through so much and now he dare to say that? I can't believe him. He is such a jerk, and I thought he called himself Len's friend. The tears slipped down my face and dropped onto the cranes. Oh, no. They won't be pretty anymore if they get stain by my tears. That would be a waste of everyone's effort. I sniffed for a few times, trying to wiped away the remaining beads at the corner of my eyes. Then suddenly I felt something touched my shoulder as I turned around, startled.

" Ryotaro?" He stared at me as I looked away. " What are you doing here?"

" I was..."

" You should go home. I know that it's hard for you to take care of someone you don't like, so don't trouble yourself." I said to him coldly.

" What are you saying? Of course I can't do that."

" But back then you said as though yu don't even care about Len, not at all."

" Look, that's why I followed you out here. I want to apologize about what I have said. I didn't know why but it was just... everything seems so... depressing! I couldn't help it but to say what I did. And I know that I was wrong and I'm sorry. Forgive me, Kahoko." I looked at him, his eyes were showing that he really was sorry. I sighed then stood up.

" Alright, but I don't want you to say such thing in front of Len, okay?"

" Why can't I? It's not like he can hear what I say." He protested.

" Even though he is in a coma, but he still can hear you. So be careful with your big mouth." He nodded.

" Yes, ma'am." He joked as I giggled.

" Let's go back. Then you can help me with the paper cranes."

" What?!"

" Ryotaro, just kidding."

-

-

_Two weeks passed by..._

-

The strings of cranes were everywhere next to Len's bed. He was looking so much better now. Even though they have to shave a little bit of his hair so they coud give him some stitches to close the wound, but it's okay, the hair will soon grow back. The wounds were healing just fine and there were fewer bandages on his body, although, without them, he looked kind of thin. Never mind, he'll get lots and lots of time to eat after he wakes up. But if he ate too much, then he would get fat! I smiled amusingly at the idea, Len getting fat. I will never let that happen. I thought to myself as I used a wet cloth to wipe his face. He needed to have something to make him feel refresh, right?

" All done!" As I put the cloth back to the water-fill brass. " There you go, all better. Now, I guess I should play something for you with violin." I picked up the violin case I put on the table and took out the instrument. " How about Ave Maria, that was the first piece I've ever heard you play. Let's start shall we?" I put the violin on my left shoulder and put my chin on it as I took in a deep breath and started to play. The notes came out gently as I pulled the bow on the strings with strength and concentration, liked Len have taught me long ago.

Oh, Len. Do you remember how we first met? You were acting so cold toward Ryotaro and I, but then when I heard you play this beautiful piece on your golden violin, it felt like my heart melted away, it was so nice, so good that I couldn't resist to keep on hearing it outside the window. Until then I have no idea that violin could make such wonderful sounds. You were the one who brought me into the beautiful world of music and I was very thankful of him for doing that, even though it was just an accident. Len you have taught me a lot, in life, in music and even about myself. So please Len, wake up soon, everybody is waiting, I am waiting for you to return to us.

The piece ended, tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I remembered about all of the memories I spent together with Len. He was so cold at first, tough, and stubborn, but inside he's vey different, maybe he was just too wrapped up with his music at first and he just didn't know how to express his feelings. But he did, he opened his heart toward me. I put the violin back to its case as I knelt next to his bed. Using my hand and ran my fingers on his cheek.

" Please, wake up soon okay? All of us are waiting for your return. Just remember one thing, that I love you. I have and always love you."

The door opened as the other came in, I stood up to greet them as I started to talk, we talk about a lot of things like schools and everything.

" I got some flowers for you." Misa Hamai came in with roses in her hands as I put them into a vase next to the bed.

" How's everything going?"

" Len's condition seems so much better now, and his wounds are healing nicely." I smiled. " Everything is great, just great." We stood there as we talked even more.

" After Len woke up, I'm gonna take him to eat ice cream at the 'Classic'." Kazuki exclaimed.

" You always think about sweet, Kazuki. I think we should take him to sing kareoke."

" C'mon, Kanazawa. We don't even know whether or not he can sing. I mean, he maybe very good at the violin but with his talent at singing? Have anyone heard him sing before? Ms. Misa?" Ryotaro fix his gaze on the woman as she smiled.

" I never heard him sing before."

" See? Even his mother didn't hear him sing even just one note."

" So? Never judge a book by its cover." I added in. " Besides, maybe we should do something for him too regain his memory, like going to the amusement park."

" Yeah, the last time we went there, he didn't even look like he was having fun." Ryotaro snorted.

" Yes, he did. Although, if he really don't like it, then at least let's hope that he'll remember something back at the time we went there before. But for now let's just hope that he won't get frighten by us first." I said as we laughed at the idea.

Suddenly, I heard groans, we all did as we stopped laughing. Then there were more, coming from the other side of the room. My heart skipped a beat, and somehow, I felt so nervous all of the sudden, and from the look of the other's face, they too, felt the same as I did at the time. I slowly turned around, a cool breeze flew into the room, gently slipping through every corner, softly stroke our hair. My eyes widened, as I gasped in surprised. The bed sheet was slowly moving as I saw a color of golden peered out from the white corner, the color that I thought that I would never see again. But now, it's right there, in front of my eyes!

" _Len!"_

-

-

-

_**~The end~**_

_A Side Talk Show_

_Kahoko:_ This is the adventure report!

_Len:_ This isn't Hayate the Combat Butler you know.

_Kahoko:_ I know. That's why I said 'adventure' not 'butler' report!

_Ryotaro_: Just get on with it! I'm tired already *yawn*. Starring in this story drained me.

_Kahoko_: But Len is the main character in this story, so he should be the one to be tired not you.

_Ryotaro:_ So were you the one who carried him into the car in the fourth chapter? Were you the one who read that long like hell speech? And were _you_ the one who fought all of those henchmen? *counting on his fingers*.

_Len:_ Would you two stop it? You're acting like little children. *glared at them with his arms folded on his chest*.

_Kahoko/ Ryotaro_: He/ She started it!

_Kazuki:_ Len is right! Stop fighting already.

_Azuma:_ This maybe our last chance to talk to the readers you know.

_Shouko:_ I agree with Azuma. Besides... Keiichi is starting to get sleepy... if we don't hurry, I think he's going to fall asleep, soon.

_Kanazawa:_ Yeah, Shouko is right. Just do it. Miss l.a.f is already late enough of her updating.

_Kahoko:_ But it was because of the internet wire was snapped. It wasn't her fault. Well anyway, we have come a long way together and this is the end of it.

_Azuma:_ Thank you for supporting us and *says in a low voice* my sweet little Kahoko as well *chuckled*.

_Shouko:_ Thank you for reading this story. Come on, Keiichi *pulling the boy up*.

_Keiichi:_ Thank... you *fall asleep*.

_Kanazawa:_ Well I don't have much to say, since all of my students have said it all, but anyway, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing this story *lit up a cigarette*. Remember, don't try to smoke.

_Kahoko:_ Speak for yourself, teacher.

_Len:_ This is what miss l.a.f wanted to say to you:

_**I'd like to say thank you to:**_

.miss

kururin-chan

OreoFudge'D

Love Inc.

bychuu

cortin

nicole1422

ariesgerl

missuniverse18

reveriepi

keiichi

P4iring 3aniac

anGelicXhaZel16

Pathetic Rainbow

animestardime33

Ilma A

PrayerSenshi

dutchangel1979

Franfranxlurvesxpiano

_**And special thanks to:**_

Quishyle

Nerizu

_Len:_ That's all. And thank you so much for all of you to take your time to read her story, she is very glad.

_Kahoko:_ C'mon, Len. Say it with more feelings. You are too stiff.

_Len:_ Miss l.a.f just told me just to read this, so there is no particular reason why I should express myself while reading it.

_Kahoko:_ *sigh* Anyway... where's Kazuki? He was so eager to talk in this side talk show. So where has he disappeared to?

_Ryotaro:_ Who knows? Maybe he saw a cake shop and ran off to have a taste of its sweet.

_Kazuki:_ Hey! Hey! I'm here! And I have important news for all of you! Miss l.a.f called me to go the post office to pick this up.

_Shouko:_ What is it?

_Kazuki:_ She said that it's very top secret so she hid it, and now she wanted us to read this to the crowd before the show ends *open up the envelope*. Let's see, it says that... *everyone is looking shock, especially Len*.

_Len:_ There... there'll be a... SEQUEL?

-

-

-

_**Bye for now! ^_^**_


End file.
